Penance is a Sacrifice
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: The final battle, prophesied since before Emma was born on account of her being destined to be a Savior, has finally come and was won. As the heroes celebrate, everyone in Storybrooke believes that their days of fighting villains is over. However, Emma soon has a fragmented vision showing her father fighting an unseen enemy. Killian assures his wife he will look after him for her.
1. Chapter 1

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter One

In the Enchanted Forest…

 _Upon leaving the castle after his disagreement with Regina's plan to get them all back home to Storybrooke, Hook swiftly made his way through the forest to where he knew the beanstalk he and Emma once climbed together years ago still stood, with a firm plan in his mind and the hope that it would get him back home to his wife as quickly as possible. Patience wasn't ever one of the strongest qualities he possessed, but Emma's life was at stake and he wasn't willing to stand by waiting for the former Evil Queen to come up with a plan of her own._

 _Once he arrived just feet away from the beanstalk, the pirate captain stared up at it warily and in frustration while he grumbled, "Bloody hell. It's taller than I remembered."_

 _He was about to step forward again, until David suddenly appeared behind him upon following him from the castle and Hook crossly turned around to face the Prince, who then walked towards his new son in law while he shouted, "Hey! Next time you sneak off on a secret mission, you might want to make sure there's no Munchkins around. They're easily bought."_

 _"Honestly, stealth wasn't a priority…" Killian curtly stated when he faced the beanstalk again. "Speed was."_

 _"So this is your theory on how to get home, huh?" David asked curiously as he too stared up at the height of the beanstalk winding up into the clouds between the earth and the giants' castle. "Hoping there's a magic bean up there?"_

 _Hook continued walking towards it while he darkly responded, "There's only one way to find out."_

 _Charming sighed worryingly when he glanced between the Captain, as well as the beanstalk, then he quickly followed him again while he sternly replied, "Hook, that beanstalk's over a thousand feet high. You really think you can climb that alone?"_

 _"I think I want to get back to my wife," Killian curtly answered once more._

 _"But making her a widow is not what I'd call a good plan," David retorted out of growing concern. "You're gonna get yourself killed."_

 _Hook quietly, yet anxiously responded, "I'll have you know I've scaled this before."_

 _The sheriff turned to the pirate again while he uttered, "Really? When?"_

 _"With Emma," Killian whispered despondently, as his thoughts fell back to Emma and the time they spent climbing the same beanstalk when they first met. "It was our first adventure together, though my motives were less than chivalrous then."_

 _"Yeah, I seem to recall you trying to kill her and Snow," David then bitterly replied upon remembering how Hook had betrayed his wife and daughter back then as well._

 _As his anger in regard to his decision to make the climb continuing to be questioned grew, Hook vehemently answered, "Granted, it was hardly love at first sight. But… things changed. We changed."_

 _Without sensing his son in law's frustration, David attempted to state, "I know, but…"_

 _"Look, we made each other better!" Hook responded out of anger when he couldn't contain it any longer, and David finally realized how he had made him feel as his eyes softened while he looked over at Killian again with remorse. "All right? Emma and I were never a predestined love story, guaranteed a happy ending. We fought for our love, and we won. And you… You of all people should understand that."_

 _"But now… you saw into that mirror," Killian continued out of despair, after he took a moment to quickly reclaim his composure and to soften his voice. "She doesn't even remember who I am. So, yes… I'm gonna climb this beanstalk, and I am gonna find that bean… because I'm not gonna lose everything I have just because some bitter fairy cast another bloody curse! Our story began on the beanstalk, and I'll be damned if it ends there, too."_

 _At last, David nodded while he reached out to grasp his son in law's arm in an effort to comfort him and looked him in his eyes in understanding, then replied, "All right. You're scared of losing Emma. I get that. Just…"_

 _He sighed, then added, "…take a deep breath. All right, calm down. Let's go get that bean together."_

Killian's thoughts were interrupted and his memory from earlier that day faded, when Emma suddenly appeared beside him as she carefully sat down with her husband on the docks overlooking the ocean once she finished spending some time alone with her parents and son, as well as their friends upon their reunion. She had encouraged him to stay with her because she didn't want to leave his side again. However, he had told her she needed to spend some time with the rest of her loved ones so they could talk without him around. That he would wait his turn.

He just failed to tell her that the reason why was so he could to try to cope with the trying events the Black Fairy's curse had forced upon him as well, but mostly so he could cope with being forced to watch as the woman he loved was killed right in front of him while he had been held back by his father in law.

"I thought I might find you here," the Savior whispered gently, as she reached out to take his hand within her own and then turned her head to face the man she loved so she could look into his eyes once he too was looking over at her. "I wish you stayed with us. You're family and not just because we're married now. You've been family for a long time, Killian. Why do you still feel so uncomfortable with being involved in family gatherings at certain times like this?"

"It isn't that, Swan," he answered softly, while he turned his head to look out over the ocean once more when he realized she could tell he had been crying from the redness in his eyes and quickly rubbed them using the side of his hook, then released her hand so he could take another sip of rum from his flask he'd been drinking from since he sat before he continued. "It's just… I've never felt so helpless like I felt tonight, when you died as well as earlier today while we were separated by the curse. Actually, that's not entirely true, since it's the same way I felt when the Crocodile murdered Milah. Only… watching you die was much worse. You're my true love, and now my wife as of one day ago. You saved me from the villain I once was when even Milah couldn't. I thought I lost you tonight, Emma. And I'm not sure what I would have done had I…"

Emma finally cut him off before he could finish once she understood his fear, as she leaned in to kiss him, then when she finally pulled back again, she tenderly responded, "You would have remained the hero you are because you're a good man. And even without me, you're no longer alone. But I'm still here with you, Killian. I'm alive. And while Henry was the one who brought me back with true love's kiss, I could feel your love flowing through me too. You are not that man you were back when we first met and climbed that beanstalk together… before I was the first one to betray your trust."

Hook smiled at her sadly and then replied, "It's funny you should mention that beanstalk."

"Why?" she questioned with amusement upon seeing him smile at her.

"Because your father and I spent most of today climbing it again and in the giants' castle in order to get the bean which brought us back home to you and Henry," her husband answered, then wrapped his arms around his wife to hold her close to him. "He even called me his son. Before a dragon appeared and chased us from the castle, then we both fell from the beanstalk that is. We were both alright, even when it practically fell on top of us too."

Killian grew serious again when he paused, then he continued somberly, "I wasn't going to give up trying to get back to you. Regina looked into her magic mirror to see what had come of you because of the Black Fairy's curse. I saw you inside that madhouse and how… how you had forgotten me. Just like before after Pan's dark curse was cast, when I came to New York to bring you home."

Emma reached up to caress his cheek and then she whispered, "I only forgot you for a moment. Henry reminded me I had fallen in love. When he brought me to where we stood as we were married, I remembered you. I saw a vision of our wedding. Believe me, I understand how you feel. When we were trapped in Isaac's alternate reality and you didn't remember me… But you still protected me then despite having no memory of who I was. You trusted me when you had no reason to and then you sacrificed your life to save mine and Henry's. I couldn't protect you then either and I was forced to watch as you died after the evil version of my father stabbed you in the back, then I fled. I had to leave you behind and I hated myself for that. I've watched you die three times now… once because I had to be the one to kill you after my mistakes made you become that which you hated and feared more than anything else. Not to mention having to watch you die nearly a dozen or so times more because you were protecting me and my family."

"I'll always continue to do what I have to do to keep you safe, as well as to remind you just how much I truly love you, Emma," the man she loved responded in sincerity, then he leaned in to kiss her again while she kissed him back.

"What do you say we head home for the night and enjoy our wedding night even if it is a day late?" the Savior then said when she pulled her head back again a few minutes later to look up into his eyes like before. "I promise you, tonight we won't be interrupted by anyone or anything. Henry's staying with Regina and my parents assured me they wouldn't be coming over any time soon either."

Hook smiled again as he replied quietly, "I'd say that sounds perfect. As for our honeymoon… When and where would you like to go? Anywhere… Name it and I will take you there, whether it requires the Jolly Roger or your own vessel."

He rose again to his feet and leaned down while he reached out his hand for his wife to take hold of so he could help her stand as well, then they started walking towards their home hand in hand, arm in arm as she answered, "It might be a few weeks before we can go anywhere since Mom and Dad want to celebrate the breaking of the Black Fairy's curse, our victory over her, and winning the final battle tomorrow night at Granny's. It won't be with everyone. Just our family, and Granny too of course… since we're having the celebration in her diner. And then next week is my Dad's birthday. There's going to be an even bigger celebration with everyone. I think there's a few other things going on, but I'm not really sure. But once things become settled here again, you and I will be free to go anywhere. And honestly, I hoped we could take your ship out into the ocean and sail for however long we can. The two of us… together."

"I would love nothing more, Swan, but are you certain it's what you really want?" he questioned her. "I mean… Please don't tell me so if you just wish to please the pirate in me who longs to return to the open seas.

"It's what I really want, Killian," Emma responded sincerely as she tightened her grip on his hand. "You've taken me out a few times, but you lived on the Jolly Rogers for centuries and I'd like to experience a little of what you love so much. To be able to feel the calm these waters give to you. We've both been through so much lately. We deserve to feel that peace now more than ever."

Hook nodded sadly and then he replied, "Aye. We're together again. Right now, that's all I need. You're all I need to feel that kind of peace anymore. I told you when we married that my heart now belongs to you completely. And it does. If you truly wish for me to show you this world of yours aboard the Jolly Roger, then you and I can see it for the first time together. I truly love you, Emma Swan."

The Savior laid her head down on his shoulder, then she answered, "The perfect honeymoon. I love you too, Killian Jones. And… don't stop calling me 'Swan', but now that I'm your wife, I'm Emma Jones. You didn't think I wouldn't take on your last name, did you?"

This time, Killian didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his head towards her once more and looked into his Savior's eyes, then smiled before leaning in again to kiss the woman he loved so deeply. Instead of walking home, Emma used her power within her to transport them back and when they arrived, they continued to kiss while they made their way up to their bedroom. As their passion grew, Killian slowly undressed her while Emma did the same for him and then they finally laid together as husband and wife within each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Two

The next night, inside Granny's Diner…

Everyone within the Charming family, which had grown considerably since Emma first arrived in Storybrooke a few years ago, all gathered together in celebration of the Black Fairy's defeat and the Savior's final battle having been won at last on account of her sacrifice to save Gideon, and Gold's victory over the darkness inside of him. A family which began with just Snow White and Prince Charming, then was soon joined by Emma and Henry, and eventually was made larger by Killian, Regina, baby Neal, Zelena, baby Robin, Belle, then finally Rumplestiltskin, along with Gideon who had been transformed back into their newborn child so he too could have his happy ending as well.

Granny prepared the food and everyone simply enjoyed being together again after having been separated in the curse, while they talked amongst one another, laughed, and shared stories from their time apart, as well as from their pasts. For the first time since Regina created Storybrooke upon casting the first dark curse, their small town was at peace and hope became instilled within everyone that no more villains would appear to try to separate them from their oved ones again.

Halfway through the celebration, David and Snow stood again to gather everyone's attentions when the Prince raised his glass and tapped it with his knife as he prepared to offer up a toast in honor of their victory over the Black Fairy and in finding one another once more despite the perils the villainess forced upon them.

"Last night… we accomplished something each of us came to fear would never be possible," David began while he looked around the table at his wife who was holding their son in her arms while she stood beside him, their daughter and her new husband, their grandson, and finally each of their friends too. "We came together to defeat the Black Fairy and her hold on Gold's and Belle's son despite her efforts to keep us apart. The final battle was won. Emma sacrificed her life and yet she came back to us through the power of true love, just as we've defeated many other villains we've faced before."

"And Gold overpowered the darkness within him and resisted the temptation of his power because he chose love over that power," he then continued when he turned his head to face the Dark One and Belle. "As a reward, he and Belle were given a second chance at love and to raise their son all over again so he can be among parents who love him, in a life of happiness and peace. Congratulations!"

Belle reached out with her free hand to take her husband's hand within her own, then looked at him with a smile on her face before she turned back to David and Snow as she sincerely replied, "Thank you. After everything… Rumple and I are very happy you've all welcomed us back so generously and have even made us a part of your family."

Snow smiled at her as well while she answered with sincerity, "You are a part of our family, Belle. You, Gold, and Gideon. You always have been. And now… we're all together at last and no longer separated by the titles of hero and villain. We're simply family, who will continue to love and care for one another no matter what comes in our futures. Should another villain rise to try harm us again, we will overcome the trials which come because we have each other. And we have hope."

"Now that we've gotten the toasts somewhat out of the way… Snow and I would like to share with you, that I plan on retiring from being sheriff alongside our daughter," the Prince said again when he looked over between Emma and Killian, then pulled his badge from his belt and held it in his hand while he raised it in the air. "Storybrooke is at peace again, all curses have been broken, and I feel like it's finally time for me to pass this badge on. We've found a new home where we would like to raise our son, get a dog, and build a farm. It's been a long time since I've been a farmer, but it's what I love. So… I would like to offer my badge and the job that comes with it to someone who deserves it. Who I know will serve and protect our town as I've tried to do. With honor and to the best of his abilities. That is… if Her Majesty doesn't object?"

"Technically, the book says there should be an election held just like there sort of was when Emma first became sheriff years ago," Regina responded when everyone turned their attention on her, then she smiled when she turned back to David and nodded her approval. "But I think everyone here in this town will be happy with your choice in your replacement. And to be honest… I agree with it too. There's no need for some election that's nothing more than a formality."

Everyone laughed or smiled, then David finally handed his badge down to Killian, who stared up at him with surprise while the Prince continued, "Hook… after all you've done, not just for me, but for all of us here and throughout our town, you deserve to be the new sheriff alongside Emma. She is your wife after all. You trust each other implicitly, and so do I."

Killian glanced over at Emma as she was smiling at him, then turned back to his father in law and reached out to take the badge from him while he replied, "I'm not really sure what to say other than perhaps… thank you. For putting your trust in me. I never thought any of this was ever possible before I met all of you and became a part of this town. Not for a pirate and a villain. I won't let you down."

"We know you won't," Emma answered happily, then she leaned over to kiss him while everyone clapped and cheered for him. "Trust in yourself the way the rest of us do. The way we all do."

"I take it you knew about this?" Hook questioned her once everyone began to talk again in multiple conversations throughout the room. "That's what you meant when you said a few more things were going to be happening… wasn't it?"

His wife nodded and responded, "Dad told me last night he wanted to make you my partner after he and Mom told me of their plans to move and build a farm together. He was hoping to surprise you."

He looked down at the badge still in his hand, then replied, "He definitely did that."

"Dad told me about the things you said to him before you climbed the beanstalk," the Savior continued again before he said anything else. "When I went over to their loft to visit with them and my brother, while you spent the afternoon with Henry. I know you told me what you did to get the magic bean, but… I think it was your words and your stubborn determination yesterday that convinced him his decision to make you sheriff was the right one. He wanted to before the curse. It's just that he was impressed. And what you said and did meant a lot to him. It means a lot to me."

"What I said and did was nothing extraordinary," Killian answered, then laid his hand over hers. "Anyone here would have done the same thing for their loved ones. Regina would have happily made that climb to get back to Henry too had she thought of it."

Emma was about to add something more, until Henry turned to face them as he spoke with sincerity saying, "Congratulations, Hook. You're going to be a great sheriff just like Grandpa said."

The Captain smiled at him, then responded, "Thank you, lad. I hope you're right, though I've got tough shoes to fill. Your father's and Graham's. I've been told he was a good man."

"He was," the teenager replied, then paused a moment before he changed the subject again. "So, have you decided when and where you're going on your honeymoon yet?"

"I would like to know that too," Snow stated eagerly upon hearing her grandson bring the subject of their honeymoon up. "Have you both decided?"

Emma laughed at her mother's excitement over her honeymoon with Killian, and then she answered, "Killian and I talked about it a little, and we decided we're going to wait a few weeks so things here can settle down. As for where… Killian and I are going to take the Jolly Roger out on the ocean with no particular point of destination. We just wish to sail wherever the seas take us, whether it be here in our world or perhaps even another realm."

The Princess smiled giddily and pulled her daughter into an embrace while David raised his hand out to Hook so they could shake, then Snow responded, "That sounds absolutely wonderful. I'm so happy for you both. Just don't wait too long. You've already waited so long to come to this point in your lives. Don't put off this joyous time in your lives much longer for any reason."

"Thank you, Mom," the Savior whispered, then pulled away again and stepped back beside her husband as she laid her hand over the small of his back, while Killian wrapped his arm around her too. "We won't. Just until after Dad's birthday. We wouldn't want to miss it."

"It's going to be a hell of a party," Snow said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Three

After the celebration ended, Emma and Killian once again returned home and settled in for the night. When Killian sat down on the bed and finished taking off his shirt and vest, the Savior sat down behind him and gently helped her husband remove the straps over his left shoulder and arm which kept his brace and hook in place despite how uncomfortable it still made him feel to have the woman he loved or anyone else touch the stump left behind from the Dark One cutting off his hand centuries earlier. He turned his head towards her and they kissed, then like they had done the night before, they laid together within each other's arms until they fell asleep.

Everything felt right between them while they slept in peace. However, Emma's peace didn't last long when her mind suddenly became bombarded by fragments of another vision eerily similar to the ones she saw leading up to her final battle with Gideon, as well as her vision she had seen when she was down in the Underworld while she watched her mother get killed by a wolf before the beast turned out to be Ruby.

She struggled against the flashes until they finally ended, then sat up shakily after she pulled away from the comfort of Killian's arms still wrapped around her body, pulling up the sheets still draped over her as well. While she tried to make sense of the little she saw within her vision, Killian awoke upon sensing her move away from him and sat up behind her as he once again wrapped his arms around her to comfort her without knowing what had disturbed his wife from her sleep, but that whatever was wrong deeply troubled her.

He spoke soothingly while he quietly asked, "Emma, are you alright? It was another vision, wasn't it?"

Emma nodded worryingly as she raised her hand to the bridge of her nose, then dropped it again to try to get it to stop shaking while she answered, "I'm okay. Only… It was another vision. But just like when I first started having them of my death, it came in fragments. I didn't see much and what I could see… I saw my father. He was in trouble, Killian. I saw him getting attacked, but I didn't see who it was. They were fighting until… until something blinded him. It was only sand I think, but I heard him cry out. That's it. That's all I saw. God, Killian… I can't let this happen. I can't…"

"Shhh… it's gonna be all right," her husband tenderly responded with assurance as he readjusted their positions on the bed so they were facing one another, then he looked into her eyes. "You had this vision… these flashes for a reason. So you could keep what you saw from happening. Just like you did when you saw your mother being killed by some dark creature while we were in the Underworld. And besides, it only turned out to be Ruby. Remember?"

"I remember that nightmare just fine, but I also dreamt of my own death and no matter what I did… what everyone did… we couldn't stop that, could we?" she questioned in frustration.

Killian pulled the back of her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, then he continued, "But you did overcome it and you survived, Swan. Just as you reassured me of this last night. You're here, and so is your mother. Which means there's plenty of hope we can protect your father from whatever fate lies ahead for him too. I'm going to be shadowing him all week until his retirement the night before his birthday so I can try to learn the laws of this world and our town I don't already know about. If it'll make you feel better, I promise you, I will keep my eyes on him for you."

The Savior smiled, then she laid herself against his body and her head against his chest between his shoulder and neck as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her again, while the woman he loved whispered, "It would make me feel better to know you'll be looking after him for me. Why does this have to be happening now? Just when he's about to give up being sheriff so he can be at home with Mom and Neal even more than he has been and so near to his birthday? Who would want to hurt him? I thought when I fought the final battle against Gideon and the Black Fairy, we would be through with fighting villains… at least for awhile."

"I hoped that'd be so as well," Killian replied again as he continued to hold her. "I don't know why this might be happening now and as for who might want to hurt him… anyone here who might are all locked away in the cells beneath the hospital. He's going to be alright, Emma."

"I believe you," she sincerely answered and then they laid down against the bed together once more so they could try to get back to sleep again before the sun rose. "Thank you, Killian."

The next morning…

Emma and Killian quickly got ready for the day, then drove over to her parents' loft for breakfast before they and her father headed into work. Upon arriving, David had begun packing a number of their things into boxes for when they would move into their farmhouse within the next few weeks, while Snow was busy making French toast and bacon, along with scrambled eggs for everyone. Neal hadn't awakened yet when Emma and Killian walked inside and were greeted, but he slowly did so once they and his parents sat down at the table together to eat.

David stood before his wife could as he turned towards his son and stated, "I'll take care of him. You deserve to keep eating breakfast while everything's still warm for once."

Snow smiled at her husband, then she responded, "Thank you, honey."

"Your father's been very generous since we've been back," she added when she turned back to Emma and Killian again once David pulled Neal from his crib and then took him over to the couch in the living room to change him. "He took care of your brother for me when Neal woke up twice in the middle of the night, volunteered to do most of the packing and moving, and he even offered to make breakfast this morning, but I told him I would rather do it. He has a tendency to burn the French toast whenever he tries making it. I'm not really sure what's gotten into him, but I like it."

"Nothing's gotten into me," the Prince replied. "I'm just really happy to be home and I'm in a good mood."

Snow nodded as she said, "He is. In a good mood, I mean. And so am I. We no longer have to worry about another villain appearing to harm any of us now that the final battle's been won and our fear of losing you, Emma… it's finally past us. You're here, you're okay, and now you're married to a good man whom David and I both love. And you both are happy too."

David raised his head to look towards his family as he cynically called out, "I've never once said I loved Hook. I've only ever told him he's grown on me a bit. He might have, though I'm starting to reconsider that notion right now… seeing that smug grin on his face."

"Well… I do believe you called me son a couple of days ago without any prompting, so apparently I've grown on you quite a bit more than just a bit, mate," Killian answered smugly.

"I believe I called you my son in law, which is exactly what you are," he younger man retorted.

Emma cut in saying, "Semantics. You see my husband as your son more than you're willing to admit, at least with him in the room and we all know it."

She and her mother laughed, then the Savior changed the subject when she spoke again as she asked, "What are you both doing later tonight after Dad gets home from work, other than maybe doing some more packing or making a few trips over to the farmhouse with your things?"

"We're not really sure other than continuing to move our things in maybe," Snow responded, continuing to eat while she looked between her daughter and son in law. "Is everything all right? Did you have something different in mind?"

"Well…" the Prince's and Princess' daughter uttered as she struggled with coming up with the right words in regard to how to bring up her vision, then quickly changed her mind about doing so at all. "Killian and I were actually wanting to have you over tonight for dinner and maybe even a movie if you and Dad are up to it. We could invite Henry and Regina over too."

David finished caring for Neal and stood, then walked back over to join with his family at the table again while he replied, "That sounds great. Is there anything you would like us to bring with us? For dinner, or perhaps for movie snacks?"

Emma glanced over at her husband and saw the look of concern in his eyes while he looked over at her too, then turned back to her parents as she answered, "If you'd like to, you could bring some popcorn and milk duds. I'll ask Regina and Henry to bring some healthier snacks, or even some pie. Killian and I will take care of dinner and the movie. Maybe we'll find something good on Netflix."

"Perfect," Snow stated, noticing their looks of concern, but decided not to question her daughter about it. "We look forward to it. Now… we should probably finish up here so you three can head into the station. I heard from Doc this morning, and he told me Leroy and Happy got a little drunk last night down at the Rabbit Hole. He's watching over them down at the station right now until you all get there to relieve him."

"Killian and I will head over there in the bug," the Savior responded once she finished eating and then stood again with her husband's help, as he had gotten up moments before as well. "Dad… Don't hurry. You and Mom enjoy breakfast together, then come in when you can."

David put a piece of bacon into his mouth, then he nodded and replied, "I'll be there soon."

Emma and Killian left the apartment and made their way back to Emma's car while the Captain looked again towards his wife, then he asked, "Why didn't you tell them about what you saw in your vision? I could tell that you wanted to, but then you suddenly changed your mind."

"I'm not really sure," his wife answered in frustration. "I suppose I just didn't want to worry them about anything before I know more than what I told you. Actually… that's not exactly true, although that is part of it. You heard my parents in there, Killian. They're both so happy and they're thinking the same thing I was until I had that damn vision. They believe we're all safe from any more villains rising up and threatening us. I couldn't ruin their happiness just then. Not that I wanted to ruin yours either. A part of me wishes I never said anything to you either. Though, mostly I'm glad I did."

"I understand," Killian responded sincerely once they were sitting beside one another inside the car, then he looked over at her again and smiled. "I'm glad you told me too. We agreed before we married that you and I wouldn't keep secrets from one another ever again. We've both learned the hard way what happens when we do."

Emma reached over to take his hook in her hand until she took it away again to change gears, and then replied, "Yes we have. And you're right. I'll talk to them about it tonight when they come over. I'll have them come before Henry and Regina get there. I'm sorry that I suddenly came up with the idea to have everyone come over on the spot like that, without talking to you first. I hope you're okay with them coming over."

He nodded again and answered, "It's perfectly fine. I'm looking forward to you finally showing me what Netflix is. You do realize you haven't since you mentioned it to me the day of Elsa's snow beast, don't you?"

"I have so shown you what Netflix is," she responded belligerently as she briefly thought over her time with Killian since that afternoon just after the snow beast's threat had been taken care of by Regina until now, then laughed when she looked over at her husband again and saw him smiling at her. "Okay… maybe I haven't. I know we've watched a couple of movies together, but I guess we were watching… Never mind. It doesn't really matter. I'll show you tonight. You're cute when you attempt to goad me like that, you know?"

"Aye," Killian replied smugly when they pulled up outside of the sheriff's station. "I've told you I'm dashingly handsome since we've met. Just like I've been telling you how beautiful you are since then too, Swan. And you are. Come on… let's go see what's going on with the dwarfs."


	4. Chapter 4

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Four

Later that night, Emma spoke with her mother about her vision of her father being attacked, while David and Killian talked separately and played on the living room floor with Neal in Emma's and Killian's home as they all waited for Regina and Henry to arrive too. While Snow showed her concern for her husband as she turned her head to look over at him, the Princess returned her attention to Emma and assured her daughter David would be alright despite her own fear she might be wrong if they didn't find the threat before Emma's vision occurred.

However, the week of the Prince's birthday passed by and in that time, Emma had two more visions, although neither showed her much more than what she'd seen before in the first one. They failed to reveal who David was meant to fight against and they ended each time with her father being temporarily blinded when sand was thrown in his face.

The only differences was that she could finally see some sort of knives were used as David fought his attacker, and she somehow sensed whoever it was would succeed when she saw one of the blades enter her father's lower right hand side despite the images still being broken up into fragments.

True to his word, Killian kept a close eye on her father for her as he stuck close with him while David taught him the duties of being sheriff which included how to use the law enforcement database on their computers within the station. A task which for a two hundred year old pirate proved to be quite challenging like all technology.

Finally, the evening of David's birthday celebration came and everyone who lived in Storybrooke gathered together within the largest meeting room at Town Hall to wish the Prince happy birthday. There was plenty of food prepared by Granny, who had help from the fairies and a few other volunteers, and there was music for people to dance to as well.

Henry spent most of the evening with Violet as they danced and talked about school and an essay they had been assigned to write for a school project. Meanwhile, Regina talked with Zelena, Granny, Marco and August, and Archie about possible plans for the future of their town and themselves. Across the room, Emma and Killian, Snow and David, Belle and Gold, as well as Blue, Grumpy, and Doc all stood together while they talked amongst each other about tonight's festivities and past birthdays celebrated since the first dark curse had been broken.

"So Hook… all of us here have pretty much celebrated our birthdays in some capacity or another, except for maybe Gold's too, but I don't think we've never celebrated yours," Grumpy said mockingly at some point within the middle of their conversation. "Why is that? And just exactly how old are you?"

"Leroy?!" Snow immediately retorted on account of one of her closest friends asking her son in law such an impertinent question so bluntly. "That's a little personal, don't you think?"

Killian, while grateful to Snow for her convening on his behalf, looked over at her and smiled as he responded, "It's all right. It's a fair question. However, the truth is that I can't answer it. I honestly don't know. I know I've lived for well over two hundred years thanks to Neverland. I had my own ways of keeping track of how long I remained trapped there because of Pan and my thirst for vengeance."

He quickly glanced over at Gold, who made no face of contempt or scowl, then the Captain continued, "But I… I never knew when I was born. My mother died before I could know her. And my father… My father took her death pretty hard and we had nothing growing up. We had to steal what little we could to survive. My brother's and mine's birthdays were never thought of. And then we were… we were sold. Into servitude and as you would imagine there was no celebrating after that either. I'm sorry, but… would you all excuse me?"

"Killian…?" Emma whispered worryingly when her husband stepped around her and walked away from everyone upon feeling discomfort rise in the pit of his stomach, as she saw the look of sadness cross his face on account of the bad memories being dredged up.

"I'm sorry," the dwarf who started the conversation genuinely stated when Emma turned her head around again to glare at him. "Honestly, I am. I meant that… as a joke maybe. I asked it out of fun. I had no idea how tragic his past was."

The Savior shook her head and put down her drink she was holding, then started to go after the man she loved, until David gently laid his hand over his daughter's shoulder to stop her while he spoke again saying, "Let me go after him. We've been talking a lot this week. He might feel a little more comfortable continuing to do so. Don't worry, Emma. I'll see to it he's okay."

Emma quickly hugged her father as she answered, "Thank you, Dad."

"Is… everything okay?" Archie asked in concern when he, Regina, and Henry walked over to find out what was wrong upon seeing their friend leave, followed closely by the Prince whom they were all there that night in honor of. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm not sure right now," Kilian's wife replied sternly when she turned back to face the rest of her family and their friends. "Dad's with Killian right now. We dredged up his painful past when Grumpy asked him about his birthday. I should have thought to ask him about this a long time ago so this wouldn't have happened. But I didn't."

Snow rubbed her daughter's back while she responded, "You had no way of knowing this would happen, Emma. And even if you had asked him, being asked by anyone else would have still hurt him even if you could have interfered before he could answer."

Emma sighed, then answered, "You're right. It would have."

"Don't worry about it, Leroy," she added when she turned her head to look over at their friend again. "You couldn't have known either. And I know you didn't mean anything by it. So does he. Why don't you all go back to having a good time. Dad and Killian will be back soon and everything's going to be like nothing ever happened… I hope."

"We all do, honey," Snow replied quietly, though she was just as worried about Killian and her husband like her daughter was.

While Emma was grateful for her mother's and father's assurances, she was hardly comforted. She just wished she had had the sense to cut Leroy off before he could open his mouth. But that wasn't all that was bothering her. Emma realized during this conversation that she never had thought to find out herself when her husband's birthday was so she could celebrate it with him, even if it was just the two of them.

Unfortunately, despite her current concerns, she had no idea something much worse was about to occur. Emma didn't forget about her visions completely, but her thoughts about them didn't cross her mind either. At least not until later when another came on again as the attack at last occurred.


	5. Chapter 5

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Five

Meanwhile…

Inside his prison cell among the wing of the mental ward beneath the hospital, King George sat on top of his cot in cold, quiet reverie while he thought of his son on the eve of his birthday. He remembered the times he taught James to fight with his sword, the first of which George had given his son when he turned eleven years old. The King remembered how proud James had made him when he became the adored leader and Captain of his guards.

Yet more than anything else, George remembered James' death and his own grief that losing his only son had brought him and which stayed with him even now, as well as his deep hatred he felt towards the man with his son's face for his betrayal. He seethed in anger knowing David would be celebrating his own birthday with those he loves and their friends, while he was left alone within his prison to live out the remainder of his days as he continued to grieve for James.

 _George became lost in thought when his mind fell back to the night of his son's death while he mourned over James' body upon an altar within the Great Hall of his castle, which had also later been taken from him by David when the false prince and his thief, Snow White had overthrown him and took over his kingdom. His guards stood around him as they too came to pay their respects for their fallen prince and brother in arms._

 _The King rose back to his feet after he finished kneeling before the altar, then watched as a few of his men carried his son's body away at last while he whispered, "Goodbye, my son."_

 _The newest Captain of the guards stepped up behind his King as he quietly said, "Your Majesty, there is no time to grieve. If Midas learns he is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon and we will never see an ounce of his gold."_

 _"Yes… yes," George replied without turning around to face the man with him, as tears for his son fell from the corners of his eyes. "The kingdom must survive."_

 _"So what are we to do?" the guard questioned him once more._

 _The King responded, "I have asked for help. It should be here soon."_

 _All of a sudden, Rumpelstiltskin appeared behind them and the King and his men all turned around while the Dark One answered haughtily, "Oh, it's here."_

 _"Leave us," George immediately ordered his Captain before he acknowledged the villain before them._

 _"Move," the Captain commanded when he turned to the rest of the soldiers, then he and the others left the room so King George and Rumpelstiltskin were left alone._

 _Rumpelstiltskin looked over at the King while he callously asked, "So this is how you treat my gifts? You really must be more careful."_

 _King George glared at him as he angrily retorted, "He was not a gift. He was my son."_

 _"A son I gave you," the more dangerous villain quickly corrected him while he walked around George without looking at him._

 _"In a deal we made," the King replied out of confusion as to the reason for the Dark One coming before him now other than on his request. "You did me no favors."_

 _Rumpelstiltskin faced the King and responded, "Yes! Yes… I did. Shame you and the Queen couldn't conceive a child on your own. My price for that was a pittance. But now that she's gone, well… I assume that conceiving another heir is out of the question… Let alone a dragon slayer."_

 _George continued to watch the Dark One as he spoke again saying, "Then let's do another deal. Bring him back. I need my son to do this. I'll give you anything."_

 _"Anything?" Rumple giddily questioned when he turned to the King once again._

 _"What do you want?" the man asked him darkly._

 _Rumpelstiltskin smiled upon hearing the King ask him the right question he'd been waiting for, then he answered, "There's a magic wand I desire. It belongs to a certain Fairy Godmother, who's patron to your family. I wanna know her whereabouts."_

 _The King barely hesitated before he replied, "Done. Now tell me… how do I bring my son back to slay the dragon?"_

 _"Bring him back?" the Dark One uttered as he stared at George in disbelief upon hearing the man's request, turned in the direction of where the guards had carried James' body and then he faced the King again. "Oh, no… that's out of the question. He's dead. Magic can do much, but not that."_

 _"But you just said…" George angrily attempted to question him until he was cut off._

 _Rumpelstiltskin interrupted, "Nothing about resurrection."_

 _King George turned away out of despair and laid his hands down upon the empty table now in front of him while he despondently responded, "Then, my kingdom is lost. I'm alone."_

 _"Oh, dear…" the villain with crocodile like skin mocked him as he cruelly danced around behind the King. "Oh, dearie… dearie… dear… Did I not tell you, that I could have your son slay the dragon? And am I not… a man of my word?"_

 _"I thought you said he was gone forever?!" George asked him angrily again._

 _The Dark One answered, "Oh… that he is. But his brother…"_

 _The King stared now at him again with disbelief while he questioned, "His what?"_

 _"His twin brother," Rumplestiltskin smugly replied with a cool grin on his face when he faced the King once more and then giggled cruelly. "Did I not mention there was another?"_

"Poor… poor… poor King George… locked away inside a tiny, cruel prison such as this for the rest of his days," a familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts when it mocked him cruelly from outside of the cell door, yet in a tone that wasn't his own, then the door opened after being unlocked only to reveal David standing there now before him once the Prince entered the room and closed the door again behind him. "I'm betting you weren't expecting me to visit with you tonight of all nights."

George glared darkly at the man with his son's face as he rose to his feet to stand before him, then he responded, "I wasn't expecting you to come here ever again after what occurred between us the last time you came, and yet you don't surprise me by doing so either. Especially not tonight. I expected you would be celebrating your birthday. What is so important that you had to come before me now instead?"

David smiled callously and then he answered, "Why… revenge of course. But not on you, Your Majesty. On the heroes who are busy celebrating up there, completely unaware of the danger about to befall them."

"I don't understand," the King replied in confusion, as he stared strangely into the man's eyes. "You're not David… Are you?"

"You figured it out," the imposter responded smugly while he grinned at the King, then clapped in excitement as he suddenly transformed himself into his true self, revealing the Dark One in David's place.

George sighed, then he stated, "Rumplestiltskin. Now your sardonic tone makes more sense. And you coming to me to help you find vengeance on those self-proclaimed heroes. I thought you were dead when you killed Pan just before the boy's dark curse fell over us and returned us all temporarily to the Enchanted Forest. Apparently, resurrection is possible despite the lie you told me years ago."

Rumplestiltskin laughed giddily and then he answered, "First… resurrection isn't actually possible unless you are willing to pay the dark price of your own death in your loved one's place and you have the proper tools. Or of course if a God interferes in your behalf. But that isn't important right now. But uh… what is important, is that you ought to know right off the bat… I am not the Rumplestiltskin you think you know. I never made a deal with you of any kind. Not with this version of you that is."

"I'm not from this world… but from a world known as the Wish Realm," he quickly continued upon seeing the confusion on the King's face deepen. "And I am seeking revenge, but in the sense I wish to see each of those up there who impose a threat upon me getting everything I desire, to fall. All of which will take a long time to accomplish. When I saw it was Prince Charming's birthday today, I thought I would see to it he is the first to suffer. That, King George… is where you come in. I've been here in this putrid town for a week and I've learned much, including the incident which occurred between you and he some time ago when the man with your son's face nearly killed you until that blasted pirate… whom will get his own special torment for being a thorn in my side for over two hundred years, even if he's simply a proxy of the Wish Realm version of him. Potato… tomato… To me, they're one in the same. But let's get back to talking about you and Charming, shall we?"

"Yes… lets," the King uttered again in frustration.

Wish Rumple smiled, then summoned a wooden box into his hand and replied, "I can give you a chance to have your own revenge against the man who not only betrayed you and took your son's place for a time, but ripped your own kingdom away from you too. Should you succeed, a cruel fate awaits for him and you, King George… can start again thanks to what's inside this box in my hands. I suspect you will have to flee from this cursed town afterwards, but seeing as magic is strong here and I saw there is a fresh supply of magic beans growing out there somewhere… that shouldn't be too difficult for you to do."

The King attempted to take the box from the Dark One until the worse of the villains pulled it back, then George questioned, "I'm still not sure I understand? What do you mean… I can start again?"

"With the power of the artifact concealed within this box, of course," the Dark One answered him again, then leaned in close and whispered his plan for the Prince into King George's ear before he finally stepped back to open the box to reveal a dagger about as small as the knife with which he fought David with in their last encounter until Hook interfered.

"This plan of yours is risky, but… I like it," the King said smugly when he looked to the other villain again and grinned, before Rumplestiltskin waved his hand to open the door once again, rendered anyone within the hospital wing unconscious to allow for George to escape free and clear, then he suddenly vanished within a thick red cloud of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Six

"I'm sorry, mate… I shouldn't have left like that in the middle of your birthday celebration," Killian said with remorse when he sensed David following after him once he walked away from everyone, then paused long enough for his father in law to catch up to him before he continued walking towards the harbor. "It was rude of me. And I certainly never intended for you to leave your party just to come after me."

"It's all right," David answered sincerely once they were walking side by side. "I understand why you left. Leroy shouldn't have asked you when your birthday was."

Hook shook his head while he replied, "He didn't know. None of you would have had any way of knowing. I've never even told Emma the truth about having no birthday. Nor do most people know of my past. I preferred to keep it that way, but then the truth always has a way of revealing itself and I certainly don't wish to lie about it any longer either."

The Prince nodded in understanding, then responded, "Nevertheless… I'm sorry you became uncomfortable back there. I can't even imagine how you must have felt all those years before you and your brother joined the Royal Navy. But it does help me to understand a lot more why you were so quick to become the villain you used to be. First with becoming a pirate upon losing Liam, then with becoming Captain Hook when the Dark One did all that he did to you as well. I'm sorry… I don't mean to keep drudging up your past."

"It's really okay, David," the Captain answered quietly, while he kept his eyes down on the road before them as they continued walking. "It's like you said… that was the man I used to be. I'm not him any longer and I'm happy now. That's all that matters. I know that you have certain questions on your mind about my past. Questions you've been avoiding asking me because you're worried of how I might react. I do appreciate your concern, but it's really all right. Go ahead and ask them now if you wish."

"Were you close with your father?" the younger man finally asked him when he turned his head to look over at his friend and son in law. "Before he did… before he…"

Killian sensed David's hesitation and was grateful for his desire not to hurt him, then he finished for him, "You mean, before he sold me and Liam, then I took my vengeance against him when I killed him?"

They changed directions as they started walking along the beach while the now former sheriff nodded and then Killian continued, "Aye. Or at least I thought we were. As a boy, I believed Liam and I were the world to him. Like any boy or girl would think of their fathers and mothers too. Like I said before, we never had much at all. We were poor and we were forced to steal our food on more than one occasion, as well as other things so we could survive from day to day. But for the most part, I vaguely remember we were happy just having each other. That is until the morning I learned our father had sold Liam and I into servitude to a ruthless pirate captain no worse than myself… so our father could try to escape the law waiting for him at the next port. He sold us for a rickety rowboat. What he did was vile, but it was no excuse for what I had done to him either."

"Hook… you saw what I did when I finally learned the truth about what happened to my own father, when I thought that King George was responsible for his death," David replied, once again unintentionally hurting his son in law by dredging up Killian's guilt he felt towards the Prince, this time for being the one truly responsible for his father's death. "I almost killed him and it's thanks to you that I didn't. But I hate that man because it was George who bound him to that cart where you found him and… Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Hook. I didn't mean to…"

"Just like before, it's really all right, David," the Captain responded in sincerity. "I am the one who should be apologizing here I think. I was after all the villain who took your father from you and your mother that night. I wish I could change certain things of my past, but I can't so… I'm sorry."

David shook his head while he spoke again despondently saying, "It's like I told you the night Snow and I were awakened from the Evil Queen's sleeping curse… you were a different man back then, Hook. Now you're a good man and every bit a hero as the rest of us, who's more than worthy of being our daughter's husband. Who is more than worthy of being my son no matter the things you've done in your past. We've all made mistakes. So have I. I couldn't be happier that you're my son… in law."

Hook laughed when David smirked upon adding 'in law' to his compliment towards the former villain like he always does, then the pirate answered, "You've no idea what that means to me that you truly believe all that about me. Thank you, David."

"You're welcome," the Prince replied, as he swiftly clasped Killian across his back, then turned so that he was facing the older man. "Now… why don't you head back into the party and let my wife and daughter know that I'll be back in a bit. I'd like a few minutes alone to pay my respects to my brother. It's James' birthday too and while he may be lost… I have to hold out my hope that he isn't truly lost and that he's somehow found peace."

"Believe me, I understand," Killian responded and then started walking away from him so he could do as David asked of him.

David turned around to face the ocean as he started talking remorsefully to James, who had met a terrible fate down in the Underworld, as though his twin brother could actually hear him. While doing so, the Prince couldn't help but think back to the dreaded moment he had been forced to end his brother's existence when James became consumed by the River of Lost Souls.

Down in the Underworld…

 _David and Killian arrived at the docks in time to see James holding his gun on his daughter and Robin who were about to be forced back into the Green River behind them by him and Cruella from where they stood on the edge of the dock, then David heard the dog hater utter to Emma cruelly, "But sending you to eternal torment… That's just a juicy bonus."_

 _James then stated as well, "I really I wish I could say this was gonna be quick and painless, but…"_

 _"No…" Emma fearfully whispered when she was about to be pushed in first._

 _"How's that for quick?" David then asked his brother angrily, when he suddenly appeared behind James and knocked him to the ground with a hard punch across his jaw._

 _Cruella quickly ran towards the gun, which had fallen from the evil twin's hand upon being struck, but as she knelt down to pick it up again, Killian appeared before her and placed his foot over the service weapon, then he bent down to pick it up himself while he said, "I'll take that, love. It's not like you can use it, anyway."_

 _She glared at him and huffed in frustration, then ran away from the fight to hide so she could watch as it continued between the brothers, while Emma quickly ran up to the man she loved as she cried out with relief, "Killian."_

 _"Looks like we're just in time," he answered with relief as well when he pulled the Savior into his arms, then they both turned to watch David confront his brother with concern._

 _"Whoo!" James chided and then laughed as he struggled to rise again to his feet to face his twin. "Oh… that was quite an escape, David. Quite frankly, I didn't think you had it in you."_

 _David kept his eyes on him while he replied, "The cell at the station was the last place you should've left me. You don't think I know how to break out of my own jail?"_

 _The dead man glared at him as well while he began to circle around him, then he responded, "So what? Now you can swoop in and play hero?"_

 _"That's up to you, James," Emma's father answered with genuine remorse that their relationship had come to this point, while James continued to circle him. "Neither one of us wanted to go through what we did. I was angry about it, too. But it doesn't mean it has to end this way. We're family."_

 _His brother laughed coldly once again as David worryingly added, "I can help you move on. And I can help you find some peace."_

 _James pointed at him while he replied, "Yes. Yes, you can. Because killing you is my unfinished business."_

 _"Dad!" his daughter suddenly shouted out to him in fear and swiftly raised her hands to use her magic against the evil twin when he and her father both began to fight until David was swiftly knocked back into a pile of wooden crates and to the ground._

 _"Emma!" Charming immediately called back to her, then struggled to stand up again to be able to continue their hand to hand combat. "I've got this."_

 _David and James fought with all their strength while Emma, Killian, and even Cruella continued to watch on out of worry for them, though Cruella wasn't doing so, so much out of worry for the man whom she had gotten together with not long after her arrival within the Underworld. It was more out of worry for herself that she might lose her one ally while she remained trapped down there, especially when this time it was David who once again struck James down to the ground by striking his head against his knee._

 _Upon his fall, she quietly called out to the evil twin and urged him to flee with her with a movement of her head as she uttered, "Jimmy! Jimmy!"_

 _Unfortunately, James didn't listen, nor was he willing to stop as he pulled up his left pant leg and pulled out a knife to use against his good brother, then suddenly charged at him once more while David pleaded, "James… wait."_

 _Reluctantly, David grabbed hold of his brother and swung him around towards the edge of the dock where James was about to push Emma and Robin into the river below moments earlier, then had no choice but to throw him off in his own defense despite how much it pained him to do so. Cruella finally just ran off, while Emma, Killian, and Robin with his own daughter in his arms, all ran over to the edge to stand with David while they watched on sadly as the River of Lost Souls consumed James just as it had all of the other lost souls floating around within it as well._

 _"Is the baby okay?" Killian quickly asked the archer as he turned to face him to make sure he and the child were also alright._

 _"Yeah," Robin quietly responded. "Yes… she's fine."_

 _Emma looked at her father worryingly as she asked, "You okay?"_

 _David kept his eyes down within the tainted waters as James vanished within them, then he answered shortly, "Yeah."_

 _"You did what you had to," she replied assuredly upon seeing the sadness in his eyes over what he had just done. "You know that, right?"_

 _"No, there had… There had to be another way," he retorted despite her assurance._

 _The Savior gently shook her head while she responded, "There wasn't. Dad… sometimes people just cannot ever move on."_

 _The good twin struggled with his own and his brother's actions as he answered reluctantly, "I know. It's… Despite everything, he was my brother."_

Present day…

"Is what you said just now to my son true?" a voice suddenly sounded from behind David as the Prince finished speaking to his brother, apologizing to him for the fate he had been awarded within the Underworld despite knowing it had been James' fault and not his own, then David turned around and stared in surprise at the man truly responsible for James turning out to be the villain he had been. "As if you haven't taken enough from me!"

"How did you break out of your cell?" the former sheriff asked the cruel King out of concern, while George began to circle around him just as James had done during their fight that day.

George, or Albert Spencer like he was known within Storybrooke, glared at the hero until he pulled a dagger tucked into his pants behind his back and suddenly tossed it down into the sand at David's feet, then pulled out a second one for himself from a scabbard the blade was kept inside as well, as he replied, "How I got free doesn't matter. I hated you ever since you turned on me after all I did to raise you from being just a lowly shepherd boy. But you've also condemned my son's soul to a far worse fate than the one he had already fallen to as well! And now I'm going to do the same to you. Pick up the dagger. Let's finish the fight you started before we were interrupted by that pirate."

David bent down to do so hesitantly while he continued to stare up into the King's eyes and then swiftly dove backwards when George suddenly charged him with his own blade out first. The Prince rolled, then summersaulted in order to get back onto his feet, then the knife fight between them continued. However, David only ever used his own blade to defend himself with and not in an attack against the man, hoping he wouldn't have to kill George like he had done to James too. It didn't matter to him if the King deserved to die for his constant attempts on his life or not. Not like it once did after he found out George's role in his father's death.

Meanwhile…

While still at the party, Emma continued to listen to the conversations around her until a strange sense a dread slowly began to rise within her. She didn't do any talking. Instead, she just struggled with trying to understand why she had suddenly begun to feel like something tragic was about to happen while she twirled her engagement and wedding rings around her finger until all of a sudden, another vision flashed through her mind. Only this time, it became a little clearer than those that had come before, and the Savior immediately grabbed hold of her mother's hand urging her to follow her as they raced towards the beach so they could try to do what they could to stop the knife fight from happening.

Back on the beach…

David's and Spencer's blades clashed as the battle continued. However, it didn't last much longer when the King was knocked off his feet as he fell into the sand they were fighting in. Unfortunately, he didn't care about playing fair when he grabbed a handful of sand, which David hadn't seen him do, then swiftly stood again as George suddenly threw the sand right into David's eyes, causing the Prince to cry out while he stumbled backwards and struggled to clear his eyes.

Spencer kicked the man with his son's face roughly in his chest in order to knock him down into the sand too, then knelt above David, who still struggled to be able to see, with the blade given to him by Rumplestiltskin grasped firmly in his hand as it was now raised above him so the King could strike him down at last.

Yet all of a sudden, and much to both men's surprise, Hook appeared from behind the King and roughly yanked him off of Emma's father, then swung George around so the old man was facing him before he suddenly plunged his hook deep into his stomach while the pirate spoke darkly saying, "I saved David from killing you once. I won't spare you this time so you can come back to try to hurt him again."

"Why… why does a pirate like… a pirate like you continue to pro… protect him from himself?" the King asked Hook weakly upon being stabbed, then grabbed a tight hold of his leather jacket when the Captain attempted to back away from him as he started to pull his hook back, so George could keep his killer before him.

"So David doesn't have to feel the burden revenge puts on one's shoulders," Killian dismally responded. "This time… it would have been in self defense, but he might not have seen it that way. Call it penance I'm still paying for being the man I used to be. A sacrifice I'm willing to make to save a good man far better than you and myself."

David looked between both men above him in shock once his eyes could finally see well enough despite still feeling the sand in them, while he listened to his son in law's answer to George's question out of disbelief. However, nothing prepared him, or even Killian at all for what happened next, when George suddenly thrust the blade Killian had failed to disarm him of despite his assumption that the King would have dropped it upon being stabbed, deep into the Captain's lower right side.

Upon doing so, he frailly, yet cruelly said, "Then you… you've condemn… condemned yourself… if you survive."

George fell roughly into the sand and fought to keep breathing, and the Prince rose again to his feet as fast as he was able to reach Killian to catch him before he also collapsed to the ground when he stumbled backwards while David screamed out, "Hook! No… no, hold on."

"I'm calling… for an… an ambulance," David stuttered out of worry when he gently laid Killian down in the sand, then struggled to pull out his cell phone to make the call while he also held his other hand over the heavily bleeding wound in effort to stifle the blood flow the best he could. "You shouldn't… You really shouldn't have interfered. Why…?"

"This is David… I need two ambulances…" the former sheriff then started speaking into his phone when one of the nurses at the hospital picked up on the other end of the line, until all of a sudden he saw Emma and Snow suddenly appear further up on the beach in a silver smoke cloud when Emma transported them there and quickly called out to them as he motioned them over to them before returning to the call again. "The beach… Hurry!"

When Emma saw her father and then Killian lying wounded in the sand while he continued to struggle to breathe through his pain, she immediately ran to them as quickly as she could while she fearfully cried out, "Killian!"

Snow followed close behind her daughter to get to her own husband's side and once the women reached them, the Savior immediately grabbed Killian's hand as she laid her other hand over his wound so she could heal him while she asked her father, "What happened? This wasn't what I saw in my visions all week. It was you fighting George… not Killian. I didn't see Killian getting hurt. Not even tonight. I thought it was you."

"He saved my life," David answered out of worry while he and Snow nervously watched on as magic flowed from their daughter's hand into her husband's body, waiting for the knife wound to close and for Hook to be alright. "George temporarily blinded me when he threw sand in my eyes. He had a knife… He was going to stab me, but Hook appeared and stabbed him using his hook first. But George still had his knife. God, Emma… I'm so sorry."

"Killian promised me he would look after you," the Savior sadly replied, when all of a sudden, Killian gasped agonizingly once his wound finally became healed and he opened his eyes again, then struggled to look up into Emma's while she smiled down on him through her tears in relief. "Thank God. Killian…"

He struggled against her to sit up in her arms while he weakly responded, "I'm really al… alright, Emma. George… Is he…"

David glanced towards where the King still laid on the ground a few feet away as well and saw he too was amazingly still breathing, then quickly asked Emma again to heal him too before he stood again to move over to him so he could try to keep Albert Spencer alive until his daughter could help him.

The man with James' face glared into George's eyes while he then worked to stifle the blood from his wound and curtly questioned, "What did you mean by what you told Hook before you stabbed him? What did you mean when you told him he would condemn himself? Tell me!"

"You… you will fin… find out," he answered haughtily despite his own pain and the blood now leaking out from the corners of his mouth while his blood filled his lungs as he was dying, looking up into David's eyes the best he could as well. "Let me… d… die."

"Emma!" her father cried out to her again as she and Snow were still busy helping Killian until the Princess took Emma's place behind the pirate's back to continue holding him, while the Savior made her way over to her father to help George too. "He's done something other than wound Hook. I think the knife used to stab him was enchanted somehow. Who helped you to escape, George? Who's helping you?!"

Emma started to lay her hand over his wound, but as she did so, the King reached down and grabbed her wrist, then uttered, "Get your hand… hands away from me. I'd rather die… than be healed by you. You can't… you can't unless…"

The Savior glared down at him as well while she replied angrily, "If you've done something worse to my husband, then you can be damned sure I don't care what you want."

"George?" David stated in concern when the man who had briefly been his father under a ruse meant to con King Midas years ago, closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "No. No! You can't die!"

"He's gone, Dad," Emma whispered worryingly after she attempted to heal the wound anyways, only to fail to save him. "He's gone."

She rose back to her feet and walked back over to Killian and her mother, while David remained kneeling above King George. Not out of respect, but in disbelief he died before anything could be done to save him. David turned his head to look over at Killian once the women helped him to his own feet as well, then turned away again until the Captain came and stood above him to help him stand.

They heard the sirens of the ambulances when they finally arrived in the harbor as close to the beach as they could go, then David spoke to the pirate captain quietly as he asked, "Thank you, Hook. But why… why did you do that? I know you did it to protect me, which I'm grateful for, but… What you told George…"

Killian sighed and then he responded, "He never would have stopped seeking vengeance against you. I killed him tonight so that you wouldn't have to. And to protect you too… of course. Another death on my shoulders is a cross I can bear. You shouldn't have to."


	7. Chapter 7

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile…

Once it started getting late, Belle leaned over to whisper into her husband's ear to let him know it was time for them to go home so they could put their son to sleep for the night. Gold finished the conversation he was having with Marco, Archie, Regina and his grandson, then a few minutes later, they left the celebration and walked hand in hand through town until they arrived where they now lived together in the house Gold owned outside of the pawnshop, like they had after they were first married until all of the trouble between them had fallen and split them apart for awhile.

While they walked, Gideon fell asleep within his mother's arms, so the beauty looked over at Gold and spoke quietly saying, "You looked like you were having fun tonight. I know you're still struggling with mingling around with everyone because you're not used to doing so after being just the Dark One for so long, but I think tonight you did especially well. I'm proud of you, Rumple."

He leaned in to kiss her and his son too, then responded, "I have to admit… tonight wasn't as boring as I imagined it would be. Nor was the celebration we had a week ago and I didn't even think once about asking anyone to make a deal. That was the only reason why I've ever gone to parties like these or balls back in the Enchanted Forest before."

"It's certainly the only reason why I would go," an eerily familiar voice replied from the shadows in front of them, and Gold and Belle immediately turned towards it, when another version of Rumplestiltskin in his true form suddenly walked out under the light from the streetlight above them so they could see him. "Or of course if doing so would be of some benefit to me."

"Rumple…?" Belle whispered out of fear as she moved closer to her husband, who pulled her behind him protectively while he warily stared off against his other self. "What's going on? Who is that?"

The shopkeeper shook his head and uttered, "I'm not… not really sure."

The eviler of Dark Ones bowed before them and then answered, "Allow me to introduce myself, though you already know at least what I am. That will save us all a little time and trouble. I… am Rumplestiltskin from the Wish Realm. And of all of you heroes and villains here in this dreary town you've come to call home, Rumple… you were the one I've been most anxious to meet. Only, I was a bit disappointed to learn just how weak you've come to be. But your wife on the other hand… Well, she's quite something."

"How is it you've come to be here from the Wish Realm?" Gold asked the villain before him coldly, before he could go on any more about his wife, or move on to their son.

"With a lot of trial and error… But mostly because I was finally set free from my prison I was once trapped in, just as I am certain you were too once upon a time," Rumplestiltskin responded in his typical, colorful manner. "You have Her Majesty… the not so Evil Queen anymore to thank for that. She made a deal with me for a magic bean so that she and your Savior could get themselves home back when they had been trapped in the Wish Realm. Her side of said deal… was to set me free. I told her there wouldn't be any harm in setting what she believed me to be… a not so real version of you… free."

The Dark One laughed giddily and then added, "She really didn't think that one through very well. She should have thought of the consequences that setting me free would bring upon you all. Surely she should have known I'd make my way here eventually."

Gold glanced back towards Belle and Gideon to make sure they were both still okay, then faced his other self again and asked, "So what is it you want? You've come all the way here. The question is why?"

"To make sure none of you will be able to stand in my way as I work towards getting everything it is I desire," the villain smugly replied. "In fact… I've already begun. Well… my first plan at least is underway as we speak."

"What do you mean?" Belle then asked in concern upon hearing his threat against all of those she loved and cared about. "What have you done?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned as he answered, "I've only sparked a deliciously cruel idea in the mind of one of your former enemies and put a knife in his hand, then set him free to enact it. But as for why I've come to talk with you tonight… I simply wished to see what it was I was up against once I started taking each of you out one by one."

Gold glared at him while he responded, "I may not be you any longer, but I assure you I'm more than capable of standing against you to protect all I care about. I'm not weak as you seem to think I am."

"We shall see… won't we?" the true Dark One replied, then turned towards the sounds of sirens blaring in the distance until two ambulances passed by them on their way towards the harbor.

"Rumple…" the beauty whispered again as she grasped her husband's arm worryingly and he tenderly laid his own hand over her arm before pulling her into his arms to comfort her.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, then he uttered, "Well… it appears something's definitely happened. Though perhaps not exactly what it was I had planned. I suppose it's time for me to go. I'll be seeing you again."

With that said, he waved his hands and suddenly vanished in smoke, then Gold turned to Belle again while he said urgently, "I need you to take Gideon and go inside our home where you both will be safe. Not even my other self can break through the protection spell I have in place."

"Where are you going?" Belle questioned worryingly. "To find out what's happened?"

"I have to so I can see if I can be of any help," her husband answered and leaned in to kiss her forehead, then her lips before she stepped back so she could head inside their home in front of them like he requested of her. "I'll do what I can. Without the use of my dark magic if possible. Everything's going to be all right, Belle. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Eight

David, Snow, Emma, and Killian stood just off from the beach and watched as George's body was loaded into one of the ambulances parked inside the harbor. When they first had arrived, Snow made sure one of the paramedics checked over David and carefully cleaned what remained of the sand in his eyes so they wouldn't become infected and his vision would become clear again. Emma asked Killian to allow another paramedic to look him over as well just to make sure he really was okay after she had healed him, on account of her fear that the dagger used to stab him was enchanted to cause damage beyond what her magic could do for him, yet nothing was found.

The Savior's mind wasn't really put at ease any, but for now her husband was alright and he was currently standing beside her with his arms wrapped around her. If something worse came from what happened tonight, they would do whatever it takes to protect and save him and everyone else living in Storybrooke. In the meantime, they watched on until the ambulances drove away to return to the hospital. After destroying any good within David's brother, being partly responsible for the death of the twins' father, threatening to kill their mother and destroy their farm, sending his soldiers after David to hunt him down and kill him, and finally trying to frame an innocent woman and friend in order to turn the people of their town against her and their Prince, King George was dead.

"What brought you back?" David finally asked Killian out of curiosity when he turned around to face the Captain again once the rescue vehicles were out of sight. "After I asked you to give me some time alone, I thought you would return to town, or maybe home. What made you come back?"

"I was nearly at Town Hall again when I thankfully remembered what Emma had seen of you fighting against someone in her visions," Killian replied while he looked between him and the women they loved standing with them as well. "She said she saw your attacker throw sand into your eyes to blind you so he could gain the upper hand. I left you behind on the beach. I'm just glad I was able to get back in time before the King could kill you instead."

"You shouldn't have put your life in jeopardy to save mine," David scolded, but then suddenly pulled his son in law into a hug and held him firmly to express his gratitude for what Hook had done for him, while Emma stepped back so he could. "But thank you. If there's more to this…"

Killian interrupted, "Then we'll figure it out like we always do."

The Prince nodded in agreement despite feeling less confident than Killian was, and then he answered, "That's right. We will."

David then turned away and started walking away from them, while Emma moved around so she was standing in front of her husband, then reached up tenderly to caress his cheek as she whispered, "Are you sure you're really feeling okay, Killian? I mean… I know I healed you and I know the paramedics said you're alright, but... I heard what George said before he died. He did something to you, Killian. I don't want to lose you again. I can't."

"And you won't," he responded gently, while he looked into her arms and kissed her forehead to try to reassure the woman he loved he had faith in her to save him if she and the others had to. "I made a mistake by assuming George let go of his hold on the dagger once I ran him through with my hook. I shouldn't have. But I'm a survivor, remember?"

"I know you are," the Savior replied, then she and Killian turned back towards her parents again and saw David looking around in the sand for something where George's body had fallen. "Dad? Is everything okay?"

When her father knelt down once he found was he was looking for, he reached out to pick up the knife the King had used to stab Hook with so they'd be able to bring it to either Gold or Regina so they could try to detect what kind of magic the blade had been imbued with. Strangely enough, it was in that moment when Gold arrived in the harbor and walked towards them.

The others turned to him while Emma then asked, "Gold… what are you doing here?"

Once he reached them, the shopkeeper answered, "First of all, I heard the sirens and saw the ambulances drive by. I followed them here expecting I'd find some of you in trouble, but you all appear to be just fine."

"Things are a bit more complicated than that," David responded worryingly, as he handed the knife to the Dark One for him to examine. "Someone set King George free from his cell beneath the hospital, and he used this blade to try to kill me. At least… that's what I thought he was trying to do. Except Hook saved my life and was stabbed with it instead. In his side. Emma healed him, but George said something before he died. Something about how Hook had condemned himself by interfering. Can you sense if this knife is enchanted… or infused with dark magic?"

"I'm most certain that it is without even trying to detect whatever kind of magic it's imbued with," Gold sternly replied while he took it from the former sheriff, then began to do as he was asked.

Snow looked between her husband, daughter, and son in law with confusion, then she questioned, "What do you mean, you're certain it is? Is there something you're not telling us?"

The Dark One continued his task until he finished, then he looked up at those still standing before him again and answered, "I was going to. I can sense dark magic within this blade. I just can't sense its origin, or what havoc it's meant to cause on those wounded by it. You might have been able to heal the Captain's wound, Miss. Swan, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to stop whatever harm will befall him… whenever the magic takes effect."

"I'm sorry," he added sincerely when he looked again between the Savior and Hook. "As for what I meant before… I'm afraid there's a new enemy we never saw coming in town. One who poses a very serious threat against all of us. Rumplestiltskin from the Wish Realm. And he's begun tonight with our Prince… Well, simply because it's his birthday."

"But instead, Killian's the one who was wounded," Emma responded in fear as she glanced over at her husband worryingly before turning back to Gold again. "I don't understand it… I've been having visions of Dad being attacked. Visions that have come in fragments and everything that happened in them, happened tonight. Even with my visions, I've never been able to keep them from happening as I see them. Except when I saw Mom being killed by the wolf who only turned out to be Ruby when we were in the Underworld, that is. But I saw my father getting stabbed, not Killian."

Snow looked between Hook and David, then she asked, "Did you clearly see your father being stabbed, or were you only able to see the blade enter their side? Both David and Killian are wearing black leather jackets tonight. If it was just a flash of the knife entering someone's side, it must've been Killian you saw getting stabbed. Not your father. You also saw flashes of the knife fight that took place between him and George, but it's possible you also saw a flash of Killian's hook too within the jumble of fragments."

Emma rubbed the bridge of her nose while she sighed in frustration, then uttered, "Once again, I got it all wrong. Killian… I'm so sorry. You promised me you would look after my father for me and in doing so, it allowed for my visions to happen just as I saw them. For you to get hurt."

"Do you suppose whatever evil was meant to hurt my father, could affect Killian differently?" she quickly asked Gold once more before her husband could say anything in response to her apology. "What is Rumplestiltskin after? Why is he really here?"

"He has plans he didn't exactly divulge when he confronted Belle and me earlier, but he doesn't want those of us cable of stopping him to interfere with what he's after and I suspect he's also come to attack us simply for the fun of it," he said crossly. "And he'll use people like he did tonight with King George to do it. I fear we won't know what's going to happen next… until it's already happened. Oh… and in answer to first question about whether or not your husband could be affected differently than if it was your father being stabbed… I honestly don't know. I suspect not. However, he also couldn't have known you would have arrived in time to save Hook. He actually tried to kill him because I doubt the King needed what would have happened to your father, to happen to Hook. What I'm trying to say is, I doubt George planned to kill your father before. Let me take this dagger back to my shop and I'll see what more I can learn from it. I'll do what I can to help you to stop Rumplestiltskin. You have my word."


	9. Chapter 9

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Nine

Killian awoke early the next morning feeling a little worse for wear since the events from the night before. And even though Emma had healed the wound in his side, he could strangely still feel the pain from it as though the wound was still wide open, despite any remnants of it ever being there having been completely erased. After he carefully sat up on the bed, he turned his head behind him to look down on his wife who was still sleeping, then he stood and walked into the bathroom so he would be able to look at his side more closely in the mirror.

Just as he thought, the wound was most definitely healed with no sign he had ever been hurt thanks to Emma's magic. So, Killian opened the door again and walked back out into their bedroom, where he found Emma sitting up on their bed waiting for her husband to come back to her while she was smiling at him, though he could also see her worry for him within her eyes.

He sat down again upon the bed beside her and the Savior wrapped her arms around him from behind as she quietly asked, "How are you feeling this morning? Are you alright?"

Killian smiled as he reached his hand up to lay it over one of her own and then he answered, "I've got a bit of a headache, but for all I know it could be nothing more than a hangover from the rum I drank last night at the celebration."

"We both know you've developed a hell of a tolerance to the effects that comes with drinking after all your years in Neverland," Emma responded in concern while she used her free hand to reach up to his forehead so she could feel for any signs of a fever rising within him, then began to run her fingers through his hair once she was at least satisfied he hadn't begun to burn up. "And you didn't have that much. Try again. How bad is your headache? And please don't try to hide the truth from me for my sake, Killian."

"I assure you, Emma… I'm okay," the Captain replied sincerely. "The pain is quite minimal. My mind is clear and I can concentrate on whatever duties I'm needed for today."

The Savior shook her head as she reached across the man she loved to pick up his hook and brace from the nightstand on his side of the bed so she could help him put in on, then she retorted, "No… no, I'd like you to stay home today. You need to take it easy. After last night…"

Her husband cut her off when he turned around to face her and looked into her eyes while he answered, "Emma… I appreciate your concern, but I'm not going to just stay home and wait for anything to happen to me, should anything actually happen to me. I can't do that. I promise you, I won't do anything strenuous, but today's my first day as your partner. I'd prefer to work. I planned to go out on patrol this morning, while you stayed here in town at the station. I'd also like to go check on your father too. To help him and your mother move some of their things into their new home. He was pretty upset last night and not just about what happened with George and me getting hurt. Your father was upset about his brother. Has he ever told you that? That he still blames himself for what happened to James down in the Underworld?"

"He hasn't, but it doesn't surprise me," Emma responded sadly, as she worked to put his brace and its straps in place over his arm and shoulder again. "I knew he was hurting more than he let on after James wound up in the River of Lost Souls. Dad thought he could have done something more. And now George is dead too. Because he gave you no choice to kill him so you could save my father. I don't think I actually thanked you for doing that for him, Killian. I mean it… Thank you."

"You're welcome, love," the man who loved her whispered tenderly, then Emma clicked his hook into the brace for him before she finally leaned in to kiss him, and there was no more talk about Killian taking it easy for the day while he and everyone else simply waited around for something that might not even happen.

Once they finished getting ready for the day, the Savior and her pirate drove into town and walked into the station to begin work. For now, everything was quiet and it appeared as though it was going to be a good day. However, Emma was worried that she would be wrong more than she let on to Killian, or anyone else whom she ended up speaking to throughout the morning. Especially when it was time for her husband to leave so he could head out to the town line on patrol.

A short time later…

The pirate captain and new sheriff made his way through town towards the woods surrounding the town line. After the final battle ended, Regina had come out to the town line in order to strengthen the protection spell already in place since before the Black Fairy and even the Evil Queen arrived in Storybrooke just to be safe. Now, Killian stood on the inside of the barrier and tested it to make sure it was still holding using a little magic the Queen had poured over his hook the night it was announced he would be taking David's place, so he could do just that.

The surrounding area was clear and all seemed quiet. At least until it wasn't, when all of a sudden, Hook heard someone scream out for help from somewhere in the woods. He immediately pulled his cutlass from its scabbard at his side and ran towards where he believed the cry came from. However, the Captain searched for signs of trouble and after failing to find any, he couldn't help but wonder if he only imagined it. Unfortunately, a familiar laugh Killian knew better than anyone then sounded from behind him, and the pirate warily turned around to come face to face with Rumplestiltskin from the Wish Realm in his true form.

The Dark One looked at the original version of his enemy smugly as he spoke first saying, "Well… well… well… you're certainly looking younger than the pirate I knew from my own world. And you appear to be doing better for yourself than he is too."

Hook glared at him while he continued to keep his sword raised out in front of him as he coldly replied, "So I gathered… from what Emma told me about my other self after she returned from the Wish Realm. What the hell do you want? Have you come to elicit an attack against me now like you did last night against David? Who did you set free this time, or is your plan to kill me yourself?"

"Oh… I don't have to kill you, Captain," Rumplestiltskin answered cruelly as he continued to grin. "The traces of dark magic now flowing through your body has already begun what I wanted. It was meant for your dear ole' father in law, but then of course you had to go and be all noble. A perfect plan and you ruined it. But in a way… I'm glad. I am curious."

"Emma… and the others will stop… will stop you too," Killian responded until he suddenly began to feel dizzy when the pain he felt in his head earlier slowly began to increase, as it did throughout his body as well.

Rumplestiltskin smiled when he saw the effects of his magic begin to work and haughtily replied, "That's doubtful, dearie. I'm not weak minded like the Dark One here. Beginning to feel a little weak, are we?"

The Captain dropped his blade once he stumbled against the tree beside him and fell to his knees at the imp's feet when his legs couldn't hold him up any longer, then as he lifted his hand to his forehead, he struggled against the increasing anguish while he gasped before he asked, "What… what have you… done?"

"It won't be long now before your heroes find out," the villain whispered coldly as he knelt down beside his enemy once Killian collapsed all the way to the ground, then lost consciousness and the Dark One began to laugh with glee.

"And I have a few more surprises in store on top of this one," he added, before he finally vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Ten

Inside the sheriff's station…

Emma was sitting at her desk when her parents and brother arrived with a late breakfast for their daughter and son in law as an excuse for coming by to visit with them. However, if truth be told, their real reason for being there was to make sure Emma and Killian were still doing okay after the events from the night before, and the Savior knew as such. But nevertheless, she was grateful for their charade in an effort not to push her to talk about what happened until she was ready to. And her nervous pacing back and forth behind her desk after she stood up to greet them, indicated she might be ready to.

"Emma… what's wrong?" her mother asked worryingly, while her eyes followed Emma as she continued to pace. "Did something happen to Killian? Is he alright?"

"He says he is," the Savior responded curtly, then she finally stopped and allowed herself to sink into the chair in front of her, then looked between her parents as she continued. "At least he said he was mostly alright. He admitted he had a headache this morning before we left home to come in for work. I felt his forehead to check for any signs of a fever, but he felt fine. But him having a headache… it must mean something's happening to him. I tried to convince him to stay home. He wouldn't hear of it. He feels he owes it to me to pull his full weight around here now that he's my partner on top of being my husband."

When she let out a sigh in frustration, David asked, "There's something else bothering you too… isn't there?"

She stared up at her father again and then angrily answered, "These visions I had leading up to your attack were the most vague I've ever had. I mean… I saw you and I saw you fighting on top of being blinded. In my last vision I even saw George being the one who was attacking you. But I never once saw Killian except for his side covered by one of his jackets when he was stabbed, and maybe a flash of his hook as he stabbed George too, but I thought it was the knife you were fighting that bastard with. How was I supposed to know it was Killian, when you were both wearing a black leather jacket and you were the only one I saw being attacked? Why couldn't I see him being hurt? I should've been able to protect him. To protect you both."

"Emma… you have protected us all since the day you first arrived here in Storybrooke years ago even before you knew you were doing it," Snow replied gently while she came up behind her daughter and began to rub her back in an effort to offer her some comfort. "You've protected your father since then, and you've protected Killian since he's arrived here in town too."

"Your mother's right," David responded in agreement with his wife. "You don't deserve to keep forgetting all the good you've done for each of us every time something bad happens to someone you care about. To someone you love."

She was about to acknowledge she heard what her parents were saying, until a thought suddenly dawned on her as she struggled to look around Snow towards the clock up on the wall while she asked worryingly, "What time is it? Killian's been gone longer than he should have been, and he hasn't checked in with me for some time. Something's wrong. I can sense it. He's in trouble. I have to go find him."

The Prince glanced towards his wife with concern as well, then he looked over again at Emma when she stood up and grabbed her keys and her service weapon while he answered, "Just try to take it easy and relax. Why don't you and Snow drop Neal off with Belle or even the fairies, then begin searching for Hook here in town. He might have come back by now. Stay close by in case he does. I'll grab a few of the dwarfs and head out to the woods around the town line in my truck. We'll search for him out there."

"Is someone missing?" August asked when he and Marco entered the station so they could invite them to lunch in a little while, then looked over at Emma's father. "I'll come with you. That is… if you don't mind. I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"I'd love your help," the former sheriff replied honestly, then nodded to show his gratitude. "Thank you."

The younger man once made out of wood nodded as well, then when he didn't see the pirate captain among his friends he questioned, "Is it Hook we're leaving to go find? Is everything okay?"

David turned back to his daughter again while he quickly responded to August, "I'll explain once we get out there. We'll find him, Emma. Try not to worry. He's going to be fine."

"Come on… we need to pick up Leroy and a couple of the others, and I'm pretty sure I know where they are," David then continued to speak with his friend as August followed him when they left the station. "Yes… Hook's missing. He was hurt last night protecting me from King George, who was set free by another version of the Dark One from the Wish Realm. Long story short… Emma was able to heal Hook, but we believe there was more to the weapon used to wound him. He could be in real trouble. Which is why we have to find him."

"I'm with you," his friend answered in understanding, then climbed up into the passenger's side of the old pickup truck, while David got in behind the wheel to drive.

Within an hour, David, August, Leroy, Doc, Happy, and Anton all arrived at the town line once the Prince picked the others up from the fields where the giant was busy growing a new crop of magic beans with the dwarfs' help, while the rest of them remained behind to look after the crops. Upon their arrival, they all looked around for any sign of Hook as David even called out to him. The Captain failed to answer back, so David asked his friends to spread out and to radio him if they found their friend or any signs of trouble as he checked his walkie talkie he wore on his belt like the others to make sure they were all working properly.

A short time later, David had made his way much deeper into the woods, as did his friends and had begun to wonder if Hook had made his way back to town after all. However, his worry for his son in law was swiftly put to the back of his mind when he suddenly found a young boy of about ten or eleven years of age lying unconscious face down on the ground just ahead of him, and the former sheriff immediately ran forward to help him while he shouted out to August and Grumpy who were nearby as well, then the dwarf quickly radioed his brothers too.

When David knelt down over the boy, he was appalled to find his clothes were no more than soiled rags, but even more so that the boy had been badly beaten, as he discovered old and new scars across his back and chest caused from what appeared like they'd come from a leather strap or belt. There was also a bleeding gash just above his left brow, most likely caused from when he fell against the ground, on top of numerous other cuts and bruises, as well as at least a few broken bones.

Anton was the first one among them to speak up when he arrived, followed closely by the rest of the dwarfs, as the giant uttered in shock, "My God… who would do something like this to a child as small as he is?"

Doc also knelt down above the boy across from David and August to try to help him while he asked quietly, "Who is he? I've never seen this boy around town before."

"None of us have," Leroy replied in concern, until David finally raised his head to look up at him again as he was about to give him an order.

"Run to my truck and grab the blanket I have stashed behind the passenger's seat," he demanded crossly while he quickly pulled off his own jacket and wrapped it over the boy, as did August, though the Prince's anger was geared towards whoever had done this to the child, as well as towards whatever was the cause for Hook having gone missing too, and not towards his friends like it might have appeared. "We need to get him back in town to the hospital so Whale can take care of him."

While David pulled out his cell phone to send a message to Emma and to his wife so he could let them know to meet them at the hospital, August looked around them, then he glanced towards his friend again as he asked, "What about Hook?"

The Prince let out a sigh in frustration and then whispered, "We're not going to give up on him."

"Doc… I'd like you to come back to town with me so you can help me with the boy," he ordered still out of concern for his son in law when he turned his head to face the dwarfs and the giant standing around them. "August… I'd like you to stay and lead the search to try to find Hook. Leroy… I'd like you, Happy, and Anton to stay out here to help him. Call the others and anyone else if you need to. Look wherever you have to. Just find him."

"Will do," his friends each stated in agreement as they all began to spread out again while they continued in their search for Hook.

August stood and helped David to stand again as well after he finished wrapping the blanket Grumpy ran over to him with from the truck around the boy now in his arms. The Prince carefully carried him back to his pickup, followed closely by Doc, then he laid him across the seat with his head in his own lap, and the boy's feet in Doc's. Finally, while the rest of their friends stayed and continued on in their search, the former sheriff and one of the dwarfs drove as fast as they could towards the hospital in hope Whale would be able to help him.

Unfortunately, in their hurry to get back to town, and as each of their attentions had been focused on the injured child, David, August, Anton, and the dwarfs all failed to notice Killian's hook, as well as his wedding ring lying on the ground a few feet away from where they had found him.


	11. Chapter 11

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile…

Emma and Snow immediately began to search the town for Killian, starting where they suspected he might go once he returned from the town line… aboard the Jolly Roger and in the harbor. The Savior knew there could be a perfectly logical reason for why her husband hadn't called to check in with her yet and that he could simply be aboard his ship checking it over, or somewhere in the harbor looking for signs of trouble as well. But in her heart, she truly knew Killian was out there somewhere… hurt, unconscious, and possibly Rumplestiltskin's prisoner.

On their way to the harbor, the Princesses ran into Zelena by accident when the former Wicked Witch walked out of the ice cream parlor while she carried her daughter in one arm and a cone with pistachio flavored ice cream in her free hand, then she was followed closely by Regina, Henry, and Violet.

Emma apologized to Zelena for bumping into her and while she did, Henry saw the worry in his mother's eyes first and right away he asked, "Is everything all right, Mom? What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head worryingly, then replied, "Actually… Killian's missing. He went out on patrol this morning after we first came into town for work. He awoke with a headache, but he insisted on going out anyways. He hasn't checked in with me for awhile. I've even tried calling him, but he's not answered his phone. Have any of you seen him?"

"He called me earlier this morning to ask if I wanted to go out on his ship tonight," the teenager responded in concern for his new stepfather. "I told him I'd love to. But that was a while ago. Did something happen to him? Something that's caused you to be worried about him other than him having gone missing for a few hours?"

"Last night, King George was set free from his prison cell and he attacked David," Snow reluctantly answered while she looked between Emma and the others around her. "He's fine, but it's because Killian saved him, thankfully before George could hurt him. Only… he managed to stab Killian instead. Emma healed him, but we've since learned the dagger used to do so was enchanted."

Regina looked between Snow and the Savior with concern and then asked, "Do you know who was responsible for setting George free and giving him the dagger?"

Emma nodded as she looked towards Regina, then she replied, "Gold came down to the beach just after the incident happened and told us that Rumplestiltskin from the Wish Realm made an appearance to him and Belle. He's here in Storybrooke and he's waged war against us starting with Dad. Most likely because last night was his birthday. He wants to make sure none of us can stand in his way of getting whatever it is he's after."

"That's not possible," the Queen responded worryingly as she looked at the Savior in disbelief. "The Wish Realm is a fake world created from a wish. It isn't a real place. That monster wasn't real."

"Unfortunately, he's very real and he's become a real threat to us," the Savior retorted curtly. "We know that from when Robin from that world followed us here. I realize we needed that bean at the time to try to get back home, but Regina… you never should have made that deal with him."

 _Regina stared at her until she thought back to her visit with the Dark One from the Wish Realm, being unable to stop herself from hearing his voice in her head as he goaded her towards him in his cell when he giggled, then spoke eerily saying, "There you are. Come to see old Rumple, have you? Who are you? Come closer."_

 _He immediately rattled the bars as he stepped into the light so she could see him too, then excitedly cried out, "You! The Queen! The apprentice is back! Back to see the old master! Back again, back again!"_

 _"Please…" she stated nervously while she approached him cautiously, as he continued to rattle the bars. "I need your help."_

 _"Why would I help you, my greatest student… and failure?" Rumplestiltskin then asked her darkly and sat down within the middle of his prison. "My dark curse. My most precious of curses. You failed me."_

 _Regina shook her head as she answered, "That wasn't me. You see, I'm… I'm not the Evil Queen in this reality…"_

 _He scoffed as she callously continued, "…which isn't even a reality. It's all… Well, it's all fake. You're fake."_

 _"Now I'm intrigued," this version of the Dark One replied coolly, as he looked up at the Queen while he made his way back over to the bars again, then tapped on them to indicate for her go on._

 _"This world was created by a wish to trap Emma," she carefully responded while she bent down so that she could be eye level with the monster._

 _He looked into the Queen's eyes for any sign of deception and then grew excited once more after he uttered, "Emma? Emma… The Savior! Oh, perhaps I can help you, after all! For a price."_

 _Regina laughed herself just as he did, then she skeptically retorted, "A deal? You're not even real."_

 _"Well, no one knows more about Saviors than I," Rumplestiltskin answered smugly. "All I need in return is one teeny, tiny, little thing… my freedom."_

 _"No," she replied, after she had taken a few seconds to think his request over. "It's not worth it. The world is better off with you behind bars."_

 _When the Queen turned and started to walk away, he quickly responded, "But you said this world isn't real. What's the harm of letting a not real me, out of a not real prison, into a not real world, hmm?"_

 _She stopped and turned around to face him again while she answered, "You actually have a point, but I know better than to take one of your deals in any realm."_

 _"Do you know why Emma became the Savior in the first place?" the Dark One called out again when she started walking away once more, until he eerily continued and laughed like he had done before. "You. Yes! You. Every Savior needs a villain. The Evil Queen. But the real Queen, not this sniveling, pathetic, diluted creature I see before me. A real Queen of power and purpose… one that I knew… one that can remind Emma that the world needs a Savior."_

 _"Oh, I'm right," he then added upon seeing the look on the Queen's face which confirmed what he was saying to her was true. "Show her your inner darkness, and the Savior will be reborn!"_

 _He chuckled mischievously and rattled the bars again, then questioned, "About these bars? No?"_

 _This time, Regina chuckled, then replied, "Sorry. We're just old friends talking. We haven't made a deal. Remember?"_

 _"Oh… I'm well aware, old friend," Rumplestiltskin responded to her darkly and cruelly laughed. "Um, but you… you… you may know a way to wake Emma up, but you don't know a way back to… what do you call it… uh, Storybrooke."_

 _"How do you know that name?" the Queen then asked worryingly when she faced him once again._

 _He laughed impishly, then sneered, "That matters not. What does matter is… I can find you a magic bean."_

 _She skeptically asked, "Where?"_

 _"That will cost you," the Dark One answered and Regina rolled her eyes out of frustration, until she finally gave into his demands and used her magic to set him free, then stepped back as he walked out to stand before her. "At last!"_

 _"It smells just as dank outside," he mocked after he breathed in deeply to smell the air around them. "I think I need some fresh air."_

 _When he started to walk past her to leave without keeping up his end of their deal, the Queen uttered coldly, "Uh… the bean."_

 _He faced her once again while he replied, "Yes… yes… right… right… Meet me tomorrow at noon down by the lake."_

 _"Tomorrow at noon it is," Regina responded softly as she looked into his eyes for deception as well, then continued walking past him to leave the caves at last despite his laughter she could here from behind her._

 _"I don't know what happened to you, but you don't exactly inspire fear anymore," the Dark One goaded her. "If you're going to play the part of Evil Queen, you should look like one as well."_

 _She turned to him again, then suddenly changed her clothes into one of her black gowns so that she truly did look like her old self as she asked, "How's that?"_

 _They both smiled, then Rumplestiltskin chuckled on and on while he answered, "Much better! Much, much, much better! Now go on! Be evil!"_

"Regina?" She suddenly heard Snow call out to her in concern when her mind came back to the present, then realized she had drifted off when she remembered back to that day some time ago. "Hey… you okay?"

"Yeah," she quickly said while she stared at the Princess and then cleared her throat. "I was only thinking back to my time spent in the Wish Realm. You're right, Miss. Swan. I was wrong."

Emma somberly replied, "I'm not trying to blame you, Regina. I'm just saying we both made a mistake in believing Rumplestiltskin from that world wasn't real… that he wasn't a threat. Now he's here and he's done something to Killian. I have to find him."

Regina nodded, then responded, "I'm so sorry, Emma. And Snow too. I'll help you find Hook. Whatever you need…"

"What is it?" Snow asked nervously when her daughter then received a message on her phone, as she pulled it out to read it. "Is it Killian?"

"It's dad," the Savior answered fearfully. "We need to get to the hospital."


	12. Chapter 12

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twelve

Upon arriving at the hospital, David parked his truck outside of the entrance to the emergency wing, pulled the boy carefully into his arms again and made sure the blanket stayed wrapped around him, then he and Doc hurried inside. The Prince called out for Dr. Whale, who had just finished making his rounds for the rest of his patients and then ran towards David and the dwarf when he heard him cry out to him, allowing for David to continue carrying the child while he led them towards one of the empty rooms where he could care for him.

Once David laid the boy down on the bed, Whale quickly ushered him and Doc back out of the room as he assured them he would take good care of the boy, then they both stepped outside the door when the doctor closed it in front of them before he returned to his patient. The former sheriff roamed his hand over his head and through his hair as he let out a loud sigh in frustration. Thankfully, it wasn't long afterwards when Emma and Snow arrived too, followed closely by Henry, Regina, and Zelena, who had asked Violet to look after her daughter for her while she joined with her sister and friends to find out what was going on.

"Dad!" Emma fearfully cried out while she immediately ran towards him upon seeing him walking towards the waiting area, until they entered the corridor. "Is it Killian? What happened?"

"We haven't found him yet, Emma," her father softly answered her, then laid his hand down on her shoulder gently after she rushed past him to look into the room through one of its windows to try to see her husband for herself, only to find Whale looking over a small boy instead. "August, Leroy, Anton, and the rest of the dwarfs are all out in the woods still looking for him. I promise."

The Savior stared into the room towards the boy even when Whale kept walking into her line of sight as he blocked her view while he worked, then she finally turned around to look at David and asked, "Who is he? What happened to him?"

Her father shook his head while he replied, "I don't know who that boy is. I've never seen him around here before. And we don't know what happened to him either. We were looking for Hook, but we found the boy. He was lying unconscious in the middle of the woods, with soiled clothes and beaten all to hell. It looks like whoever he was living with beat him with a belt, or just a leather strap. Has been for some time too."

"My God… that's horrible," Snow responded appallingly as she looked between her husband and her daughter with worry in her eyes. "I don't care who his parents are. If they're the ones who have done this to him, or allowed this to happen to their son… We can't let them take him back if they come looking for him."

"We won't let that happen," Emma whispered sadly, then finally collapsed in one of the chairs in the waiting room and dropped her head into her hands out of frustration and worry for the man she loved, growing more and more the longer he remained missing. "I should get out there to join them in their search for Killian. He has to be somewhere."

After her mother had sat down in one of the chairs beside her, David sat down in the other and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then squeezed her hand as well while he answered quietly, "They'll find him, Emma. He's around here somewhere. But right now, you're also needed here."

The Charmings all looked up in surprise when Regina spoke up saying, "Your father's right. And not just because you're the sheriff along with Hook. You fought for Henry like hell when you first arrived because I was a threat to him. And you fought like hell for two kids who weren't even your own because they needed someone to fight for them. Hansel and Gretel are with their father again because of you. Because you fought to prove to everyone that splitting them up and placing them into the foster care system was wrong. Not to mention, that another little girl has both her mother and father because you made sure both Ashley and Thomas stepped up to be the parents they've become. That boy in there needs you now like they all did and I'm sure that Hook would want you to make sure he's protected before himself."

"You're right, Regina," Emma replied to her, as she wiped away the tears in her eyes and stood again with the Queen's help. "Thank you for reminding me what I need to do. I know there are plenty of people working to find Killian."

"And I'm going to go out to rejoin them," David responded when he rose back to his feet as well, then also helped his wife to stand. "I'll call you if we find…"

Before the Prince could finish, they all turned when Whale walked out from the room and approached those waiting for him to talk to them, then he interrupted, "I'm sorry. I've finished examining the boy and despite his appearance, I think he's going to be alright."

The heroes all looked at him while Snow asked in concern, "Can you tell us what might have happened to him? Or maybe how long he's been being beaten like this?"

"I can't say how long really… other than it's been quite often and for some time," the doctor answered sternly. "He's been beaten by a leather strap of sorts like you probably suspected already. Some of the lashes are infected and deeper than others. His left wrist is broken, most likely caused from when he fell against the ground at some point if he was running away from whoever's been doing this to him. A few of his ribs are fractured and on top of all that… cuts, bruises, and he's severely malnourished. If I were to run tests to find out what's in his stomach… what he's eaten last, I doubt I'd find anything."

"But you said he's going to be okay?" Emma questioned worryingly, to which Whale simply nodded. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded again and then replied, "Of course you can. I've hooked him up to the proper machines so I can keep an eye on his vitals, I've had one of my nurses insert a feeding tube so we can get some nourishment into him, and we'll tend to the infected lacerations, broken bones, and fractures too. Just thought it best to come out here so you all know what's going on. I will call you once I'm finished with the rest if you'd all like to go back to whatever it is you need to do."

Emma looked at him as she responded, "Thank you, Dr. Whale. I'll be right in."

"We'll go out to keep looking for Hook," Henry stated out of concern for his stepfather once Whale walked away again to return to helping his new patient. "He's going to be okay."

"We'll all go," Regina added and started walking towards the exit as Zelena followed after her, then Henry quickly hugged his birth mother to offer her comfort and assurance before he too finally followed after them.

Once they were gone, David turned back to Emma again while he said, "I'll go back out to join August and the others in the woods too, but I'd like to check in on the boy first before I go."

Together, the Savior and her parents entered the child's hospital room when one of the nurses walked out again to give them a few minutes alone with him, then while they looked down on him, Snow spoke despondently as she asked, "How could anyone do something so terrible to a child? I can't imagine anyone here in Storybrooke being capable of this. He's so small. Poor boy."

"I know him," Emma whispered, as she moved in closer and bent over the boy while she stared down at his face strangely, then gently laid her hand over his right cheek, somehow sensing instincts within her she couldn't quite understand. "I can't… I can't believe it, but this is… He's not just some boy. It's not possible, but this…"

"What are you saying, Emma?" her mother asked her daughter worryingly. "You really know who this child is?"

Emma kept her eyes down on him in shock while she answered, "It's Killian. I have no idea how I know, but my head is screaming at me to recognize that this boy is Killian."

David stared at her in disbelief and confusion as he replied, "That's not possible. How?"

"The enchantment over the dagger George used to stab Killian with…" Snow responded worryingly, as she tried to think over how this might have happened and then fearfully remembered how Killian had saved her husband the night before. "This is what George meant when he said we would find out. The magic over that blade has the power to de-age whoever's stabbed, or possibly just nicked with. Gold said George might not have tried to kill David."

"You're thinking Rumplestiltskin told George the power of this dagger and that he hoped to turn me back into a child?" the Prince retorted curtly while he glared at his wife with skepticism. "For what reason would he have to do that?"

While Emma remained silent when she sat down on the bed beside Killian and continued to stare down at him and caress his cheek, Snow looked at her husband in frustration as she answered, "I can't even begin to think about what might have been going through his mind when Rumplestiltskin came to him and offered him his freedom and revenge against you. Only that he did want revenge. Since the dagger has this kind of power… It's possible George might have seen a chance to regain his son. That is, if this magic is permanent? Think about it, David. He could have kidnapped you and done to you just as he did to James. Rumplestiltskin… even the Wish Realm version of him, knows all about us. He would know George would especially want revenge against you on the night of his own son's birthday, and Gold told us that his other self was here to make sure we won't be able to stand in his way of getting what he wanted."

David nodded as he began to work it all out in his mind as well, then looked down fearfully at his son in law still lying unconscious and beaten near to death on the bed before he despondently replied, "Only… Hook interfered and was wounded by the dagger instead. And now… now he's suffering because of me. This is my fault."

His wife reached out to take his hands into her own out of sympathy and was about to object, until August knocked on the door and entered the room when he spoke apologetically saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting. But I… We weren't able to find Hook and we haven't given up, but… I found something you're going to want."

"Killian's hook and his wedding ring…" Emma suddenly responded worryingly as she looked over to see what her closest friend had brought them, when he held out his hands to reveal the two items which belonged to her husband and defined significant parts of who he was.

"Where did you find these?" she continued in fear as she stood again to face August and then took the precious metals from him.

"A few feet away from where we found this boy," he reluctantly answered her, then the Savior turned back to Killian again and sank back down onto the bed while she grasped his ring and his hook tightly within her hands as she held them up against her chest, openly beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I'm going to go back out there and we'll try looking in other places for…"

Snow immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter to embrace her in comfort, and David interrupted his friend while he replied, "You don't have to. In fact, go let everyone know we've found him. Sorry I didn't call you, but things here have been… Let's just say that things here have gotten complicated. This boy is Hook, August."

August stared down at the child in disbelief as the others had, then uttered, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so," the Prince responded in frustration. "We're not really sure how, or how he's come to be hurt like this, but..."

"August, you were once turned back into a child like this when Blue saved your life a few years ago," David suddenly continued again after he cut himself off when he remembered that day as he looked at his friend still standing in front of him. "And were then transformed again back into yourself by Gold back when he and the other villains kidnapped and tortured you. How did you feel? Were you scared? Confused? If I recall, you didn't remember who any of us were when you were de-aged. It was as though your life as August Booth never existed. Am I right?"

 _The man once made of wood remembered back to when he laid dying within his father's arms after he had tried to warn Emma of the danger Tamara imposed on them, then_ _awoke again and found himself lying in his father's arms without remembering what had happened to him or why Geppetto was holding him._

 _He remembered looking up into the old man's eyes feeling confused, yet upon seeing him crying he questioned, "Father?"_

 _"Pinocchio," Marco stated with relief and sighed, while Emma, David, Snow, and Henry all smiled as they stood above their friends still on the ground._

 _"Look," the woodcarver exclaimed happily as he held and looked down upon his son's hands. "Look!"_

 _Pinocchio looked down upon himself too, then looked up again at his father while he also exclaimed, "I'm a real boy. I'm a real boy!"_

 _The Blue Fairy then knelt down in front of him once Marco helped his son to stand back on his feet as she whispered sternly, "Do better this time, Pinocchio."_

 _"Pinocchio?" Emma spoke again when she too bent down to look into his eyes so she could try to ask him what he had been trying to warn her about on the phone before he died. "I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something."_

 _"I…" he answered nervously, as he looked into the eyes of a woman he didn't recognize any longer even though he felt like he could trust her, then glanced over at his father again before looking back at the Savior once more. "I don't remember. If I did, I would be truthful. I promise."_

August finally raised his head again to look back into David's eyes once his memory finished playing through his mind, then reluctantly replied, "I'm afraid so. I couldn't remember the last thirty or so years of my life. But once I became me again, I remembered everything. It was hazy at first. As you know, I was sick. But it all came back once I got better. You're afraid it's going to be the same for Hook?"

David looked over at his wife who continued to hold Emma as she continued crying, then he responded sadly, "It's possible Rumplestiltskin cast a spell over the dagger used to stab Hook with that's similar to the spell Blue cast when she turned you back into a real boy. Only… a darker version of it. We need to talk to her. The Blue Fairy. August… after you let the others know we've found Hook, could you go find Blue? Tell her that we need her to come here to the hospital as soon as she can."

"Of course," the younger man answered, nodded towards Snow as the Princess looked up at him while still consoling her daughter. "I'm so sorry this happened. But I am glad he's been found. At least he's safe."

"That makes both of us," the former sheriff replied, then put out his hand for August to shake it in gratitude for all his help. "Thank you, August."

He nodded, then walked away and David finally turned his full attention back on Snow and Emma as he said assuredly, "We're going to figure this out, Emma. Everything's going to be…"

The Savior suddenly pulled away from her mother to glare up at her father out of anger while she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes the best she could and interrupted, "Don't try to tell me everything's going to be fine, okay, or remotely better in any way. I don't want to hear it right now! I heard everything you were just saying to August just now. Everything. Killian is lying in this hospital bed after being restored to an age when he was a slave… probably very recently a slave considering how old he is now. You believe that's going to be the only life he'll remember when he wakes up. Which means… he's going to be terrified when he wakes up to a world in which he no longer knows and to people he won't recognize because he will have never met us. He'll never have met me. He'll ask where his brother is and I'm going to have to tell him he's dead! And on top of all that… Just look at him!"

"Your theory makes perfect sense," she continued more calmly after she took a few moments to breathe in and out when she remembered that what happened to her husband wasn't her parents' fault. "Both of them do. I'm just so scared for him. Killian told me a little of what he suffered back when he was a slave. All of the beatings he endured, the lashings, going days without food… Seeing him now like this…"

"We're going to help him, Emma," David responded strongly once she cut herself off upon being unable to finish her thoughts, then her father pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Blue will be here as soon as she can be and I'll go find Gold and Regina again. They will be able to help us figure out what Rumplestiltskin's done and we're going to bring Hook back to you. He's going to be alright… I swear to you he will be. I'll do whatever I have to do. I'm so sorry, Emma."

The Prince continued to hold his daughter close as he laid one of his hands over the back of her head when she began to break down again. And while he acted as the stronger of them in the room right then for Emma's sake, Snow looked up at her husband from where she still sat on the bed and could see the deep guilt he was feeling from Hook being hurt on account of their son in law saving David's life. Finally, she stood again and stepped up behind Emma as she also wrapped her arms around her daughter, and David too.


	13. Chapter 13

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Thirteen

A few hours passed since Killian had been brought into the hospital and once Dr. Whale and the nurses working to help him with his new patient finished their tasks making sure the boy was stabilized, Emma remained with her husband now cursed back to an age in his life when he was most scared and vulnerable, as she sat down in the chair by his bedside and kept hold of his hand. Snow and David allowed her to be alone with him, though they remained within the waiting room so they could be close by in case she needed them, and while they waited for Blue to arrive so they could be the ones to explain to the fairy why she was needed in order to spare their daughter the pain of having to do so all over again.

Regina joined them after August had called off the search once Hook had been found and waited along with the Charmings, who explained to the Queen that the boy was Killian thanks to the enchantment over the blade, but didn't go into the details of their theories, not wanting to have to go through it all over again more than once. However, the Blue Fairy wasn't the first to arrive at the hospital upon everyone learning what happened to their friend. Belle and Gold both arrived as well, which Snow and David were grateful for, knowing that Gold would be of help to them as much as Blue and Regina could be.

Belle looked into the room through the window and saw Emma leaning over the boy she knew now was really Killian, running her fingers through his hair and caressing his cheek while she fought back her tears she didn't wish to show to anyone anymore, least of all to Killian should he awaken.

The beauty then handed Gideon over to Gold so he could hold their son while he continued talking with the others, and she walked inside the room in an effort to be of some comfort to Emma as well, thinking that maybe talking to her might be easier for the Savior than talking with her parents on account that they were her parents.

When the door opened, Emma glanced over to see who was walking in, then turned back to Killian again while she asked quietly, "Did my parents send you in here so you could try to offer me comfort too?"

Belle stood back and shook her head as she responded, "Actually, I came in here on my own accord. They didn't have to ask me. I'm your friend, Emma. I'm Killian's friend too and while I realize you must not want to hear someone try to tell you that he's going to be okay anymore…"

"Until we figure out how to help him or even what's really wrong with him… until Killian's back to being my husband and not a boy who's going to wake up scared to death upon being among people and in a world he won't recognize because of some cruel curse… he isn't going to be okay," the Savior despondently whispered as she kept her eyes down on him. "And neither will I. I know you and my parents mean well in wanting to comfort me. I appreciate it… I really do. I'm just scared, Belle. We've been through so much, but nothing like this. When August was turned back into Pinocchio, it was to save his life and when he woke up again, he woke up in his father's arms. Marco was there to help him and Pinocchio knew him.

"I may be Killian's wife, but he won't know that," she continued fearfully. "He will never have known me because he'll wake up thinking it is two hundred years in the past, only to find out it's actually two hundred years in the future."

The beauty nodded in understanding and then she replied, "I know you must be trapped in your own kind of hell right now, Emma. And I'm so, truly sorry. You do have people here to help you through it. So does Killian and he will. Get through this… I mean. I can tell you, I know a little of what you're going through as well. I sent my newborn son away only to find out a few days later that he had been kidnapped by the Black Fairy and worse… raised by her in a realm where time passes much more quickly until he became a villain against his will. Someone I love very much suffered too, but thankfully…"

Emma finally raised her head again to look up into the other woman's eyes and finished for her, "Thankfully, he was rewarded with a chance at a new life because his father saved him."

"I realize that what's happened to my son is hardly the same as what's happened to Killian now, but…" Belle began to answer, until the Savior cut her off once more as she reached out to lay her free hand over hers.

"I wasn't saying what I did to be cold or to tell you that you don't understand what I'm going through right now," the younger woman responded to her in sincerity. "I was trying to tell you you're right. And to say thank you for coming in here to offer me comfort despite my stubborn pride. My parents tried to do the same. They told me Killian would be okay and that we'll save him like we've always done. But somehow… hearing from someone other than my parents seems more reassuring. I think it's because they are my parents and it's kind of their duty to tell me everything's going to be all right like I'm still their little girl."

Belle laughed, then stated, "That's what I thought. But to be fair, you are still their little girl. You always will be. They mean well and want you and Killian to be so happy, Emma. And you will be. And by the way… you helped save my son too. I'm here for you."

Emma smiled as she replied, "Thank you, Belle. I'm really grateful you're here."

"Emma… we're sorry to interrupt, but Blue's arrived," Snow said quietly after she knocked and then entered again. "Regina and Gold are here too. We've already gone over with them what we've talked about. They would like to see Killian for themselves. Is it okay if we come in?"

"Of course," the Savior answered, then she returned her attention to Killian again while she waited for her parents and their friends to enter so they could try to help her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Fourteen

When Snow entered the room to announce that Blue and Regina had both arrived to help Killian, Belle turned her head as she sadly looked down on the frail boy, who was really one of her closest friends still lying unconscious in the bed before her, then she walked over to stand beside Gold and took Gideon into her arms to hold him so her husband could do what he needed to do for him too. Emma sat again in the chair at her own husband's bedside while her parents stood behind her, prepared to offer their support to their daughter for when she needed them.

"I'm so sorry this has happened, Emma," the Blue Fairy said quietly while she approached the bed and then slowly waved her hands over Killian before she laid one hand down over his chest and the other across his forehead to try to sense the dark magic inside of him. "The magic's hold on him I'm afraid is definitely strong. I can sense the darkness inside of him. Do you still have the dagger?"

"I have it," Gold replied, as he pulled the blade from his inside coat pocket, then handed it over to the fairy. "I hoped to be able to get a better sense of the magic used. It's unlike anything I've ever sensed before."

Blue took it from him, then roamed her magic wand over the dagger as she spoke again saying, "Gold's right. Although, I sense a familiarity between it and the magic used to turn August back into a real boy like you thought. My magic worked because it sensed August was selfless, brave, and true. This magic used to turn Hook into a boy is similar, yet… Because this magic is dark, it worked because unfortunately, a darkness still resides within Hook despite all he's done to become the hero he is, as I sense there's a part of him that still hasn't fully forgiven himself for the villain he used to be. A part of him that cannot let go of the sins of his past."

The Savior grasped Killian's hand that wasn't bound in a splint tightly within her own and laid her forehead down on top of his in hope of offering him some comfort, while Regina answered despondently, "It's difficult to let go of the terrible things we've done as villains."

"If this is really how the other Rumplestiltskin intended for his spell over the dagger to work, then why did he think George would be able to use it to turn me back into a boy… since I was his initial target?" David asked as he looked between the Blue Fairy and Gold. "I wasn't ever a villain. Unless you can count the time when we were all trapped within Isaac's alternate reality."

"Have you ever done something you deeply regret?" Gold asked the Prince when he turned to look over at him. "Something perhaps… so dark and against your nature that you have been unable to forgive yourself for?"

David sadly looked down on Killian again, then looked between his daughter and his wife when he remorsefully responded, "What's happened to Hook… it's my fault. There's something I never told either of you. That I've never told anyone. Hook said it was something we could keep between us and that he wouldn't ever talk about it with anyone unless I was ready to share it. But I should have told you sooner."

Emma raised her head as she stared up at her father as she asked, "Dad… what are you talking about?"

"Months ago, I… I made the choice to find out the truth about how my father died and who killed him," he quietly began, as he at last shared his own secret he had been too ashamed to admit to those he loved. "I did admit that to you when you… Emma, confronted me about Hook being the one who had killed him. And to you too Snow. But what I didn't tell you was how I dragged Hook into helping me with my investigation using the coin the Evil Queen had given me and I kept on throwing the fact he was a pirate in his face, and that he shouldn't care about helping me gain my own revenge against whoever did it. This was before… before Hook learned himself he'd been the one who killed my father. I treated him unfairly, yet Hook helped me anyway. I confronted George about putting my father in the position he was back when Hook found him and killed him. I went down to his cell beneath the hospital and tossed a knife at George's feet to force him to fight me, so that I could have an excuse for killing him. I was angry and that night… I wanted my revenge against George. I wanted to kill him. But Hook interfered then too and he stopped me from making that terrible mistake. He forgave me, but I suppose… I haven't been able to forgive myself for it. I regret that I was willing to kill out of revenge, but I hated myself that I put Hook in that position. Even more so since last night now that this has happened to him. God… Emma, I… I'm not sure what I can say or do to… I'm so sorry."

"You might not have told anyone about this until now, but Rumplestiltskin has somehow learned about what happened between you and King George that night and planned to use your regret and hate for that man against you, as he's done to Hook instead," Blue replied out of remorse, when Emma didn't say anything to her father in return. "The guilt you're feeling most certainly would have been enough."

The Savior looked again towards the fairy as she asked, "Can you reverse the magic? Is there anything you can do to help Killian?"

She shook her head while she regrettably answered, "I'm afraid not."

"Not even I'm capable of reversing the spell's effect," the Dark One responded when he reached out to take the knife back from the Blue Fairy. "I spent most of last night testing many different kinds of magic and potions I possess in my shop to try to destroy the dark magic my other self cast over this dagger. It isn't blood magic and like I said, it's unlike anything I've seen before. It isn't a magic created here in our world."

"It must have been something he brought from the Wish Realm," Regina replied in frustration, as she crossed her arms and looked between the Charmings and Killian too, feeling her own sense of regret for setting the darker of Dark Ones free from his imprisonment in the first place.

However, much to everyone's surprise, Aladdin and Jasmine entered the room as the Princess stated, "Actually… it isn't. I'm sorry for interrupting. That dagger comes from Agrabah. It was stolen when Rumplestiltskin invaded our kingdom. Or at least… we thought he did."

They looked at Gold in confusion until Regina questioned, "Not that we're not happy to see you again, but what brought you back to Storybrooke? And how did you know we'd be here in the hospital?"

"That's a long story," Aladdin answered quietly while he stared down at the boy on the bed. "We're sorry we've come too late to stop him. Who did the Dark One infect with the dagger?"

"It's Hook," David curtly responded, though his anger was geared at himself. "Tell us everything."


	15. Chapter 15

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Fifteen

Before the heroes' friends from Agrabah could continue, the Savior raised her hand to get them to stop speaking at the moment, then she stated, "Why don't we take this conversation out in the waiting room. I need to stay close in case Killian wakes up, but I'd rather not talk anymore about this around him."

The Blue Fairy looked towards her again and answered, "I'll look after him for you, and let you know if he wakes up."

"Thank you, Blue," Emma whispered as she squeezed her hand in gratitude, then she turned back to Killian again, caressed his cheek, and leaned down to kiss his forehead tenderly before she finally followed her parents and their friends out of her husband's room.

"If I knew exactly what was wrong with him aside from him being brutally beaten because he's been de-aged to an age and time when he was beaten regularly, I would use my power to heal him," she sadly continued, once they were all inside the waiting room and then rubbed her hand over her face out of worry and frustration. "I want to… if just to help spare him the pain he's no doubt suffering through right now. But until I think of what I can possibly tell Killian… how I can reassure him he's safe so he won't be so scared when he wakes up… I have no idea where to even begin. So, it's probably best we allow him to rest and heal through Whale's ministrations for now."

She then turned back to Aladdin and Jasmine again and apologetically whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to carry on. I'm just really scared for him."

Jasmine stepped closer to her friend and reached out to take Emma's hand as she sincerely responded, "We flew here as soon as we could. By magic carpet. We got through your barriers using a portal inside a looking glass Aladdin and I were given for our wedding. I'm so sorry we were too late to warn you before the Dark One was able to hurt Hook, Emma."

"You're here now," Emma replied to her with understanding in her voice. "And I am grateful. Please… continue telling us how Rumplestiltskin got his hands on a dagger from Agrabah."

"We had no idea there were two Dark Ones, but I'm guessing the other one…" the Princess answered, while she nervously turned her head to look at Gold, who interrupted so he could help clear up hers and her husband's confusion.

Before she finished, he said, "Yes, there is another version of Rumplestiltskin here who is from a realm known as the Wish Realm, and he's far worse than I ever was. And yes… I am now on the side of heroes."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, then she continued, "This other version arrived in Agrabah over a week ago. He caused a lot of trouble for my father's guards, but thankfully no one was harmed in the few days he was there for. It seems he came into our kingdom for one thing… the dagger. He broke into our palace vault, which was protected by blood magic only my father and I should have been able to break through, to steal it."

"I disguised myself as the street rat I used to be and snuck into the cave where I discovered the Dark One holed himself up in," Aladdin added. "You'd be surprised what information you can learn when you're invisible to everyone. We couldn't stop him from breaking into the vault and stealing the dagger, but I did learn Rumplestiltskin was on his way here. Jasmine and I followed after him in hope we would be in time to warn you."

"Just what kind of dagger is this?" Regina asked as she looked between them. "We already know it can de-age whoever's cut with it, but how did he and why would the Dark One go through the trouble to steal it?"

The Princess from Agrabah glanced over at the man she loved and took his hand in her own, then she responded, "When I was a little girl, my father had a dear friend who grew into an old man before he was ready. He became ill because of his age and began a search for any kind of magic that could keep him from dying, or even make him younger. Soon it became a dangerous obsession. My father did everything he could to try to help him, but it wasn't long before his friend pushed him away when he came into possession of a magic lamp with a cruel and mischievous genie inside, like they all are."

She looked at Aladdin again and smiled while she corrected herself by saying, "With a few exceptions. Anyways, my father's friend wished for the genie to make him a young man again. So, the genie gave him the blade you're now holding… A dagger that with one little nick from it, it would restore his youth. However, like all genies do, this one tricked him. He cut himself with the blade and was transformed into a child, not a young man like he hoped. But what was worse, was that it didn't just give him youth. It brought his mind back to the days when he was once that age. He no longer knew my father and lost all memories of the years since he had been that young, becoming trapped in his past."

"We already knew these were the dagger's effects," Emma fearfully replied, then she turned around so she could look in again on Killian as she stood in front of the window to his room. "And you've confirmed our suspicions for us. But what happened to him? After your father did everything he could to help him…. what happened to his friend?"

"My father did do everything he could to help him," Jasmine answered the Savior worryingly, then bowed her head in remorse. "But I'm afraid it all wasn't enough. He died. One final side effect from the dagger no one could prevent was insanity. It made his friend mad. He soon become haunted by his worst fears that existed in both lives. We are the most vulnerable and scared of even the smallest things, when we're children. That's why the dagger works as it does. And to become thrown back into one's past while forced to live in the present in an unknown world, surrounded by people you don't know… He died when his fears became too great."

The Savior turned around again and looked darkly into her eyes while she curtly responded, "That isn't going to happen to Killian. He may not know who I am or where he is so long as he's cursed, but I'm going to protect him. We're going to protect him."

David looked between the Princess and her former thief as he asked angrily, "How long did the Sultan keep this dagger hidden away inside his vault? Why didn't he destroy such a dangerous weapon so it wouldn't fall again into the wrong hands?"

"He did try," Aladdin replied for his wife when he turned to the Prince in an effort to quell his anger. "The Sultan told us he did everything he could to destroy it once it finally came into his possession. Unfortunately, his friend wasn't the only victim of this dagger. It had fallen into multiple hands after a thief had stolen it from him. However, the Sultan searched for it endlessly until it was found with help from Jafar, who he believed then was loyal to him and his daughter. Because they couldn't destroy it, they locked it away in the vault where Jasmine's father hoped it would be kept from the wrong hands and forgotten."

"My father wished for me to offer you his condolences for being unable to prevent whatever troubles might have befallen you," Jasmine continued with remorse. "As do we. I truly am sorry. But there has to be a way to save Hook. And you will have all the resources Agrabah can provide to you."

David suddenly walked away without a word to anyone, then Snow whispered, "Thank you."

When she followed after her husband to console him, Emma despondently said to the others, "I'm going back in to sit with Killian. I need to be alone right now. Please… let me know if you're able to come up with something."


	16. Chapter 16

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Sixteen

David ran from the hospital once he stormed off upon listening to Jasmine and Aladdin explain to them what was ahead for Hook, or the young boy he's been cursed to become, and the Prince blamed himself. Not just because it was George who had wounded him and not just because his son in law had risked his own life in order to protect him. He also blamed himself because he knew Killian believed he still owed it to him to make up for what David knew was one of his most regrettable sins the only way he could for murdering his father sixty years ago.

Not really thinking about where he was running to, David eventually made his way to the harbor, though it didn't really surprise him much when he found himself standing before the Jolly Roger, since his thoughts and his concern was focused mostly on the pirate captain who had married his daughter barely over a week ago.

Upon his arrival, he boarded the ship and then stood upon the deck while he began to stare out at the horizon beyond the ocean. As he did so, memories from the time he spent with Hook began to flood his mind from when his son in law had helped him solve his father's murder, until Killian stopped him from making what would have been the biggest mistake of his life.

 _"_ _David… hey!" he suddenly heard Hook calling out to him when the first memory flashed through his head, as Killian opened the door of his home he shared with Emma and ran down the steps of their porch to help him upon finding him passed out after the ghost of his father had appeared before vanishing seconds later, then gently shook him awake out of apprehension. "David! You okay?!"_

 _"I'm fine… I'm fine!" David remembered responding curtly once Hook helped him to stand again until he pushed him away._

 _Killian looked at him in concern as he answered, "You don't look fine. It's time for you to tag out. Wake up Snow and get some bloody sleep."_

 _The Prince turned back to him again while he retorted angrily and cruelly, "I said I'm fine! And if I wanted advice, I doubt I'd take it from a pirate."_

 _"Just trying to help," Hook dejectedly replied to him, as David could see the hurt caused by his words very apparent in his friend's eyes before he turned away from him, then heard the Captain walk away to return inside without another word._

The memory faded from his mind almost as quickly as it appeared. Seconds later, a second memory came on, this time because David willed it to come when he thought back to the next morning as Killian arrived at the loft in hope of asking him an important question, which he didn't know then on account that he had never given him the chance to hardly speak.

 _When a knock sounded at his door and he immediately rushed to answer it, David remembered being happy to see Killian standing there as he had attempted to speak to him saying, "David, uh… sorry to come by so early. Um… it's just… there's something I…"_

 _"Hook!" the sheriff swiftly interrupted him as he closed the door behind the Captain once Hook stepped inside, then David clasped him eagerly on his shoulder and pushed him further into the room until they were standing in front of a bulletin board covered in clues and information about his father's whereabouts and disappearance. "Glad you're here. I need your help. Tell me if you see anything… any connections, patterns."_

 _"This is what we talked about, mate," Killian had responded to him out of concern while he kept his focus on the board before them. "This is exactly why the Evil Queen gave you that blasted coin."_

 _David looked over at the pirate captain in frustration as he answered, "Look… I tried to fight it, but something… something happened."_

 _He took a moment to try to determine whether or not he trusted Hook enough to trust him with what he wanted his help for as he looked into Killian's eyes, then finally he added, "I saw my father's ghost."_

 _"You entirely sure about that?" Hook questioned as he looked at him with skepticism._

 _"Yes, I'm sure," the Prince curtly retorted. "And don't tell me I need more sleep. I've had plenty, and I still saw him right there, staring at me. I'd given up on him, Hook. What kind of son does that?"_

 _Killian quietly replied, "A son with a family of his own."_

 _David kept his eyes on his friend, as well as the board while he continued, "I can't abandon one family for another. My father was a weak man, but he's still my father… and he deserves justice. Now… will you help me?"_

 _"Perhaps Emma would be better suited to help," Hook reluctantly responded out of worry for the man he had come to respect and care deeply about despite their rocky past. "She's sheriff… after all, and Savior, and she has… you know… magic."_

 _"No… no, don't call Emma," he stated swiftly. "I don't want to worry her or Snow. What I might have to do, they wouldn't approve of."_

 _It was in that moment back then that David had failed to see the grief in Killian's eyes while the older man asked him sadly, "But you think I would?"_

 _The Prince clasped him on his shoulder like he had done before, almost sounding proud when he answered, "You're a pirate. And a pirate's what I need. Come on… You gave me an idea."_

Once again, the memory passed when David pushed it out of his head this time around and he moved on to when he drove up to Emma's and Killian's house in his old pickup truck with the expectation that his daughter had gone out for the day. He remembered that Hook had followed after him in reluctance. But he also remembered that at the time, he didn't care about his emotional state or his feelings.

 _"You're sure Emma's gone?" the sheriff asked the pirate as Killian walked behind him while they made their way towards the shed outside of the house._

 _"Well, she's taken Henry on a canoeing trip," Hook replied. "She's gone all day. Why are we here?"_

 _David stared up at the house as he responded, "Like you said… Emma has magic, we don't."_

 _The Captain thought a moment, then he suddenly asked, "Hang on… What is this?"_

 _"Emma's trying to break the curse, right?" the younger man answered while he looked between Hook and where he was going as they kept walking. "Regina just gave her a whole box of potions."_

 _"Yes… smells quite pungently of newt in there," Killian replied._

 _The Prince continued, "So we borrow a few ingredients and a spell book, and we learn what happened to my father."_

 _Hook swiftly reached out to grab David's arm as he said curtly, "Wait. Stop. You trying to cast a spell?"_

 _"Look… if you're too afraid, forget about it," David retorted cruelly when he finally turned around to face Killian, while he glared at his friend out of frustration. "I'll do it myself."_

 _"I'm not afraid," the pirate responded assuredly. "I'm concerned. You really have no qualms about stealing from your own daughter?"_

 _When Emma's father turned away again and kept walking, he questioned, "What is with you today? You spend your whole life a thieving pirate, and the one time I need you to be that guy, you get cold feet."_

 _Killian despondently answered, "Perhaps I'm trying not to be that guy anymore."_

 _"Come on, buddy… It's just me here," the sheriff replied, at first sounding like he might have heard Killian, until David shrugged off what he had said and continued on. "Now… I need a key to the shed and a lookout."_

 _"There," he then uttered coldly once Hook reluctantly handed over his key like David asked of him. "That wasn't so hard. Now you keep watch."_

 _A few minutes later, after Killian had been forced to lie to Emma in order to keep her distracted while David was inside the shed gathering the things he needed, she walked away to get the life jackets Henry had forgotten before she had left behind earlier that morning, then Hook returned to help her father as he patted his arm and spoke again saying, "Come on. Good work."_

 _The pirate captain stared ahead of him while he responded curtly, "Didn't feel good."_

 _"Well… it was," David retorted again. "Now let's find out who murdered my father."_

The day continued on as David kept dragging his son in law along with him while he kept searching for answers. They had returned to the Charmings' loft to enact the spell David then conjured up in a beaker to dip his father's coin into, learned his father had been on an island Hook had told him he recognized as Pleasure Island, and went to speak with August upon learning he had met up with Pinocchio when Robert tried to confront King George so he could take back the son he had given over to Rumplestiltskin in a cruel deal years ago.

David remembered it all, including how Killian had kept trying to convince him to stop seeking out the truth he feared was leading him on the path of vengeance he might not be able to come back from and it pained the Prince to remember the next shared moments between him and his son in law, knowing now the trouble he brought upon Killian's shoulders that day, which led up to what was happening to him now.

 _"I know who killed him," the sheriff quickly said again once he and Hook had left Marco's garage where August worked with his father, while Killian followed after him. "And he's still alive, and I know where he is."_

 _Hook reluctantly grumbled, "Okay."_

 _David finally saw the reluctance and concern on Killian's face as he looked at him again and then asked, "You don't want me to go after him, do you? You really have changed how you feel about vengeance."_

 _"Yes, I have," Killian answered worryingly, while he looked back into David's eyes. "I didn't think you'd see it, but, yes. I would try and stop anyone setting out on revenge if I could."_

 _The Prince stared at him for several seconds, until David suddenly grabbed Hook's right arm as he pulled his cuffs from his back pants pocket and swiftly cuffed his wrist to the bike rack in order to try prevent the pirate from following after him any longer. Then, he ran back to his truck and drove off towards the hospital, leaving Killian behind to fight against the restraints to free himself._

 _It wasn't more than ten minutes later when the sheriff made his way down into the mental ward of the hospital where the King whom David then believed had murdered his father was locked up in one of the prison cells, opened the cell's door, and finally confronted George since he had previously framed Ruby for murder to try to turned all of Storybrooke against their Prince. David thought back to that moment and remembered the blind rage he felt the instant he saw the man he had come to hate so much._

 _"A visitor," George stated when he turned his head to see who had come to see him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _The man with his son's face swiftly rushed at the King and roughly pulled him from his cell by grabbing the front of his shirt, then shoved him around in front of him as David shouted angrily, "You killed my father!"_

 _The King chuckled as he pulled the part of his shirt that had been crumpled and cruelly replied, "Well, technically… I merely ordered him killed. I wondered if you'd work it out."_

 _"You're an evil bastard," David responded darkly while he stared coldly into George's eyes. "He didn't deserve that."_

 _"That's true," Albert Spencer answered with a nod of his head while he kept his eyes on the good twin as well. "He was a good man in the end. I offered him temptation, and he withstood it. I'll bet he was imagining your little face when you opened the front door and found him standing there… sober, victorious, with your brother in his arms."_

 _He laughed again and added, "Instead, you got news he died a drunken failure."_

 _The sheriff glared at him while he sternly replied, "Stop talking."_

 _"Now fight for your life… if you think it's worth it," David continued angrily once he pulled a sheathed knife from behind his back and tossed it down at the King's feet for George to defend himself with, then pulled out his own blade with every intention of killing the man as the battle between them began._

 _David remembered the fight all too well, just as he remembered exactly how it was he felt in that dark moment in his life. Both men took turns trying to run the other through. Yet because George was an old man and also weakened from his time being imprisoned, it wasn't long before the Prince had the King disarmed and up against the wall behind him with a knife firmly against his throat, as David prepared to kill him._

 _"What the hell?!" David then shouted angrily, when Hook suddenly appeared between them as the Captain pulled him away from Spencer and pushed the villain back inside his cell again in order to keep Emma's father from going down the path of revenge like he had gone down for two centuries._

 _Hook shook his head when he turned back to face David again as he whispered, "No."_

 _The Prince stood tall again as he faced Hook while he yelled, "That bastard admitted he killed my father!"_

 _"If you take this from me, I will never… never forgive you!" David shouted when he roughly shoved Killian back against the wall behind him as well and cruelly forced his knife to his throat like he had done to George._

 _"Yes… he killed your father," Hook responded without resisting against the man threatening him, breathing heavily against having the blade to his throat while he looked firmly into David's eyes. "But he also told you about his final moments… that he resisted temptation…"_

 _The sheriff curtly retorted, "And it didn't work! He still died."_

 _And then, as Killian kept his eyes trained on the Prince, David's voice broke out of fear when he continued, "I thought he didn't fight for us, but he did. He fought with everything he had. He did the right thing. And it wasn't enough! So what if… what if Gideon comes back stronger and kills Emma? What if I can't be with Snow ever again? What if being 'Prince Charming' isn't enough, and I start losing… and it keeps going, and I lose everything that matters to me?!"_

 _"All right," Killian answered with sincere remorse while he moved out from between David and King George's cell to let him pass if he so chose. "I'll step aside. You can kill this man if you think… it'll make you feel stronger. But think about your father."_

 _"He wanted to look you in the eye," the pirate continued when he pointed his finger at him resolutely in effort to show the direness of the decision David was about to make. "Do you want to be able to look back?"_

 _It was that moment David remembered as the darkest moment in his life, while he thought back to the struggle he felt then in trying to decide whether or not to keep on his course and kill the man he believed had killed his father, or to listen to Killian's pleas for him to give up seeking revenge against the villain so he wouldn't have to feel the burden the Prince knew Hook has felt his entire life._

 _At last, David dropped to his knees on the ground at the Captain's feet, then Killian knelt down in front of him as he carefully pulled the blade from his hand and tossed it aside onto the floor before he finally laid his hand across the back of his neck to offer him comfort while he whispered gently, "It's all right."_

David finally pushed one of his darkest memories from his mind and leaned over the side of the Jolly Roger, before he suddenly slammed his hand against the ship's planks twice out of anger. The Prince hung his head and breathed in and out to try to calm down, then he raised his hand up to his eyes in order to wipe away the tears before they could fall.

He then slammed his hand against the ship's side once more as he curtly shouted, "Damn it!"

One final memory entered his mind while David struggled against his anger to calm down again, as he remembered back to later that same evening when Hook came up quietly behind him to make sure he was alright after the day's traumatic events, and remembered feeling utter relief he hadn't made the mistake the pirate captain had saved him from, yet remorse and regret for putting his future son in law through all he had.

 _"_ _You okay?" Killian asked the Prince as he slowly walked up behind David while he was looking out over the ocean._

 _"I think so," he despondently replied and then chuckled before finally turning around to face his friend. "I owe you an apology. You were the noble one, not me. And I'm sorry it cost you more than I realized it would. And I'm sorry I risked what you're making with Emma."_

 _Killian thought carefully about his next words while he spoke them saying, "So you think… I'm good enough for her?"_

 _With sincerity, David responded, "You've done the hardest thing anyone can do. You've changed. And today, you saved me from a terrible mistake, and I… I don't know if I'm gonna be able to pay you back."_

 _"As luck would have it, I might have an idea," Killian nervously answered as he looked to his right to avoid Charming's gaze at first in case his face showed nothing more than contempt. "There's one way for you not to lose your family… and that's to let it grow."_

 _"David, may I have your blessing to ask for Emma's hand in marriage?" he asked bravely after he cleared his throat and looked into David's eyes with hope of receiving the answer he longed for._

 _Charming stared at the pirate in disbelief for several seconds, making Killian believe that the man still saw him as nothing other than a pirate as he scoffed in frustration until Emma's father began to smile and finally replied happily, "Of course."_

 _Killian let out a laugh of reprieve while David laughed himself as he continued, "Of course you have my blessing."_

 _"_ _Well… now, that is a relief," the older man responded while he kept on smiling._

 _"_ _Well, I mean… it's up to Emma, of course, but… yes, you have my blessing," David added as he moved in closer to his friend to pat his shoulders by way of showing him how pleased he was._

 _Hook whispered, "Thank you."_

 _The Prince looked over at him with surprise as he said, "I didn't realize you were so old fashioned."_

 _"_ _Well… I am over two hundred years old, mate," Killian answered cheekily._

 _"_ _Right," David uttered with a chuckle. "Right."_

 _They both finally began to walk towards town as Charming patted his arm again while he asked, "Were you really that nervous?"_

 _Hook smiled as he replied, "Why would I be nervous? 'Prince Charming' doesn't set the bar high at all."_

 _"_ _Well, I am overdue to wake up Snow, but I won't tell her the news until it's official," he responded while they continued to walk._

 _"I appreciate that, David," the pirate Captain answered. "I appreciate all of it."_

David hung his head once more and ran his hand through his hair in frustration when he pushed all his memories of that trying day back before they could pour through his mind all over again, then as he struggled to keep them at bay, his wife's voice sounded from behind him while she worryingly whispered, "David… What happened to Hook, isn't your fault. It's George's and Rumplestiltskin's. The evil one."

Without turning around to look at her… without even raising his head, the Prince despondently replied, "You're wrong, Snow. I might not have stabbed him, but it was because of me that Hook was put in his position to protect me. I made him feel like he owed it to me to prove he was worthy of Emma. Over and over, I shoved him being a pirate back in his face and all he wanted… all he wanted was to help me. I didn't listen to him that day until it was nearly too late when I finally did."

Snow White laid one of her hands over his back and pulled her husband around so she could wrap her arms around him, then she gently responded, "You're being far too hard on yourself. Killian doesn't blame you. Any more than Emma blames you. And Killian didn't put himself in the position of protecting you because you made him feel like he owed you. He did so because he loves you and has the highest respect for you, David. Because you're his father. The words, 'in law' mean nothing to him. His own father sold him into slavery and made it so he was forced to endure the hell he's suffering through now all over again. You have no idea how much you mean to him. How much we both mean to him."

"Did Hook tell you all of this?" he questioned when he finally raised his head again to look into his wife's eyes.

"Emma did," the Princess answered when she looked back at him too. "But she didn't have to. I can see it in his eyes and in every action he takes to continue to try to prove he belongs in our family. I know you're hurting right now and that you feel like what's happened is your fault. But David… Killian needs you now. He needs you to push your guilt aside, to pull yourself together, and to fight for him. He needs you to be strong for him and so does Emma. She needs her father too."

"What would I ever do without you?" David asked as he smiled down on her. "Thank you, Snow. I love you."

She leaned in to kiss him while he lowered his head so she could, then when she pulled back again, Snow sincerely replied, "I love you too, David. Come on… let's get back our daughter and son."

Back inside the hospital…

Emma continued sitting at Killian's bedside as she stared down at him with tears in her eyes. While she struggled to keep them from falling, she thought back to the few conversations she's had with her husband about his years trapped in servitude under the monster cruel enough to beat the child who laid before her now. Talking about what he had endured back then pained him deeply, so she never pushed him to do so. However, she admired him for telling her what he could and his childhood broke her heart. She never thought she'd ever see it for herself.

Dr. Whale had entered in and out over the next hour since her mother had gone after her father to comfort him and the rest of their friends left her alone to stay with the man she loved, in order to check on Killian's vital signs so he could make sure he remained stable. She was grateful for the doctor's efforts, and grateful he didn't pull her from her thoughts while he did so.

A second hour of waiting had barely begun when the Savior reached down to take the fingers of his left hand now sticking out from the splint binding his wrist so it could heal into one of her own hands, until all of a sudden, Killian's eyes fluttered open weakly while he struggled to awaken. She immediately leaned in closer to him, though she released his hand so she wouldn't frighten him anymore than she feared he was about to be and then prepared herself to comfort him however she could despite her own fear.

Once his eyes opened as wide as the boy could open them, he grew startled and weakly began squirming in the bed out of fear while he struggled to look around at his unfamiliar surroundings, especially when he saw the strange tubes, needles, and wires attached to his body and the machines he no longer knew about beside his bed… since technology was unknown to him all over again.

Emma nervously reached out to try to calm him as she attempted to touch his face and shoulder gently, but when Killian finally looked over at the woman he couldn't recognize while she did so, he struggled to pull away from her, then cried out, "Where… where am I?! What's hap…. happening? I don't…"

"Shhh… It's okay, Killian," she whispered to him worryingly. "You're okay. You're safe here. I promise you, you're safe."

"Who are you?" he asked again in fear, then fought desperately to try to rip out the tubes and needles in his arms despite the woman's immediate efforts to stop him. "Let me go! This isn't Silver's ship. Please… Where's Liam?! Liam!"

At last, Whale rushed back into the room again, followed closely by Blue, Regina, and Henry, and the doctor quickly helped the Savior to get a hold of the boy. Finally, after she and the fairy contained him the best they could despite Killian continuing to struggle against them as he screamed out for his brother, Whale pulled a syringe from a pocket in his coat containing a sedative and injected it into Killian's arm at the crook of his elbow. It wasn't more than a few seconds before the sedative took effect, as tears streamed down Emma's face especially when he lost his fight with consciousness once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Seventeen

While a number of the heroes, including Gold and Belle were still at the hospital, the Dark One from the Wish Realm walked down the alley next to Gold's pawnshop where his other self parked his car and rounded the corner, then stepped up to the shop's front door all while disguised as the shopkeeper so that anyone who might see him entering would be suspicious of him. But when the villain reached out to touch the doorknob, he was immediately shocked as a protection spell Gold was wise enough to put up around the building, barred him from entering.

Rumplestiltskin scowled, but it wasn't unexpected. He figured especially after confronting the version of him there in Storybrooke, that Gold would have put certain protections in place in order to keep him from trying to get his hands on certain things the shopkeeper thought he could be after. However, he also sensed that the spell around the shop was also only meant to keep him from entering, but not anyone else. All he needed was another ally from the town he could use. There weren't many villains left, at least not in this realm. But he knew of at least one more.

He continued walking further down the street until he came upon the Chop Shop, owned by Bo Peep, who had been reduced to a lowly butcher since the first dark curse fell over them a few years ago, from formerly being a warlord back in the Enchanted Forest he wasn't familiar with like he was with the forest in the Wish Realm, or even the New Enchanted Forest in a different realm altogether.

When he entered inside, the bell over the door jingled and Peep glanced towards it to see who had come in while she continued to chop up the meat lying out on the counter in front of her, then she grumbled crossly, "Well… if it isn't the Dark One. Shopping for a pound of fresh meat now are we? Instead of just killing the animal yourself? I've heard the heroes have even gotten to you too. Succeeded in making you one of them."

Wish Rumple grinned and then he replied, "On the contrary… I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"So you've changed your appearance to make yourself look more like the old you," she retorted curtly once the Dark One waved his hands over his body in order to transform back into his crocodile like self. "Doesn't change my mind about what you are now. What do you want?"

"You misunderstand, dearie," he responded smugly as he approached the counter, then used his power to telekinetically lift the clever from her hand until he forced it up against her throat and held it there while he spoke, causing the former warlord to gasp quietly out of fear before holding her breath the best she could for as long as the sharpened blade remained against her skin. "I'm not the Dark One you believe me to be, but another… more darker and better version of who he used to be. And I'm here, because I need your help. In return, I can help you get something you've been longing for as well."

Bo Peep glared at him despite being threatened, then she carefully answered, "There's only two things I want, but I doubt you would be willing to help me get them. Besides, what could I possibly do for you?"

Rumplestiltskin flicked his wrist and the clever suddenly flew into the wall to the woman's right causing it to become embedded there, then he waved his hand again as her shepherd's crook appeared in a red cloud of smoke within his grasp, all while he chucked before he smugly replied, "I believe this is one of the items you seek. Is it not?"

"How did you get it?" she questioned him skeptically as she rubbed her neck where her clever had nearly sliced her throat, then stepped out from behind her counter towards the other villain standing before her. "My crook was stolen from me by the hero who still fancies himself a prince here in this world too… and a pirate."

"How I got it shouldn't really matter to you right now," the Dark One responded haughtily. "Like I told King George… I've learned much since I arrived in this dreary town and I've taken a few things I felt could be of use to me, including this crook of yours. And it is… of use to me that is. Because me giving it back to you will help to convince you to help me. You see?"

When he finally handed it over to her, Bo snatched it from his hands, then Wish Rumple continued, "I also know of your hate for this self proclaimed prince. I can sweeten our deal by telling you he happens to be alone right now with his wife, and I can tell you where he is if you wish to pay him back for stealing the most valuable item you own. You can do that… if you take something of his he holds most dear too. Snow White. You don't have to kill her… unless you really want to. Kidnap her or maim her. It matters not to me what you do. Are you tired of being a butcher, or would you like to go back to being a warlord?"

She looked at him coldly while she answered, "It depends on what you want from me."

"The other me is currently distracted trying to help the heroes at the hospital as we speak," he began. "While he remains too busy to keep an eye on his shop, I need you to break in and steal a magical artifact he undoubtedly keeps inside his vault behind a painting hanging on the wall behind the main counter. This artifact is a pair of golden shears. Get them for me, and you can keep your crook and have your revenge against Prince Charming."

"So long as I don't get caught, you have yourself a deal," Peep replied coolly, then closed up her shop before she followed the Dark One outside and back to Gold's pawnshop.

Upon arriving a few minutes later, the darker villain spoke up again saying, "I would get the shears myself if I could, but the fool living here was smart enough to put a powerful protection spell in place so that I can't enter. But you can. It's meant only to keep me out. I know not the combination to the safe, but I have a little potion here that will allow for you to slip your hand right through its wall. It's perfectly harmless I assure you, but it will wear off within a matter of minutes, so be quick about it. Open the safe from the inside, steal the shears, then bring them back out to me."

She nodded, but before she reached down to begin picking the lock on the door so she could get inside, the warlord and butcher turned back to face him once more while she questioned, "And what if they're not inside the safe like you believe them to be? Our deal won't be off… will it? After all, I will have done my part."

"Don't worry," Rumplestiltskin responded impatiently and shoved a small vial into her hand that contained the potion she needed to get inside the vault. "Your crook is yours and I'll even still tell you where to find the Prince and Princess. I'll keep watch. Now get going!"

Finally, Bo Peep entered the pawnshop after she successfully picked the lock, then walked quietly to the main counter where Gold made his sales and kept his record books, stared up at the painting on the wall behind it just like the Dark One said would be there, and pulled it down to find the safe, also just like he had told her would be there.

The villainess carefully opened the vial and poured the liquid over her hand, causing it to glow, then she placed her hand up against the front of the safe only to find she was able to phase right through the door like he said she would be able to. Bo didn't waste time. She reached inside of it, opened the door when she turned the crank within it to do so, and began to search the items hidden inside. However, the shears weren't there. So she closed the door again and locked it before putting the painting back up in its place, then quickly looked around the room in the dark for any sign of them. Knowing she'd never be able to find them in the dark even if she had more than a few minutes, she left the shop and locked the front door again so the other Rumplestiltskin would never suspect she'd been there.

"Well… did you find them?" Wish Rumple curtly asked the butcher.

She shook her head, then snidely answered, "I'm afraid they weren't in there like you thought. So sorry. Now… where's David and his wife at right now? Are they still alone?"

The Dark One from the Wish Realm scowled again while he glared darkly at her and then he muttered, "The Charmings are currently standing aboard the Jolly Roger docked within the harbor. Yes… they are still there, but you might want to hurry. They ought to be heading back to the hospital soon. Good luck… dearie."

And with that said, Rumplestiltskin suddenly vanished from before her within a cloud of smoke. Peep grinned coolly and then with her shepherd's crook in hand, she made her way towards the harbor where she planned to finally get her revenge against David by hurting one of the women in his life he loved most.


	18. Chapter 18

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Eighteen

Meanwhile…

Snow and David started heading back to the hospital while they walked along the docks within the harbor, when the Prince received a message from Henry on his phone informing them Hook had woken up for a brief time and that they needed to hurry in getting back because Emma needed them. He stopped a moment to read it before he showed his wife the message on the screen, then David put his phone back into his pocket before they started back again. However, a sudden familiar wave of power knocked them off their feet as they fell roughly to the wooden planks of the dock beneath their feet.

The former sheriff and Snow struggled to sit up while they turned around to look in the direction where the magic had come from, and that was when they both saw Bo Peep looming over them after she had walked towards them from the opposite direction, then grinned as she kept her crook in front of her, prepared to use it again to keep them down until she finished talking to them.

"Peep?" David questioned out of surprise the moment he saw her again and with her crook in hand. "What are you doing? And how did you get back your crook?"

"I had a little help," she answered snidely. "You never should have stolen my personal property from me. I warned you and that pirate not to."

The Prince glared up at her while he replied, "We didn't give it back because we figured you might try making a move against us in retaliation. Is that what this is? Did Rumplestiltskin help you?"

Bo struck her crook against the ground to unleash its power over them once again, then she retorted, "Now isn't the time for questions. This is revenge. The Dark One did help me, but I should have come for my crook sooner. He reminded me of the person I used to be until I was reduced to this… life as a butcher. A warlord. That's what I used to be. And I was good at being so. I'm done being a butcher. You're going to pay for taking that life away from me."

"Just how do you expect to do that?" Snow asked the other woman standing above them curtly. "If you plan on killing David…"

"I don't plan on killing him," the villainess responded before the Princess could finish as she swiftly struck the end of her crook against the planks one last time, then walked around behind them and suddenly swung her crook around to strike David hard across the back of his head in order to render him unconscious, leaving behind a deep, ugly wound.

Snow fearfully screamed, "David! No!"

Bo Peep laughed cruelly and then she continued, "I just plan on hurting him a bit. Which is where you come in, Princess. You and me… we're going to go for a little walk. If you refuse to come willingly, I'll just drag you along if I have to and then your own punishment will be much more severe."

"Somehow… I doubt that," the hero answered darkly as she glared up at the other woman and then quickly turned back to her husband again as she tenderly laid her hands over the wound now bleeding out to try to help him however she could. "You're just going to do to me whatever it is you have in mind right now, whether I come with you willingly or not. At least let me call my daughter or Regina so they can come out to help him. Or an ambulance. He's bleeding heavily. He could die because of what you've done!"

"I have a good feeling he's going to be just fine," Peep replied coldly, then she pulled out a zip tie from her jacket pocket and handed it down to Snow for her to bind her wrists together after she yanked David's wife away from him. "Put it on."

Snow did as she had asked, then once she was back on her feet, she looked over at the warlord and questioned, "Why are you really doing this? It isn't really because of whatever he might have done to you in your past, otherwise you would have come after him seeking vengeance long before now. And I don't believe it's really because he simply stole your crook from you either. You would have come to try to get it back if you really wanted it that much. It couldn't matter that much to you. So why?"

Long ago in David's and Peep's past…

 _The shepherdess turned warlord was sitting upon a couch in the gazebo beyond David's family's farm when David, who back then was still nothing more than a mere farm boy, arrived upon her demand with what she believed would be the payment he and his mother owed her for not destroying their farm, as Peep was observing her new necklace she had stolen from off of the young girl who was David's friend in her mirror until she turned to face the young man while she stated, "High noon. Right on time. I hope you got my money."_

 _"Sorry," David responded plainly when she sat up to confront him, while he kept his eyes on hers._

 _"You're not actually considering fighting?" she then asked him out of disbelief and stood again before him. "You know you can't win."_

 _The villainess motioned to the two men who worked for her with a shake of her head and they both surrounded the younger man while they pulled their swords from their scabbards to prepare to fight him as she uttered, "Boys."_

 _Much to the warlord's surprise, David suddenly pulled his own sword and raised it against the two men as they began to fight. This farm boy never once stood against her before and she assumed him to be a coward. And she preferred him as such. However, the shepherd continued to fight strongly against her men and soon enough, David had won as he knocked them both to the ground and out cold._

 _However, Bo stepped down from the gazebo and bent over one of her men to pick up his sword so she could fight against David herself as she spoke again saying darkly, "Guess Mama's got to get her hands dirty now."_

 _"See?" she continued after they had begun their battle, though it didn't take long before she had managed to knock him off of his feet, as David fell back against one of the gazebo's pillars and Peep laid the point of her blade up against his throat. "Told you you can't win."_

 _"Actually… Maybe I can," the shepherd retorted coolly after the warlord raised her sword to strike David down until he suddenly somersaulted backward out of the way, causing her to strike the pillar behind him instead, then came up behind her when she was trying to pull the blade from the stone after it became stuck, and laid his own sword against her throat while he held her against him by her shoulder before he swiftly ripped Anna's necklace from around Bo's neck. "Where is Joan?"_

 _When he shoved her over towards her couch again, then worked to tie her up to the post nearby with her own ribbon, Bo Peep glared at him as she answered angrily, "I don't owe you any answers."_

 _The farm boy looked around them until his eyes stopped on the woman's shepherd's crook, then used it to find the woman who called herself Joan after he picked up the warlord's weapon and replied, "Then I'll find her myself. You're gonna help me whether you'd like to or not."_

In the present…

"It's because of what happened as a result of what he did that I hate him for," Bo Peep finally responded to Snow after she broke from her thoughts of the day he had defeated her, as she began to drag the Princess across the docks alongside her. "After that day, I couldn't be the warlord I had been again. None of the villains I ever worked with or for to help them get whatever it was they wanted, trusted I had it in me to be a warlord anymore. Because I had been taken down by a mere farm boy who didn't know how to fight until that woman Joan taught him how. Word spread of my defeat. After that, I was nothing. I tried finding work, but few jobs came. I hate your Prince for what he did to me. But since we've arrived here in Storybrooke, he's always had you and the rest of this town's heroes to watch his back. Like that pirate who helped him rob me of all I had left. Him stealing my crook from me was the last straw. So when Rumplestiltskin came to me tonight to inform me you were both alone and that I could use you to get to him and make him suffer, I eagerly jumped at the chance. You will pay for what your husband's done to me, Princess. And so will he even more so when he finds you dead."

"You're wrong," Snow retorted again as she struggled to look over at the villainess pulling her away from her wounded husband. "You won't get away with whatever you're thinking you're going to do to me. My daughter and our friends will stop you. Just as we've stopped all the rest of the villains who've attempted to take us down or to kill us. We've stopped villains who are far more powerful than you are. You'll see."


	19. Chapter 19

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Nineteen

Again, inside the hospital…

Emma was standing above Killian who was lying so still in the bed in front of her thanks to the sedative Whale had injected him with to stop him from hurting himself, and continued to stare down at him in despair, yet also with darkness in her eyes until she finally turned around to face the doctor, Blue, August, Henry, Regina, Jasmine, Aladdin, Belle, and Gold again as she spoke sadly saying, "I'm taking him back home with me. Or maybe to my parents' loft so that he won't be forced to stay here. A hospital can be a terrifying place for anyone, especially for someone who's never been inside of one. The beeping sounds from the machines are bad enough. But finding the needles and tubes sticking out of his arms, then seeing some stranger in a white coat injecting him with another needle? I can't do that to him again. Whale… you said that Killian was stable, right?"

The doctor looked between her and his patient sternly while he responded, "Yes, but I still wouldn't recommend you taking him out of here, Miss. Swan. I mean… Mrs. Jones. I'm sorry. He may be stable for now, but unless you're going to heal him, which I wouldn't really recommend on account of your earlier worries about how he will continue to react to everything he won't recognize any longer… that could change. He could injure himself further, or even someone else."

"I'll make sure that won't happen," she replied worryingly, then glanced over between the others facing her as well. "Killian won't recognize anyone, or anything because he can't. But he will be more comfortable in a real bed and in a place where he isn't surrounded by these strange machines or injected with needles. I'll heal him and do whatever I can do for him."

"Honestly, I agree with Emma that taking him home with her is the best decision for him," the Blue Fairy said quietly when she looked between Whale and the Savior. "I'll stay with her and the boy to help them. The magic I conjured to transform August back into a child isn't powerful enough to counteract the magic that has cursed him now, but perhaps… with Gold's and Regina's help, we can find something that will bring Hook back to us."

Gold nodded in agreement as well, then he answered, "It's not often that I agree with a fairy. But in this case, I do. And of course I will see if there's something I have in my shop that could be of help to us in our endeavor. Will you be taking him back to your home, or your parents' loft, Mrs. Jones?"

Emma thought for a moment while she looked back down at her husband again, then turned back to the Dark One as she responded, "The loft. It will be easier for all of us to look after him there. Our house is bigger, but our bedroom isn't and I'd rather Killian lie in a bed than on our couch."

"Agreed," Rumple replied while he held the dagger in his hands. "I will return to you there then as soon as I can. Belle and I will see what we can find at my shop… like I said. I may even be able to mimic the spell I created to return August to his older self again, but even that on its own isn't powerful enough. A genie's magic… if it really was some genie who conjured this weapon, is dark and not easily broken without one to do so. I'll admit I don't know much about them except that most are evil magical beings, and their power is among the most powerful within the universe."

"Phenomenal cosmic power," Aladdin stated quietly, then looked between those who had turned their heads to stare at him in confusion. "Sorry. But that's what another genie I used to know a long time ago used to call a genie's power. Phenomenal… cosmic…"

Regina interrupted as she finished for him, "…power. We got it. I don't think there are too many people in all the realms that know much about their kind of magic. It's too bad we don't have a genie on our side to help us right now. Although, it was because of a genie this new Rumplestiltskin even exists."

Jasmine sighed as she looked over at her husband and answered, "Sorry, but defeating Jafar and true love's kiss broke the genie curse over Aladdin. And Jafar's nothing more than a stone head atop of a staff now locked away safe and sound inside my father's vault. But as you know… using a genie's power always comes with consequences. Wishes, or otherwise."

"We're going to figure something out, Mom," Henry finally responded, in order to bring the conversation back to what was important.

"Thanks, kid," Emma replied sincerely, then turned back to Killian as she leaned down over him and prepared herself to heal him, until David suddenly stumbled into the room while he struggled to remain upright on account of the gash across the back of his head, which everyone could see was bleeding from the blood dripping down his hand and arm.

Emma immediately rushed towards him, followed closely by Henry and Whale too as they all grabbed him, then helped him to sit down at the bottom of the bed while his daughter asked fearfully, "Dad… what happened? Who did this to you? And where's Mom?"

The doctor began to look at the wound until Emma raised her hands to it in order to heal her father, as David answered weakly, "She took her. Bo Peep. She came to the docks where Snow and I had been talking until we were about to come back here. She used her crook to knock us off our feet, then to strike me over my head with. When I came to… Snow was gone. Peep had to have taken her. I have no idea where. We have… we have to find her."

"We will find her," his daughter responded once she finished healing him, then pulled David into a hug in an effort to reassure him they would, like he's been there to comfort her all along. "I promise. But first… I'm going to heal Killian's wounds too so we can take him back to your loft. So he'll be more comfortable and hopefully less afraid. I'll take Regina and whoever else wants to help out to find Mom, but I need you to look after Killian for me. Please, Dad."

"Of course," he answered her sincerely while he looked down at the boy again sadly. "I got Henry's message. He said Hook woke up?"

The Savior turned back to her husband and gently laid one of her hands across his forehead and the other hand down over his chest above his heart, then carefully began to heal him as Blue spoke quietly again saying, "He did. Unfortunately, Whale was forced to inject him with a sedative to calm him. He was so scared and kept crying out for his brother. It won't be easy for you to look after him once he awakens again, David. But I'll be there with you to help you."

Henry immediately responded, "So will I."

"And Regina and I will go out with Emma to help her find Snow and stop Peep from doing whatever it is she's attempting to do," Zelena added when she too walked into the room upon overhearing her friends beginning to make up a plan upon her return to the hospital after she took care of her daughter back at her home for a little while. "I don't need magic to take out someone like her."

"She isn't completely powerless," David replied in frustration when he looked over at the former Wicked Witch. "She has her crook back. Rumplestiltskin must have somehow gotten it back for her. She struck me over the head with it and used its power to knock me and Snow off our feet more than once. Be careful and don't underestimate her."

Zelena looked over at him while she retorted, "Yes… but you were obviously caught off guard when she attacked you. She may expect some of us to come after her to save Snow, but we'll still have the element of surprise since she won't know who all will be coming."

Regina nodded in agreement and then answered, "My sister's right. All we have to do is find where she's taken Snow and I believe we can use my mirror inside my vault to do that. We will get her back like Emma said, David. Peep can't hide from me."


	20. Chapter 20

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty

At last, once Killian's broken bones, lashes and lacerations, as well as his bruises were finally healed, Emma sank back down into the chair beside his bed to wait for a few minutes in case the boy who was her husband, should awaken again despite the sedative still flowing throughout his system. However, the effects of the sedative held fast and a part of Emma was relieved knowing it would be easier for her father, Henry, and Blue to get him back to the loft and to care for him so long as she was out trying to save her mother from Bo Peep.

"I promise you, Emma… I'll keep him safe," David whispered to his daughter assuredly once he carefully lifted his son in law in his arms again, then waited for her to finish caressing Killian's cheek and to kiss his forehead before he and the others left with him. "Just do whatever you have to do to find and save your mother."

"You know I will," the Savior replied with confidence as well.

With that said, she then used her magic within her to transport David with Killian in his arms back to the loft, while Blue used her own to transform herself into a fairy so she could fly herself there as quickly as she was able. Gold walked out of the hospital followed closely by his own wife as she carried their son within her arms, while Aladdin and Jasmine summoned their magic carpet to them so they too could join David and the Blue Fairy in order to try to help them to care for their friend.

Yet before they took off, Aladdin turned to Henry and August as Emma was also about to transport them both after David and grinned while he asked, "Hey, Henry… how would you like to go for a ride? And you too, of course, my friend. It's perfectly safe… I assure you."

The teenager smiled and eagerly rushed forward to jump onto the floating carpet behind the Prince and his Princess from Agrabah without waiting for his mother's approval, then August followed after him while Emma's son exclaimed, "I always wanted to fly on a magic carpet."

Emma smiled sadly as she watched them fly off through the hospital's corridor and out its doors towards the loft, then she turned back to Regina and Zelena who remained with their Savior so they could help her to save Snow. Without waiting any longer, Emma transported herself, while Regina did the same for her sister, and they all arrived inside the Queen's vault.

Inside the Charmings' loft…

Once they arrived, David gently laid Killian down on the bed he shared with Snow and covered the sleeping boy with the blankets, then he returned to join his grandson and their friends in the living room where they could continue to talk quietly as he took a seat on the couch next to Henry and August. However, no one really said much at first, since the others could see how worried David was for Hook and his daughter, and now for his wife too.

"Thank you for letting me ride on your magic carpet," the sixteen year old said when he turned towards the royals from Agrabah. "That was the most fun I've had in awhile."

"I thought you'd like that," Aladdin answered. "It was fun for me the first time I ever flew on one too."

While the former sheriff kept his eyes trained on his son in law from where he remained sitting without saying a word, Henry looked over at him and saw the despair in his eyes, then he asked worryingly, "Grandpa, are you alright? I mean… I know you're worried about Grandma and Killian of course, but… They're both going to be okay. You know that, don't you?"

David finally turned away to face him and the others again, then he responded, "Maybe. I know we've fought and won worse troubles for years, but right now… all I can feel is the walls caving in around me."

"Guilt does that," Jasmine stated sadly. "Believe me, I know. I know how it feels because I've also blamed myself for things that were my fault, as well as were beyond my control. Like everyone does. But you know what… Hook actually helped me get past some of it. Shortly after Aladdin and I left here and Hook became trapped in the Enchanted Forest upon being banished from Storybrooke."

Inside the Nautilus…

 _Jasmine walked again into the main room within Captain Nemo's underwater submersible where she found Hook alone as he was staring out the ship's only window into the ocean. From the look in his eyes, she could tell everything the Captain she'd only very recently gotten to know from her time spent in Storybrooke, was feeling. From his guilt, sadness, and anger… to his pain. And she deeply felt for him._

 _"_ _Does it help?" the Princess from Agrabah quietly asked him, in hope she could be of some comfort to him. "Staring into the sea?"_

 _Hook hadn't heard her come in since he had been lost in his thoughts, but once she spoke to him, he walked over to the control of the shield over the glass to close it while he despondently replied, "How long have you been watching me?"_

 _She kept facing him as she answered sternly, "Long enough to recognize that look."_

 _"And what look would that be?" he retorted curtly when he walked past and turned his back to her._

 _"The look of someone who misses home," Jasmine responded more firmly to try to convince him to keep talking._

 _The pirate captain glanced over at her before he took a seat on the couch, then he let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his hand over his face and lifted his head again so he could look up at her while he desolately replied, "You know… I never thought I'd live anywhere but the sea. But you're right. I do miss that patch of dirt we called home. And every moment… I stay here… is killing me."_

 _The Princess could feel his pain as she looked into his eyes and then with remorse, she answered sincerely, "I'm sorry."_

 _"And the thoughts of the person that you love, not knowing how you truly feel..." Killian continued, staring ahead of him while he spoke._

 _"It's the hardest thing in the world," she finished for him upon understanding how he was feeling._

 _When Hook looked over at her and she realized that he too could see her own vulnerability, she stood again as she spoke curtly saying, "Never mind. Forget I said that."_

 _While he remained sitting, he looked up at her again while he questioned, "What's with you and Aladdin anyway? You don't think he's good enough for a Princess?"_

 _"Actually, it's the other way around," Jasmine sadly responded when she turned around again towards him as well. "I've made some terrible mistakes, you know. A Princess has a duty to her people and… I failed them. So there's just no point in it."_

 _"After all that I've done… I don't really deserve love," she added after she turned her back to him._

 _Killian slowly stood again as well while he said sympathetically, "You know, I used to think like that. And then I realized that… hiding behind the guilt was the coward's answer."_

 _When she looked back at him, the Princess retorted coldly, "Then I suppose I am a coward. And maybe I always have been."_

"I had started talking to him that night in hope of comforting him, but he wound up comforting me instead," Jasmine continued again once she finished sharing the talk she had had with Killian, with David and the others around her inside the loft. "Even though at the time I wasn't exactly ready to listen. But I was grateful to him for trying to help me. It was thanks to him that I knew for certain I loved Aladdin. I mean… I did know before then, but he helped me to put my feelings into perspective. And then he helped me to find the courage I needed to confront Jafar. I'm not sure if I would have been able to face him were it not for Hook. I owe him a lot."

"You're not the only one he helped that night," Aladdin replied, as David, Henry, and August turned to face him once he started speaking as well. "Hook was a bit more blunt and curt when I tried talking to him. But then… he was trying to help us find Jafar so we could all get what we were hoping for on that adventure."

Still aboard the Nautilus…

 _The street rat, turned genie entered the same room where Jasmine had entered to talk to Hook earlier and found the Captain working on charting them a course to help them to find Jafar using Nemo's maps and the magical compass with the power to point them towards men with revenge in their hearts._

 _Aladdin cleared his throat to gain his attention, then questioned, "Is Jasmine around?"_

 _When he turned only his head to look over at him, Hook answered in frustration, "She is not."_

 _"Any idea where she is?" the younger man asked again as the pirate attempted to return to his work._

 _"Look… this harpoon is taking us to an island surrounded by a scary reef, which may contain a very evil sorcerer," Killian responded more crossly when he looked towards Aladdin once again. "Now, please… I need to concentrate."_

 _Aladdin understood, yet he continued to act awkwardly as he turned away again and tapped his finger over one of the ship's instruments within the metal contraption they were all in together, then he stated, "Right. Yeah, right. Of course. So when you talked to her earlier, did she say anything about me?"_

 _At last, Hook became fed up with the constant interruptions, then he tossed down the pencil he was using and faced Aladdin again while he retorted angrily, "I'm not a bloody matchmaker! For two people in love, you have terrible communication."_

 _"You think she's in love with me?" the genie asked again, as the Captain's anger didn't really appear to faze him much._

 _"I don't really care right now!" Killian finally shouted at him. "I really have to focus on getting us to where…"_

Once Aladdin also finished telling his friends of his conversation with Hook too, he went on to continue saying, "Before he could finish, we were interrupted when the metal ship we were in had been damaged and something exploded apparently. We were forced to abandon the ship and to save us, Jasmine used one of her wishes to bring us all safely to the island we were seeking to find Jafar."

He then turned his head to look over at the boy still lying asleep in the bed across the room, then he added, "He didn't realize he had helped me because he had been so frustrated and I was annoying him, but… he did. I knew then Jasmine really did love me and that I needed to continue to fight for our love. Like Hook continued fighting to get back to Emma. He never gave up trying. I really wish there was something more we could have done to help him. I mean… all we did was give him some of our kingdom's jewels to help him pay for another ship's passage once he got out of Agrabah I think. We could have done more. We should have done more for him. He did after all not only help to bring Jasmine and me together, but he also helped give her the courage she needed to defeat Jafar. We couldn't have done it were it not for him. Not to mention he also saved us both from being eaten by a giant kraken."

"Well… now you have another chance to repay him," August replied, while he stood leaning up against one of the posts helping to hold up the loft above him after he had finished listening to those from Agrabah share their stories. "You're here now."

"You were attacked by a kraken?" the man once made of wood then added curiously.

Jasmine smiled as she looked over at her husband, then turned back to their friend, as well as Henry and David while she answered, "That's another long story. But I suppose the short of it is… I wished for Aladdin to help me find my kingdom and we wound up somewhere in the Enchanted Forest instead. As I said… wishes don't work like you would expect them to. There are dire consequences to them. I was upset and so I convinced Aladdin to help me row out into the middle of the ocean so I could dump the lamp tethered to him in so deep… so that no one would ever find it again. I was going to wish Aladdin free first of course, but then… before I could do so, the kraken appeared and attacked us. We thought we were as good as dead. Until Hook appeared from beneath the ocean in the Nautilus and he saved us. Sacrificing getting the beast's blood they needed that might have gotten him home much sooner."

She glanced over again at Aladdin and their friends while she said again, "I don't suppose that really was the short version of that story after all. I'm sorry."

"Actually… you did leave out a lot of detail you could have told, but you didn't," her husband haughtily responded, causing Jasmine and the others to laugh, including David.

"We're grateful you guys are here," the Prince and former sheriff of Storybrooke replied with sincerity when he finally spoke again. "At least we have a better chance to help…"

David was interrupted when he then heard Killian begin to stir beneath the blankets as he slowly awoke once more. He immediately stood up and walked towards him. However, he stopped beside the same post where August was standing, a few feet away from the bed so he wouldn't frighten Killian so much like Emma had at the hospital. Or at least, he hoped he wouldn't frighten him. Unfortunately, his hope was quickly dashed when Killian's eyes opened and saw the strangers to him looking down on him from a distance.

The boy struggled to back away from them when his fear from before suddenly came flooding back to him as he cried out, "Who are you?! More pirates? Please don't… don't hurt me again. I'll do better. I promise."

David slowly approached him while he raised his hands out in front of him to show Killian he wasn't going to hurt him with anything, then softened his eyes out of remorse and whispered, "It's all right. I promise you… everything's all right. You're safe here. We aren't going to hurt you. None of us are. We just want to help you. And we aren't pirates. We're friends… Actually, we're family. I know what I'm trying to say isn't making any sense…"

"You're lying," Killian retorted out of anger before the man before him could continue on, then his eyes softened as they grew sad on top of him still being afraid while he looked down again along his arms, then suddenly began to swat and scratch at them like something was inside of them, until David quickly sat down in front of him and grabbed his arms to try to keep him from hurting himself. "I saw needles… or something, sticking… sticking out of my arms. In that bright room with the strange noises. They were hurting me! You were hurting me!"

"We were trying to help you, Hoo… Killian," the Prince continued softly, as concern showed across his face. "You were hurt pretty badly, so we brought you somewhere to be cared for. The needles were only something our doctors use to…"

All of a sudden, Killian interrupted him again as he stared up at the man before him and asked, "How do you know my name? No one uses it, but Liam. No one cares about me except for him. Where is he? Where's my brother?"

Not knowing how to tell him that Liam was long dead, or how to even begin to tell him the truth about where he was or how he had come to this point of time two hundred years from the only life he's ever known, David looked down on him sadly while he answered, "I'm afraid he isn't here. You were the only one we found. I'm so sorry. As for how I know you, I'm not so sure how to explain. My daughter… the woman you saw sitting with you before… She can help you better than I can. She has a special gift. She'll be back soon."

"What happened to me?" Killian fearfully asked again, as he looked down upon himself discovering his pain was gone, along with the lashes, bruises, and other injuries which caused his suffering. "I was hurt. Silver… the man who owns me and his men… they beat me. Liam tried to stop them, but he couldn't. I deserved it, but…"

"You're wrong," David responded strongly. "No one deserves to be a slave and to be treated as you have. No one. My daughter healed you so you wouldn't suffer anymore. Like I said, you're safe here, Killian. I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-One

Down inside the former Evil Queen's vault…

Regina entered the chamber beneath the mausoleum that had become her private sanctuary once Storybrooke was created, until her dark curse had been broken and she remained the villainess she had been until her son and their friends, now family had saved her. Zelena and Emma both followed closely behind her, and together they began to come up with a way to find where Bo Peep had taken Snow, as well as a way to save her and to take the former warlord down before she hurt her.

The Queen glanced back towards her friend and sister once she was standing in front of her magic mirror as she waited for them to stand with her, then she faced the mirror and waved her hands over the glass while Emma spoke up in confusion saying, "I thought you needed Sidney inside your mirror to make it work. You know… 'Mirror, mirror on the wall…' and all that? That is why you trapped him inside it before, isn't it?"

The former Wicked Witch answered for her sister, "We've since made improvements ever since Regina and I have started making amends. Until I lost my own magic, that is. When I was in Oz, I was always able to see whatever I wanted to in other realms without using some poor old genie trapped inside of it. I helped Regina learn the spell I used so she too could cast it over her own magic mirror."

"And right now, we're going to use my mirror to find Snow and Peep," Regina responded with a grin, as she waited for the fog within the Mirror Realm to clear before new images appeared before them that revealed exactly what they hoped it would. "Well… it looks like Peep's taken Snow to the boathouse. The question is… why?"

"I don't really care why," the Savior retorted curtly, while she watched as the villainess dragged her mother along behind her inside the structure and along the docks. "I just want to get in so I can save Mom, then get back to Killian and Dad."

She was about to wave her hands over her body so she could poof herself there, until Regina quickly called out, "Emma… wait! You heard what your father said. That woman may not have her own power like we do, but she isn't powerless either. If we go in there without some kind of plan, Peep could kill your mother before you have the chance to save her. We need to outsmart her."

Zelena looked over at her sister again as she replied, "I gather you have an idea, sis."

"Actually, I think I do," the Queen answered smugly, then she turned around and looked between the two women waiting for her to continue. "Only, I'm not so sure you're going to like it much, sis. But if you don't mind, I'd like to take a page out of your playbook."

"No…" the witch responded warily, as she started to have a pretty good idea about what her sister was thinking just then. "No. You wouldn't."

Regina waved her hand over Zelena, engulfing her within a purple cloud of magic while she smiled again and replied, "Come on… at least you won't be completely powerless yourself."

Meanwhile…

After the villain and Snow left the harbor and entered inside the boathouse as Peep dragged Snow along behind her, the Princess finally questioned, "What are we doing here? Are you hoping to row away from Storybrooke with me as your prisoner? Because you won't get far."

"Quiet," Bo answered curtly.

"Look… I know things haven't necessarily been easy for you since we've all arrived here in this world," Snow said again, as she attempted to try to help the other woman instead of struggling against her. "I don't know anything about being a butcher and I know that you're not welcomed anywhere because people here probably still see you as a villain… though to be fair, a villain is exactly what you're being right now by kidnapping me and hurting my husband like you did. But you can be more if you would just…"

The former warlord glared back at the Princess again, until she suddenly shoved her down on the floorboards beneath their feet in front of one of the turned over rowboats behind her once they reached the end of the docks, then snidely asked, "Do you ever get tired of trying to turn all villains into heroes? You can stop trying that with me. I'm not interested. I don't care to be one of you, I don't care about being liked, and I don't care one way or another about being a butcher. It certainly isn't the worst job here I could have gotten. What I do want, is to become the warlord I used to be again, and to have all of you fear me like you do the few remaining villains out there left unmarked by your deluded hero making efforts. I'm getting out of here and you're going to come with me."

Snow looked around, then turned back to her as she questioned, "Like I asked you before… how are you expecting to do that?"

"By summoning an old acquaintance with this," Bo Peep responded with a grin as she pulled something small from her jacket's pocket and lowered it within the palm of her hand to show it to the hero, revealing what appeared to be an ancient coin of sorts. "I stole it from Gold's shop earlier."

"An old coin?" the Princess uttered still out of confusion while she tried to think about who the villainess was talking about. " _BB_. Wait… you don't mean… Black Beard? You can't!"

Peep stared down at the coin as she replied, "Sorry, lambkins. I'm not sure what's come of him, but I'm willing to stake my life on the belief that he's out there sailing the seas and being his villainous self, like I myself will be again too."

She raised her hand that held the coin above her head and tossed it into the ocean as far out as she could. However, from out of nowhere and much to Peep's and Snow's surprise, a flying monkey screeched from above them as it suddenly swooped down to catch the coin in midair just before it could hit the water, then hovered above them when Regina and Emma appeared as well. Armed and ready to fight if the villain refused to surrender to them.

Unfortunately, Bo grasped her crook and struck its end down against the dock to send out a wave of magic to knock the Savior and former Evil Queen off their feet as she branded them like so many others, then swiftly bent down to grab Snow in order to yank her back up onto her feet before she pulled the Princess out in front of her to keep her captive between her and the other heroes.

Upon her doing so, Emma raised her gun she was holding in her hands higher at the woman as she cried out, "Mom!"

"It's okay, Emma!" Snow shouted out to her daughter. "I'm okay."

"I suggest all of you stay back," the warlord ordered angrily while she kept her eyes between Emma, Regina, as well as on the monkey now sitting upon one of the rafters above them. "All I'm trying to do is get out of this perfect little town of yours. I got enough vengeance against the so called hero your father proclaimed himself to be, Savior. I kidnapped his wife and can hope he died from the injury I rendered to him. But then I never believed much in hope. Give back the coin… and I'll let her go."

Emma glared at Peep while she retorted, "Forgive me if I don't trust you. Let my mother go first, then we can talk and I might just let you leave Storybrooke… but only if you cooperate."

Regina raised her eyes towards the creature and nodded upon seeing ahead of time what Bo's decision was going to be, then before they could stop her, the villainess suddenly pulled Snow forward as she shoved her off the dock towards the ocean beneath them. Fortunately, the flying monkey immediately swooped down again and caught the Princess just before she was fully submerged within the waters, then pulled her out and flew with her to safety.

In the moment Bo Peep shoved her mother forward, Emma quickly holstered her gun and together she and Regina fired their magic simultaneously at the former warlord, who screamed out when she was suddenly forced her off her feet as she flew back through the air behind her until she landed hard within one of the upturned boats behind her. She cried out in pain when she landed, but Peep struggled to stand again once she made it back out of the boat, then faced the heroes again.

Emma walked over to where the crook had fallen against the dock and bent down to pick it up as the villain rose back to her feet and screamed, "That belongs to me!"

"Not anymore it doesn't," Regina answered, then swiftly fired her own magic again at the shepherdess and swiftly transformed her into a sheep with a pink bow tied perfectly around her neck.

"I'll transform you back into yourself once we get you locked away and secured within your new prison among the rest of the villains, who also refuse to accept we don't take kindly to those we loved being harmed," the Queen added smugly and then began to laugh at the sight of Bo Peep becoming the very animal she once herded.

The flying monkey flew down again with Snow still safely within its grasp until the creature released her so that she was standing in front of her daughter, and both Emma and Snow immediately embraced one another before the Savior used her magic to break the zip tie which still bound her mother's hands together.

Once they pulled apart and Emma did so, Snow suddenly remembered her husband being struck over his head as she cried out, "David! Is he… Is he okay?"

The Savior smiled sadly and nodded as she responded, "Dad's fine, Mom. He made it back to the hospital and told us what happened while I healed him. He's okay. Just worried about you, is all."

"Oh… thank God," the older Princess replied with relief, then hugged her daughter again before she turned her head upon seeing the flying monkey that had saved her land on the dock next to Regina. "Regina… who is that? Since when did we still have flying monkeys around Storybrooke?"

"We don't," Zelena answered crossly, after Regina waved her hands over the creature and transformed it back into her sister once again as she became engulfed within purple magic like before. "The powerless witch who allowed her sister to turn me into one of my own creatures I once taunted each of you with. I suppose I did deserve that. Just don't ever do it again, Regina. I'm warning you, right now."

Snow stepped back from her daughter, then walked over to the former villainess and embraced her as well much to Zelena's surprise, while she responded, "Thank you, Zelena. For saving me. I mean it."

Emma and Regina both smiled when the older sister hugged the Princess back and sincerely replied, "You're welcome. But enough of this lovey dovey stuff. Let's get back to the others so we can try to help the pirate."


	22. Chapter 22

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Two

Once again, inside the Charmings' loft…

When David finally managed to calm the boy down, enough so that he knew Killian was no longer going to try to hurt himself, he stood up again and made his way into the kitchen so he could make him something to eat, while Killian remained as far back on the bed as he could to try keep away from the strangers looking down on him. The Prince doubted he would eat anything despite how hungry he knew Killian must be, knowing he never ate when he was upset or afraid of anything in his adult life. However, he thought he'd try, if just to keep himself distracted from his own worries.

"Hey, kid," August then stated quietly to Killian, when he slowly walked around the bed and sat down in the opposite corner from him, then reached out his hand warily for him to shake if he chose to accept to, so as to not frighten his friend anymore, and motioned to each of the others with his head and fingers once he started introductions to try to help put Killian more at ease. "My name's August. I'm a friend to David here, as well as to Blue, who is a fairy from the Enchanted Forest. And to Henry over here. He's David's grandson and he'll be a good friend to you. And then over by the post over there, are Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin. They're royals from Agrabah and they're our good friends. We're all here because we want to help you too. Like David and his daughter, and his wife. Do you think you can trust us enough to let us try to help you?"

"Liam's the only person I trust," Killian responded softly while he looked down and avoided looking up at any of those in front of him. "He'll find me. He wouldn't leave me too. He promised me he wouldn't ever abandon me. I don't understand how we… how we became separated."

August looked down sadly as well since he knew almost about as much about Hook's tragic past as everyone else, then looked over at David, who stopped cutting up the lettuce to add to the sandwich he was making for Killian, and breathed in and out for a moment to keep his anger and concern at bay, before he finally continued working.

Henry thought carefully for the right words, then he answered, "You're right. Your brother wouldn't ever abandon you. He didn't. I'm sure wherever he is, he's safe and that he's worried about you right now."

Killian lifted his head again and then turned to look towards Blue as he asked, "Are you really a fairy?"

"I am," she replied gently as she smiled down at him. "Everyone in this kingdom calls me Blue. Because I'm the Blue Fairy."

"Can you help me to find my brother then?" the boy asked pleadingly. "Please… he could be out there somewhere hurt like I was. Our master… he's an evil pirate. Whatever happened to us must be because of him. I have… I have to find him. We were going to run away from Silver and his crew. I don't… remember leaving the ship to try, but I've been… caught and beat… beaten for trying to escape a lot. Liam could have been caught this time. He could be in the ship's brig."

Blue wasn't really sure what she could say that wouldn't be a lie. So instead, she beckoned her wand into her hand and summoned Killian's wedding ring, then she sat down next to August on the bed as well, before she gently handed it to Killian. He stared down at it and then at her in confusion, until Blue continued to explain.

She spoke again while she looked into his eyes saying, "This ring is very special. It will help you find your way. However, you were injured pretty severely yourself. You may be healed now, but you're still weak and you haven't eaten anything for some time. I can only imagine how hungry you must be. David's making you something to eat. Please, let us take care of you first."

"I suppose… suppose I'll try to eat," Killian softly responded until he squeezed his eyes closed as a new sense of pain began to flare up within his head again. "My head… Aah… It hurts."

"Killian?" David uttered worryingly as he stopped trying to make his sandwich again and rushed back over to him, while Blue and August both stood. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Killian struggled to look up at the one trying to help him again, until he suddenly screamed out in fear and struggled to get away when he saw what appeared to be a monster with crocodile like skin and a cruel grin on his face as he chuckled giddily just over David's shoulders, then the boy cried out again, "Demon! There's a demon behind you! Don't… don't let him hurt me… please!"

Everyone else in the room immediately turned their heads in the direction the boy had indicated, but saw no one there. Then Jasmine turned back to her husband and looked at him sadly when she realized what was happening, and so did the others as they all suspected Hook's first delusion had begun in the form of Rumplestiltskin, seeing as he was the one villain who had haunted Hook for over two hundred years. It didn't matter that the pirate captain hadn't yet met the Dark One as far as his mind understood.

David continued to struggle with calming Killian again until at last the Prince pulled him tightly into his arms and held him close in a protective manner in hope it would be enough to assure his son in law that he won't ever let anything happen to him. David could feel Killian tremble against his chest and could only imagine how terrified he must be, so he only pulled him in tighter, then laid his head down over his while the boy began to cry.

Finally, he spoke again quietly as he said, "The demon's name is Rumplestiltskin. But he isn't real, Killian. What you're seeing isn't real. I promise… he won't hurt you. He can't."

"Actually… I beg to differ, dearie," the Dark One from the Wish Realm corrected him smugly once he really appeared among them, and this time everyone could see him standing there as they all turned around to face him. "I'm afraid I'm very real."

"Haven't you done enough harm for a few days?" August retorted coldly when he stood again to move so he was standing between him and David, who continued to hold the frightened child protectively in his arms to try to protect them as well, as did Henry, Blue, Jasmine, and Aladdin.

After Killian fearfully whispered to David that there were now two of them and buried his head in his protector's shirt, the Dark One sneered, then to August he answered, "Hardly. But then… just how much is enough? I've only just begun. However, for now I didn't come here to be bothered by any of you. I've come to talk with Prince Charming."

David turned when Rumplestiltskin suddenly froze the others standing to defend him and Killian with one of his dark spells, then he also quickly stood again as he released Killian and pushed him behind him while he whispered saying, "Stay behind me."

"What do you want, Dark One?" David then asked while he glared at him darkly. "I won't let you hurt Killian again."

"So… you've adapted to calling him by his true name now, rather than just by his cruel moniker?" the villain questioned, then danced around the unmoving heroes towards the Prince and the boy who had just been another version of one of his darkest rivals hours ago, while David kept himself between them. "I like the sound of Captain Hook much better. He hasn't been Killian Jones since he lost his hand to me and became a filthy pirate."

Killian clung to him even tighter upon growing more frightened than before when he heard the demon talking about him like he was someone else, while the former sheriff coldly replied, "You're wrong. I don't know anything about the version of Hook you know, but ours is a good man who deserves to be called by the name he was born with, or however he wishes to be called and that's Killian Jones. Although, Hook around here is a name spoken out of respect and honor now. By everyone."

Rumplestiltskin responded, "Say what you will. Like I said, I came here in order to talk to you. Not about him."

"I'm listening," David uttered. "Have you come to continue to try to hurt me like you tried to get George and Peep to do for you? Because I'm still standing. Say your peace, then get out of our home."

"Aren't we feeling impatient today," the Dark One stated snidely and then laughed giddily once again before he continued. "Actually… I've come for something else. While others whom you care about so much are paying the price in your place, you've been left unscathed as you wallow in self pity. But if you hand over what I seek… you won't have to do that anymore. I want the shears of destiny. I don't suppose you or your daughter know where they might be?"

Charming looked coldly into the villain's eyes while he answered, "If I did, I certainly wouldn't give them over to you."

Rumplestiltskin grinned as he replied, "Not even if doing so could save your poor little son in law's life? Come now… I think you would foolishly give them up with the right push."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him," the former sheriff responded angrily. "He's already suffering enough no thanks to you."

"Not enough, but it is a pleasure seeing him in such a pitiful state," the Dark One answered haughtily and giggled, before he continued on with a lie to the hero standing before him. "Get me the shears, Your Majesty. If you do, I will save him. Restore him back to his true old age. Or you can watch him die by his own worst fears. Given the Captain's dark and tragic past, I doubt it will take too much longer."

David glared darkly at Rumplestiltskin and retorted, "Sorry if I don't believe you. Your other self here… our friend, said he couldn't do anything to reverse the magic that's cursed Hook. Which means, I doubt you have the power to do so yourself. And besides… I've known you a long time. Certainly long enough to know your deals always have too high of a price to pay. No deal."

Rumplestiltskin was about to say something more, until Emma and Snow suddenly appeared in a silver smoke cloud upon returning to the loft, as did Regina and Zelena right behind them by the Queen's magic, and when the Savior saw and heard the villain imminently threatening the man she loved as well as her father, she swiftly blasted the Dark One back across the room while she angrily shouted, "Get the hell away from them! I don't care what you're doing here, but you won't hurt Killian anymore than you've already done. Or my father."

"It's like I told your father, Savior… I don't have to do anything more to your pirate cowardly hiding behind you heroes," the Dark One cruelly replied once he stood again on his feet. "His own fears are killing him for me. Get me the shears, or you will watch him die."

With that said, he vanished from before them within his own red smoke cloud, which allowed for his freezing spell over the others in the room to finally wear off. Snow immediately ran over to her husband, while Emma stood close by as she sadly looked down at Killian again upon seeing him holding onto her father in fear.

"Hey… do you still see the demon, Killian?" David then asked the boy quietly, as he knelt down in front of him once he saw his daughter's own fear while she was looking down at him, and tried to get Killian to open his eyes again so he could assure him he was safe. "It's all right."

At last, Killian did finally open his eyes and fearfully looked around the room, then he whispered, "He's gone. Both of them."

His protector continued looking at him while he asked again, "And your head? Are you still in pain?"

"What happened?" Emma asked her father worryingly once Killian nodded, then David carefully picked him up into his arms and carried him back to the bed so he could lay him down again where he could try to go back to sleep.

"A lot," he said quietly while he pulled the blankets up over and gently put his hand over his head to feel for hints of a rising fever, then turned back to Emma and the others so he could try to explain what little he knew himself. "Rumplestiltskin was only part of it."


	23. Chapter 23

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Three

Once again inside Gold's shop…

After they left the hospital, Gold and Belle returned to the pawnshop so they could continue to research the dagger, and for a way to destroy it, or at least its power over Hook so they could help him. However, when they walked inside, the former villain could immediately sense someone had broken in while they were out. But because they knew they were pressed for time, for now Gold ignored the intrusion after doing a brief scan over the valuables around him to see what might be missing, if anything, while Belle laid Gideon down in the backroom within his crib for a nap, then once he was confident nothing of importance was missing, they returned to the books they had already pulled out beforehand so they could continue going through them for answers.

Neither of them really spoke much while they searched except to go over the information they knew about the dagger or to ask questions. However, in the book Belle was reading which had been written and drawn by Gold himself to help catalogue the many artifacts he was in possession of, she came across an entry about the magic lamp Gold once possessed until it had been stolen from him by Aladdin during his last visit to Storybrooke, and suddenly an idea dawned on her.

When the beauty turned her head to look at her husband as he too turned to look over at her, she said to him anxiously, "Rumple… I think the answer's been staring us right in the face this whole time and we've been blind. Your evil self said that none of us have the power to reverse the dagger's effects over Killian, and we've learned we can't even destroy it. But what if the genie who forged it can? Or any genie… if the blade's creator no longer exists."

Gold smiled at her and then he replied, "That's just one of the reasons why I love you so much, Belle. You're as clever as you are beautiful. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. If only Sidney Glass were still here in Storybrooke. Regina said he disappeared during the Snow Queen's brief reign."

"Then… we'll just have to go somewhere to find ourselves another genie who can help us save Killian," she adamantly responded. "We need to travel to Agrabah with Jasmine and Aladdin. We have to, Rumple. We owe Emma for saving Gideon's life in the final battle. She could have killed him to save herself, but she sacrificed her life for his instead. And Killian's one of my closest friends here. I still owe him for taking care of me while I was still pregnant with our son and you and me weren't together."

"I know," her husband answered her gently out of understanding. "And you're right. We need to go talk with the others. Actually, why don't you stay here with Gideon so he can continue to sleep. I'll go talk with them."

He leaned in to kiss her, then he walked out from behind the counter while he picked up the dagger again and carefully rewrapped it within the cloth he had covered it with before so he could place it back inside his coat pocket. Gold kissed Belle once more and then left the shop again, though not before he made sure his protection spell still remained in place around it, as well as another he then conjured to keep out other intruders too so that Belle and their son would remain safe.

Less than ten minutes later, Gold arrived back at the Charmings' loft and used the head of his cane to knock on the door. Henry opened the door to him before he could knock a second time, then cautiously stepped back out of worry and without him having to say anything, the former villain understood he was apprehensive to see him on account of the other version of him threatening those the boy and the heroes loved.

Gold walked inside, as Snow came up behind her grandson, wrapping her arms around him protectively while she looked worryingly at the Dark One and asked, "How do we know you're really Gold and not the other you in disguise?"

He looked between all of those in the room, then stated, "I take it that my other self has recently paid you a visit then. If that had been me, I wouldn't have returned again already so soon. If I were him, I wouldn't be here to tell you Belle and I believe we have an idea as to how we may be able to save Hook."

"Did you discover how to reverse the dagger's curse over him?" David asked with hopefulness in his voice and his eyes.

"No," Rumple replied to the Prince apologetically, then turned his head to look over at Aladdin and Jasmine as he pulled the dagger out of his coat's pocket. "But I do believe the idea Belle came up with may be the key to someone who can. The genie who forged this blade… is he still alive? And if so, do you know where you might be able to find him?"

Jasmine glanced up at her husband, then she turned back to Gold again while she responded, "My father and Jafar imprisoned the genie back within his own lamp, and has kept it locked safely away within his vault where we thought the dagger would remain locked away as well. The Dark One stole the dagger, but thankfully he left the genie's lamp alone."

Aladdin questioned the shopkeeper, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I believe this genie could be the only one who does have the power to destroy the dagger so we can save Hook in time," Rumple answered and looked over at Emma where she was sitting beside the boy who was her husband, while she was gently strumming her fingers through his hair to try to keep him comforted as he slept.

"We need to get ahold of that lamp," Snow urgently replied and then turned to their friends from Agrabah. "Jasmine… can you take us with you to your kingdom so we can talk to your father? We need to plead with him to give the lamp over to us so we can help Killian."

The Princess worryingly responded, "My father will be reluctant to allow anything to leave from the vault again, let alone allow us to use a genie even if it is to save a man's life. But he will wish to help Hook. After all Hook's done for us."

Aladdin looked over at the Dark One, then spoke again apprehensively saying, "We know you're a hero now, but I'm pretty sure it won't be a good idea for you to join us. You know… seeing as it was another version of you who created all this trouble in the first place."

"You're right," Gold answered in understanding. "I'm certain my wife would be happy to go in my place. She would be of help to you."

"I'd like to go with her," August then replied as well when he turned to the former villain. "I've done a lot of traveling and I want to help Hook in whatever way I can. I'll help look after Belle for you too, Gold."

The shopkeeper nodded at him in gratitude, then Emma responded, "Right now, Killian needs me here. I can't leave him again so long as he's in so much pain and afraid. He needs Dad too."

She turned to her father as she added, "You've established a connection with him and he seems to trust you to look after him. I'm so grateful for that, Dad."

"I promised you I would do whatever I could for him," David answered quietly, as Snow smiled upon seeing her husband had taken to heart what she had said to him earlier that evening on the docks about being a father to Killian.

"I'm going too," she then replied as well. "Regina… you should come with us. In case trouble arises."

The Queen looked between Snow, Belle, August, Jasmine, and Aladdin, then she responded, "Well then… we should get going. Hook might not have long. Gold… could you send Belle here? I'll find Anton and ask for a few magic beans so we'll have a way to get to Agrabah and back."

A short time later, each of those who were making the journey to Agrabah stood within the street in the main square as they prepared to leave. Jasmine and Aladdin brought out their magic carpet again, and Regina used her own magic to duplicate the magic over two more carpets of her own for her and the others to ride on through the desert. Snow climbed on one with Regina, while Belle and August climbed onto the other. Then finally, the Queen threw the bean in front of them and together, they flew through the open portal.

In Agrabah…

The kingdom's Princess and her Prince led the way once their friends followed them through the portal, then together they flew across the desert sands towards the palace, where the Sultan waited eagerly for his daughter and son in law to return. The palace wasn't far, but the winds were hot and the climate was much different than it was in Storybrooke.

When they reached the palace at last, Jasmine jumped down from the magical carpet and ran inside the Great Hall where her father was sitting upon his throne conducting business with a small group of the kingdom's people, until he saw his daughter had returned as she was running to him. The Sultan immediately stepped down and ran to meet her as well, then they happily embraced.

Her father was the first to speak as he whispered gently, "I am so happy you have returned home, my daughter. You and Aladdin both."

"I'm happy too, father," the Princess answered sincerely, then finally she pulled back once Aladdin walked up behind her and offered a bow to the Sultan, as did their friends.

"Thank you for continuing to make sure Jasmine stayed safe, my boy," he then said to Aladdin before he finally pulled the young man into an embrace as well. "And I see you both have brought some friends with you. From this kingdom you called… Storybrooke?"

Jasmine turned to the heroes to introduce each of them as she stated, "Yes, Father. This is Belle, Regina, Snow, and August. Though, I'm afraid they haven't come here just to see our kingdom. Rumplestiltskin used the dagger to hurt one of our friends… Captain Hook. The friend of ours you met when he helped Aladdin and me to save Agrabah and to defeat Jafar. He's going to die, unless we save him. But to do that we need the genie who forged the dagger."

The Sultan looked into the eyes of each of those worried about their friend and sympathetically replied, "I'm afraid I cannot allow this, Jasmine. You know how dangerous this genie is. I would have used a wish to save my friend all those years ago had I believed no consequences would have come from doing so. But you know even more than I do it's not possible."

"Forgive me, Your Highness… but we don't intend to make a wish to get this genie to do what we need him to do," Snow responded apprehensively, when she stepped forward to stand beside Jasmine. "All powerful beings like genies and the Dark Ones love making deals. We intend to make a deal to save our friend's life. My son's life… actually. Hook is married to my daughter and she's terrified for him. So are my husband and me. We will grant the genie his freedom, if he will save his life and destroy the dagger. It is what genies want after all. Their freedom from bondage to their lamp and all masters. Please… please grant us our only chance we have to save him."

"And in case he should attempt to double cross us, or think he can use a loophole to change our deal, we have a way to stop him from that too," Regina continued, then magicked a dampening cuff into her hand to reveal it to the Sultan. "This cuff makes anyone with magic unable to use their power so long as this cuff remains on their wrist, and they themselves cannot remove it by any means. We will use it to restrain him if we must. I assure you that no harm will befall your kingdom."

The Sultan looked the Queen in her eyes as he answered, "You can't promise as such. No one can. However, Captain Hook saved my daughter's and son's lives. Like Jasmine and Aladdin feel they owe him… I owe him too. If you feel this is the only way to save him, the lamp is yours."

Belle then sincerely replied, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Truly. Don't worry… the genie will be our problem once he is in our hands. We won't jeopardize your beautiful kingdom for just one man. The risk is ours to take. Thankfully, we have powerful friends and loved ones waiting for us at home."

Later that evening…

Those from Storybrooke and those from Agrabah stood together upon the top of the palace's steps where they were saying goodbye to one another after Jasmine and the Sultan entered the vault to find the genie's lamp to give over to the heroes who needed it to save a good man's life.

"I hope you are able to succeed in saving him," Jasmine whispered to Snow as she pulled her into a hug. "Please… send us a message in some way once you do."

"We will," Snow assured her. "Thank you so much for coming to warn us and being there right when we needed you."

The Princess from Storybrooke pulled away, then turned so she could quickly give Aladdin a hug as well, then sat down upon the magic carpet beside Regina, who had already said her goodbyes. Meanwhile, both August and Belle also said their goodbyes to their friends and the Sultan before they too climbed up onto their own carpet. And once they had finished, Regina pulled another magic bean from her blouse's front pocket, threw it out in front of her, then they flew again through the open portal so they could return home to Storybrooke.


	24. Chapter 24

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Four

A few hours after those who traveled to Agrabah had left, Emma was still sitting with Killian as he continued to lay beneath the blankets, unaware a number of those who'd been there earlier had left. She could see the weariness and pain in his eyes, yet she also saw the stubbornness she'd seen in her husband's eyes a number of times when he was determined not to allow anyone to see it. Killian pulled the blankets up over his shoulders further in an effort to hide his face from the woman he knew was there to help him along with her father without suffocating himself, not wishing to talk with either of them and yet not willing to go to sleep despite his exhaustion either. Finally, Killian raised his hands up to his eye level while he continued to lay with his head down on the pillow and silently began to twirl the silver ring Blue had given him earlier between his fingers as he stared at it with fascination, completely unaware it actually belonged to him, or the man he had been up until a few hours ago.

"You gave him Killian's… his ring?" Emma whispered to her father inquisitively as she finally moved to stand a few feet away from the bed so they could continue talking about what she had missed while she had been out saving her mother, inwardly kicking herself for separating the boy from her husband in her mind since they were one in the same.

"Blue summoned it from your coat pocket into her hands with her wand so she could give back to him," he answered quietly. "He had asked her if she could help him to find Liam. She didn't want to lie to him and neither of us were sure how to explain to him that Liam has been long gone, or that he's two hundred years from the only time he knows right now. She told him his ring would help him to find his way."

The Savior turned to the Blue Fairy who was now sitting at the kitchen table next to Henry, then she continued quietly, "I hoped that by giving it to him, perhaps a small part of the boy might feel the part of him who is still the man you love. I don't really know, but he seems to be pretty taken with it. Or at the very least, it has stopped him from asking anymore questions about his brother for now. He misses him terribly."

Emma nodded in understanding, then she replied, "I know he does. It's up to me to try to explain the truth to him somehow anyways. If it comes to that. Thank you, Blue."

"What happened when Rumplestiltskin appeared?" she then asked her father once more when she turned to face him again. "Did he hurt him?"

"Actually… a terrible headache came on and that was what hurt him," Charming responded worryingly. "Killian cried out, and said something about how he saw Rumplestiltskin in is true form just before the real Dark One appeared. I could tell his pain was worsening, but Rumplestiltskin appeared before we could really question him further. Only… he did whisper to me that there were two of him when he was here. I think Killian's begun to have the delusions Jasmine and Aladdin told us had happened to her father's friend. And the headache was a sign it was about… about to…"

Before David could finish, he, Emma, as well as Henry and Blue, who stood up from the table to join them, turned when Killian cried out weakly once more as he put his hand over his forehead after the pain returned again. Emma quickly walked over to him and pulled Killian into her arms to hold him comfortingly while he struggled against his pain. However, he cried out again in fear when another delusion suddenly appeared before Killian only a few feet away from him in the form of the slave master who owned and tortured him for many, many years within his early life… Captain Silver.

Everyone turned in the direction Killian was staring in until he swiftly buried his face in Emma's shirt and red leather jacket against her chest, but like they feared they couldn't see what he could, so the Savior laid her hand over the boy's cheek and gently lifted his head to try to get him to look up into her eyes instead while she whispered soothingly, "It's all right, Killian. It's all right. No one's there. No one is going to hurt you."

Unfortunately, the hallucination of the pirate from Killian's dark past spoke up as well saying cruelly, "This woman's lying to you, boy. You can't trust her. She doesn't care about you and neither do the others here. They only pretend to care."

"Killian… who do you see?" Emma asked him again worryingly. "Who's taunting you?"

"You're worthless to her and to everyone else in this world, you little pissant!" Silver angrily retorted, then while Killian allowed Emma to raise his head so he would look up into her eyes as he struggled to believe which of them were telling him the truth, the Captain appeared just above him and suddenly backhanded him hard across his cheek, leaving behind a real gash across his cheek which caused the Savior to let out a quiet sob upon seeing it appear as soon as soon as something invisible to them clearly struck him.

When he buried his face again, Emma tightened her hold around him as tears began to fall from her eyes once more, then she whispered, "I know you're scared because you can see ghosts. But that's all they are Killian. They're ghosts. The demon you saw earlier when my father was looking after you, and…"

The boy clung to her as he answered softly, "Captain Silver. The pirate who… who owns me. He's come for me. Please… please don't let him take me back."

"I won't ever let that happen," the Savior replied to him in sincerity. "You're safe here with me. With all of us. If you believe these ghosts only you can see are real, then their power over you will only continue to grow stronger. I need you to trust me. To believe in me."

"Don't listen to her, Killian," another delusion within Killian's mind responded when Brennan Jones appeared beside his middle son as he knelt down before him.

Killian immediately pulled away from Emma and backed up so far that he fell off the bed, though he continued to back away from his father until he pushed himself into the far corner of the room, but he cried out at the ghost of his father shouting, "You abandoned me! You told me we would always be together. That you would be there in the morning when we awoke. But you weren't. You lied. You sold us! Me and Liam."

Emma attempted to help Killian again until her father held her back, while Brennan loomed over his son and answered, "Because you were nothing but dead weight to me. An anchor holding me back. I knew getting rid of you was the only way I could escape from the law that was after me because I had stolen… for you. You and your brother, who also realized you were worthless to him. That's why he's not here, Killian. That's why he abandoned you too."

"Stop it!" the boy screamed out, when he suddenly accidentally smashed the cheval mirror beside the bed when he swung his fist, causing the glass to shatter around him. "You can't… can't be real. Leave me alone!"

"That's right, Killian," David replied worryingly while he continued to hold his daughter back as they also stood nearby, seeing how dangerous this situation was escalating. "They aren't real. Whoever else you're seeing… Your father, the pirate who has tried to convince you you're nothing but a slave, Rumplestiltskin… They are all here to try to confuse you."

Killian glared up at them with tears in his eyes from fear as well as his pain that was only worsening while he asked curtly, "How do I know you're real? What if you're just another delusion like them?"

Unfortunately, the worst of them all appeared in the form of Dark Hook, although Killian didn't know him as himself even when he cruelly responded, "Listen to me. You and I… we're one in the same. Killian Jones. And your friends… they're no more real than the rest of us. Or are they? Are you so sure we're just delusions? Come on… prove it to yourself who's real and who isn't."

"Get away from me!" Killian screamed, when he reached out to grab one of the glass shards lying closest to him, then he suddenly charged at David out of fear once Hook disappeared, believing David had strangely become the dark pirate and was nothing more than a ghost like the other delusions still standing around him.

"Killian, stop!" Emma cried after the shard suddenly slashed her father's arm, while she and David both struggled to help the boy once they grabbed hold of him despite his efforts to keep fighting against them. "Please… I'm here, Killian. I love you."

Even though he'd been fighting them, the boy had heard the woman's words once she told him she loved him and they somehow got through to him even though he didn't understand why, then at last he finally stumbled back while he dropped the piece of glass he'd been holding to the floor as he fearfully stuttered, "I… I don't… I'm sorry. I thought you… you were li… like them. I'm so… so sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't want to hurt you."

The Savior shook her head and carefully walked closer to him while she sadly answered him, "This wasn't your fault, Killian."

"She's wrong, son," Brennan replied again when he too began to walk towards him like before. "This is all your fault. You're going to hurt those trying to help you."

"Just like you hurt your own brother," Silver added cruelly. "He's a slave too, because of you. Because your father couldn't stand the sight of you."

Killian shook his head when the pain in his head suddenly worsened beyond any pain he's felt before, then stumbled again. And when he finally lifted it to look up at Emma again with a plea in his eyes, blood had begun to drip from his nose. And in that moment, Killian suddenly collapsed as unconsciousness claimed him once his anguish became far too much for him to bear any longer. The Savior and David both rushed forward and caught him before he fell to the ground, which is when they found that his right wrist was also bleeding from struggling with the shard until he finally let it go.

When David pulled his son into his arms, Emma laid one of her hands over the lacerations around his wrist to heal him and then tried to heal him further as she also laid her hand gently over his cheek. While she had been able to heal his wrist to stop the bleeding, as well as the gash across his cheek, the Savior found she couldn't stop the anguish that was causing him to bleed out from his nose and tears once again streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to keep herself from falling apart completely.

Henry and the Blue Fairy made her way over to them and she knelt beside Emma above the boy as she laid the tip of her wand against Killian's temple, then carefully emitted her magic through his body before she said quietly, "I can only help him for so long. I can't heal him, but I've put his mind into stasis until we defeat the magic of the dagger that's possessed him. We must find a way to quickly."

At last, Gold suddenly appeared among them, just before Regina and the rest of those who'd traveled to Agrabah with Jasmine and Aladdin returned in a purple cloud of smoke, then once they saw the scene before them, seeing the shattered glass and the blood dripping from Killian's nose despite Emma's efforts to stifle it, August rushed forward while he pulled a bandana from his jacket to offer over to his closest friend to help her.

Regina looked over at her son and saw tears in his eyes too, then she pulled him into her arms as she asked, "What happened?"

"We'll explain later," David responded once he finally looked away from his son in law to look up at his wife when she came up behind him and their daughter so she could try to comfort them. "Did you find the genie?"

"Thankfully, the Sultan was understanding and gave it to us so that we could save Killian," Snow answered worryingly, then Regina summoned the lamp into her hands and rubbed it in order to bring the genie out before them upon realizing the direness of their situation.

All of a sudden, black smoke poured from the lamp's spout as it filled the space in front of the heroes, until the smoke cleared again to reveal the genie of the lamp while he stood before them, then stared at them and coldly stated, "I see I've more than one master. However, only the one of you holding my lamp gets the wishes."

He looked at the Queen and smiled upon seeing her beauty as he continued, "It's a pleasure to serve one of such beauty. What is it you wish of me, my lady?"

"Cut the flattery," Regina retorted curtly as she glared at him. "We didn't summon you to make any wishes. We want to make a deal. You're going to destroy the power over the dagger you forged years ago for one of your former masters. It's caused our friend to be cursed by your magic when he was wounded by it in an attack."

"I take it you remember this dagger?" Gold questioned him when he pulled it from his coat pocket again and unwrapped the cloth around it to show it to the powerful being. "Either destroy it, or tell us how to so we can save him. If you do so, we will wish you free from your imprisonment. Refuse… and we will ensure that you remain trapped within your lamp for the rest of eternity while it remains locked away where no one will ever find you again. Just as it's been all these years until now."

The genie smiled cruelly as he looked between his dark blade and the boy dying within the Prince's and Savior's arms, then replied, "And you believe saving him will be as simple as making me a promise to set me free? How can I know you will keep your word? I've had a number of masters who promised me my freedom before… only to be betrayed time and time again. Forgive me if I don't trust you to keep your word this time."

Unfortunately, it was then that Rumplestiltskin also appeared among them as he darkly responded, "Nor should you. These so called heroes are not to be trusted."

"Of course you would choose now to show up again," Regina uttered snidely when most of them other than Emma and David turned to stare off between the villain and the genie.

"Have you come back to try to gain possession of the shears like before?" Snow asked the Dark One angrily. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? Like you told my husband? So you could use them on our daughter so that she won't have the power over you any longer to defeat you?"

Rumplestiltskin chortled smugly and then answered, "My reasons for wanting the shears are my own. Let's just say my other self and I have some business to settle on a later date. Why make some deal with a genie, when you could have simply saved the pirate by agreeing to my deal? Beings of their kind are worse than even I am."

The genie smiled as he then replied, "So… you're the Dark One now then? I've hoped our paths would one day cross. My last master spoke of you. Told me she would travel to your land to find you so I could free myself from my curse without losing my power. But she died before she had the chance."

"You can trust we will grant you your freedom," Emma responded reluctantly when she stood again to face the enslaved being from the lamp after David carefully pulled Killian all the way into his arms and stood up with him, with help from Snow. "The boy here was… is my husband, before your dagger cursed him. You know how it works. He's dying. Suffering greatly because he's being haunted by delusions of his worst fears. I would never do anything to compromise his life when a sincere promise to you could save him. Please… please don't allow the Dark One to manipulate you. He does nothing for anyone except for himself. Help me save Killian… and you have my word as the Savior that you will have your freedom."

"Would you give up these shears this villain speaks of and sacrifice the power that makes you the Savior in order to save the man you love?" the genie asked while he looked Emma in her eyes to search for any sign of deception.

Emma looked over at Killian again and wiped the tears from her eyes before she turned back to the being from the lamp again, then she answered sincerely, "If it was the only way to save him… Yes. I'd give up everything, including my own life for him. He'd do the same for me without hesitation. He's done so countless times."

Rumplestiltskin smiled cruelly again while he replied, "Then prove it, Savior."

"Do as the Dark One said," the other villain added darkly. "Give up the shears of destiny to prove to me you mean what you say."

"Emma, no you can't!" Snow cried out worryingly. "You would be giving up everything."

The Savior turned to her mother as she responded, "If the genie stays true to his word, I wouldn't be giving up everything. I wouldn't lose Killian and he definitely means more to me than remaining the Savior. I don't need my power to keep being the hero you all see me as. My power doesn't define me. You've told me that."

She then summoned the shears into her hands and stared down at them while she continued, "But I also know if I hand the shears over to the Dark One… he'll have even more power to be able to continue to hurt those of us standing in his way. Just like he told Gold. So I propose a new deal. I know you care about your own survival above all else, so… Regina?"

"I understand," the Queen answered, as she smiled darkly and summoned fire within the palm of her hand as it began to heat the genie's lamp she held over it with her other hand, while Gold then swiftly joined his own powers with hers to make the magic consuming the lamp even stronger.

"Stop!" the genie from Agrabah screamed out in fear upon feeling the pain rise within him from the lamp slowly being melting down, then he immediately summoned the dagger he had forged long ago away from Gold and used his own power to destroy it like Emma demanded of him. "It's destroyed like you wanted! Set me free."

Rumplestiltskin suddenly vanished from before them upon seeing he had lost this battle against the heroes, but they continued to burn the lamp while Regina asked the genie, "Will Hook survive?"

He glared at the Queen as he replied, "See for yourself."

David gently laid Killian down upon the bed again, then stepped back along with his wife and their daughter while they waited. All of a sudden, powerful and bright magic emanated around the boy lying before them, and those working together to destroy the lamp stopped as they released their hold against the genie while they waited for the being's magic to complete its work. Once the light surrounding him finally cleared, the heroes found that the boy was gone and instead, Killian restored to his true self now laid among them appearing to be healed aside from the blood still trickling out of his nose. Emma released a sob in relief as she sat down beside her husband and tenderly began to caress his cheek, urging him to wake up.

"Please, Killian… don't leave me," she softly pleaded to him.

At last, the man she loved finally, slowly awakened as his eyes fluttered open upon hearing Emma's voice beckoning to him. The pain caused from the dagger's power over him remained, so all he could muster was a small smile as he struggled to look his wife in her eyes while she looked down into his.

"Nev… never," he whispered weakly, then closed his eyes again against the pain in his head.

The genie spoke again coldly saying, "His anguish should disappear. It's going to take time before he's back to himself. His mind and body have been put through a hell of a ringer as you'd imagine. I'm sorry that my power outside of granting wishes doesn't always work instantly. Now set me free like you promised. Or are you going to prove Rumplestiltskin right?"

While Emma, David, and Snow kept her focus on Killian, Regina wished him free with four words as the others within the room watched when his gauntlets opened to release him, then the Queen magicked the magic dampening cuff over his wrist and responded, "You're free from your curse, but that new cuff ensures you won't use your magic to hurt us again. Prove yourself to not be a threat, and we'll remove it too. Aside from that, you're free to go. So go."


	25. Chapter 25

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Five

Once the heroes had defeated the genie using a bluff to trick him into saving Hook's life by destroying the dagger, the magical being left the Charmings' loft by his own two feet without poofing himself anywhere, by the snap of his fingers, or by flying off on a magic carpet, all on account of the dampening cuff now around his wrist.

When Emma, David, and Snow returned to caring for Hook now that he was back to his true self, yet still very weak, while the others within the room stayed behind to talk quietly amongst themselves and to be of help where they could be, including Belle, Gold slipped out from the apartment and transported himself down into the mines below the library. He walked silently until he came upon his other self, right where Gold suspected the Dark One had chosen to keep himself hidden.

Upon sensing his weaker self had found him, the villain turned around to face Gold as he stated, "I'm not surprised you found me, dearie. But how did you know where I would be?"

Gold remained stern while he responded, "Because you're not too difficult to figure out… seeing as you're me, as I'm you too. And because I once had been forced to hide from the heroes up there down here at one time in my life as well. It's the same way I know you didn't want the shears of destiny to rid the Savior of her power, although it clearly became a tempting notion for you. I could tell. The only thing I can't figure out… is the real reason for you wanting them. You said you wished to discuss business with me at some future date? How's now?"

"No… no… no, dearie," Rumplestiltskin haughtily replied, while the two Dark Ones kept their eyes firmly on one another. "Now isn't the time for that. And I don't have the shears like I expected to gain possession of. It appears I need a new course of action."

"Go ahead," the villain turned hero answered confidently. "But you won't be doing whatever you think up next, here in Storybrooke any longer. And you won't be hurting anyone else again either. Instead, you're going back to the realm you came from and will forthwith be banished from Storybrooke now and forever."

The crueler of the Dark Ones glared at his other self as he coldly questioned him, "And how exactly do you expect to do that?"

Gold summoned into his hand, the very shard of glass young Killian had used to try to rid himself of the demons in his mind with when he charged against David until he dropped it, as Rumple had found the shard lying on the floor beside the boy earlier when he arrived again at the loft and magicked it away to use for this moment.

He carefully tossed it down at the villain's feet as Rumplestiltskin glanced down at it and then turned back to his other self when Gold smugly responded, "By remembering a lesson I once taught one of my finest and strongest students back when I was still just like you."

All of a sudden, and before the darker of Dark Ones could stop him, Gold conjured a mirror spell from the shard similar to the one he had helped Regina create when she banished Cora from the Enchanted Forest and forced her into Wonderland, as the glass began to reshape itself to consume Rumplestiltskin.

"You may have defeated me for now, but you and I will meet again," the villain angrily cried before he gave into the inevitable of what was going to happen to him. "The Wish Realm won't hold me for long. Our story is not finished yet!"

At last, Rumplestiltskin from the Wish Realm finally vanished within the shard, which once again reformed into the shape it had been moments ago and once it had, Gold stared down at it until it suddenly shattered into nothing and he then used his power again to turn the remnants left behind into dust.

When he finally finished within the mines, Gold left and returned to the loft where he knew the Charmings would still be, along with Belle and Regina as well. When he arrived outside of their door, he once again used his cane to knock and before the shopkeeper could knock for a second time, his grandson answered the door and stepped aside to let him in.

"Rumple… you're back," the beauty said when she walked over to him as he entered the room, then she wrapped her arms around him while she let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Where did you go just now? I was worried you were going to try to take on your evil self on your own after he disappeared too."

Her husband looked into Belle's eyes while he replied, "Actually… that's exactly what I did. But I didn't do so out of anger, or without a plan to rid our world of that monster for good."

Regina turned to him with skepticism as she cynically asked, "Wait… are you saying the real Dark One's gone? He's no longer a threat?"

"Oh… he'll always remain a threat," Gold answered the Queen darkly. "But he's no longer here in Storybrooke to harm any of us ever again. I used an old spell I once taught you a long time ago, Regina. I banished him from Storybrooke and back to the Wish Realm, as you banished your mother into Wonderland. He won't be able to come back once I strengthen your protection spells around our town so he won't be able to enter again should he ever find a way to escape his world."

"I knew you could defeat him," Belle responded proudly, then she leaned over to kiss him again before they both turned to say goodnight to their friends.

Snow came over to them before they left and the Princess embraced them, then she replied, "Thank you, Gold. And Belle. For all you've done for us. And for Killian and Emma too."

Rumple smiled at her once she pulled back, then he replied, "You're welcome, Your Majesty. And Mrs. Jones… I truly do hope your husband is better soon. Good evening."

Emma simply nodded at him in gratitude, then together he and Belle left to return to where their son was being cared for by Phillip and Aurora until they finished dealing with the dangers the Dark One had imposed upon them and all of Storybrooke. Regina, Henry, Blue, and August soon followed suit to leave Emma and her parents alone to take care of Hook for as long as he needed them to. Little did the heroes know just how right Rumplestiltskin from the Wish Realm had been when he had told Gold that night wouldn't be the last time they would meet.

Years later, in a small neighborhood within Seattle known as Hyperion Heights…

 _"_ _You're a shadow of your former self," the villain known to the realms as Dr. Facilier was saying to Gold cruelly on the evening another dark curse over those who had been trapped within this new land by Gothel had at last been broken and the nymph defeated._ _"_ _It's sad._ _Trying to get back to your beloved has made you the worst version of you."_

 _"Well… I find that really insulting," Rumplestiltskin from the Wish Realm retorted darkly, then he laughed giddily once he appeared to Gold from behind the witchdoctor when he suddenly stabbed Facilier through his back with his own version of the Dark One dagger, much to Gold's surprise and horror upon seeing his other self again after all this time passed. "I mean… I'm the worst version of me. Hello, dearie! Did you really think a wish realm could hold me? Now then… it's time you and I got better acquainted."_


	26. Chapter 26

Penance is a Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Six

Back in present time…

Four nights later, Snow and David were visiting their daughter and son in law at their home after Killian was finally recovered from his ordeal, which he hardly had spoken to anyone about, including Emma. His recovery was slow just as August's had been after he was transformed back into his adult self by Gold when he and the Queens of Darkness had kidnapped him for information about the Author before Henry. It wasn't that Killian didn't want to talk about what he suffered through or the delusions he'd seen, but he somehow couldn't find the words to be able to do so. Thankfully, Emma and her parents understood and gave him the time he needed.

After dinner, the Charmings stood from the couch when they finished talking a little longer and prepared to leave for the night, as Snow picked Neal up off the floor from where he had been playing with his sister so she could carry him, then she turned to Killian again while she spoke to him with sincerity saying, "It's good to see you're feeling better, Killian. Your fever finally dissipated and you're looking a lot healthier than you did even last night. I'm sorry. It's just… I know the last few days have been rough on you. What I'm saying is, I'm so glad you're okay."

Killian smiled at her and then he replied, "I appreciate that. I am feeling better. Thanks to Emma, and to you and David. I have a lot of people I owe my gratitude."

"No more than we owe you," David answered somberly as he looked his daughter's husband in his eyes, then much to Killian's surprise, David suddenly wrapped his arms around Killian to hug him like he'd done the night on the beach before he continued.

"You almost died saving my life," the Prince said once he pulled back and looked at him again. "Just like you did back in Neverland and especially the night you saved me from killing George the first time. I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to keep what happened that day between us a secret to Emma and to Snow. I never meant… Whatever penance you feel you still owe, Hook… Killian, you've more than paid it. You don't owe me anything anymore. You never did. I'm not saying you killing my father was okay because it wasn't, but you didn't know who he was back then and you didn't know me. You were still lost and trying to find yourself. Trying to find the man you are now. Please… please forgive yourself as I have. Stop feeling like have to sacrifice yourself and the life you've made here for you and Emma in order to try to make things right. You're my son. I'm proud of you."

The pirate captain couldn't help but stare at Emma's father in disbelief while Emma turned to her mother and smiled at her as a tear slipped from the corner of one of her eyes, then finally Killian sincerely responded, "You've no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that, David. Thank you. To both you and Snow… again. I never believed it'd be possible for me to marry after I destroyed my life even further by becoming Captain Hook. Let alone become a part of a family again after… since my own father abandoned Liam and me all those years ago."

Snow pulled him into her arms to embrace him too while she replied, "We love you. You are a good man, Killian. Don't forget that."

"Thank you guys for coming," Emma stated once her parents hugged her as well before saying goodnight as they walked out the door and onto the porch. "We'll see you in the morning at Granny's for breakfast, then we'll help you to move the last of your things from the loft to your new home. I love you."

"Sounds great," David called out to her as they got into his truck, then once they were out of sight, Emma turned back to her husband and leaned in to kiss his cheek before she pulled him back inside towards the living room couch where they could continue to talk now that they were alone again.

Killian looked at her apprehensively as she looked lovingly into his eyes, until he questioned, "What is it, love? If you're still worried about me, I assure you I'm…"

The Savior raised her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking and then she answered, "I know you're okay again. Like Mom said, your fever's finally gone and you're back on your feet. But you're afraid to talk to me about the ghosts you saw and about how they taunted you. I know you're still hurting because of that. I understand if you still need some more time. It's just that I'm still worried about you, Killian. Whatever they might have said, they were wrong."

"I know they were," her husband responded softly while he stared down at the wedding ring once again on his hand where it truly belonged. "I suppose I've been holding back because… well, because a part of me has never wished to burden you with my fears and worries when you've had to deal with so much of your own. But that isn't all. I was always afraid despite your reassurances, that a part of you would think less of me for feeling weaker than the man I always try to be for you, Emma. However, tonight thanks to your parents, I feel like I can tell you anything and everything you want to know about me. Including all that's in my past. They helped me to see that I truly am a part of a family who loves and cares for one another no matter who we are, or what we've done. I'm ready to talk, if you're ready to hear it."

"You can tell me, Killian," Emma replied gently, as the man she loved laid back with his head against an arm of the couch, while she laid over him with her head resting comfortably against his chest between his shoulders and neck. "You'll never be weak in my eyes. I will always love you."

Later, once her husband was finally able to unburden himself by talking to the woman he loved well into the night, Emma slowly sat up and pulled him up from the couch with her, then she guided him to their bedroom as they readied themselves for bed while they continued to talk about happier things such as their honeymoon.

Once they were laying down together under the sheets and blankets as Killian tenderly wrapped his arms around her like he did every night while they slept, the Savior spoke quietly again saying, "Killian… I don't mean to bring up such a sore subject to hurt you, but I've been thinking… I thought we could pick out a day on which we can celebrate your birthday together as we do mine, and everyone else's. You don't deserve to feel left out. And besides, I would like a special day where I can honor my husband with everyone we love. What if we were to officially make your birthday when Zeus sent you back to me?"

Hook ran his fingers through her long beautiful hair while he answered softly, "I don't want to hurt Regina year after year as we celebrate my life and resurrection, when it happened the same day Robin died. It wouldn't be fair to her, or to his good name. If you really wish for me to have my own birthday, why don't we make it… on the day we shared our first kiss in Neverland?"

"You do remember you were still a villain and that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with you back then?" she responded when she raised her head and then turned around to face him so she could look into his eyes while they continued.

"I remember… but then for me that was one of my most cherished moments aside from when we were married, the night we were engaged, and… well and pretty much every moment with you since we've met," he replied and then laughed along with his wife until he grew serious again. "I prefer this day because… because it was the day you showed me I could be saved. Like I told you a few nights later in the Echo Cave when we all shared our secrets… that my own heart could be mended and that I could have the chance to find love again. It was a difficult time for both you and I, yet I will always cherish that moment and our first kiss."

Emma leaned in to kiss him as he tenderly kissed her in return, then once she pulled back again, she looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "Then the day we shared our first kiss will be the day we celebrate your birthday too. It's perfect. I love you, Killian."

Her husband smiled at her as he answered, "I love you too, Emma."

At last, they settled within each other's arms again and fell asleep, sleeping more at peace that night than they've been since she first started having her visions of her father being attacked and Killian nearly dying because of Rumplestiltskin, George's hate for David, and a cursed dagger forged by an evil genie. And as she slept, the Savior happily dreamt of the moment between herself and the man she loved now as they shared their first kiss in Neverland despite the dangers around them. Emma also dreamt of their moment shared together in Echo Cave.

" _But it was just a kiss," Emma stated as she stared at the pirate in frustration. "How's that your darkest secret?"_

" _It's what the kiss exposed," Killian responded sadly. "My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love… of my Milah… to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you."_

The End


	27. Thank You

Thank you to all who have read and have written reviews for my story! You are much appreciated. I am so incredibly grateful for your kindness and generosity. I'm deeply honored and I hope to hear from you all again, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
